Le chant des neuf rois
by For Hades Glory
Summary: Dans les temps mythologiques, le dieu de la mort fut condamné à se réincarner en tant qu'humain à des époques différentes. Pour se libérer de cette malédiction, il doit tuer un homme qui lui est désigné par Métatron, le représentant d'une puissance occulte et maléfique. Tuer ou être tué, un choix qui semble simple... à première vue.
1. Chapter 1

Dans les plaines sauvages du nord de ce qui serait beaucoup plus tard appelé l'Amérique, le vent soufflait en rafales, faisant hurler de douleur les branches des sapins malmenés par sa violence.

Leurs plaintes se répercutaient dans l'insondable plaine pareille à un cri de désespoir. Pourquoi me frappes-tu ? Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à moi ? Semblaient demander les conifères. Ô puissant vent, pourquoi m'as-tu choisi entre tous les arbres pour être ton souffre-douleur ? N'ai-je que le droit de vivre dans la tourmente que tu m'imposes ?

Mais la torture se poursuit, lentement, cruellement, entraînant le végétal dans la folie, le poussant lentement dans l'agonie.

Alors, il arrive, le messager de la mort. Ce corbeau qui déploie ses ailes sombres, signe de mauvais augure. Il plante ses serres dans la branche moribonde et pour s'assurer que sa proie vit encore, aiguillonne sa chair de son bec avide.

L'arbre se raidit mais résiste. Il ne veut pas accueillir cette garce qui le délivrera de ses souffrances car au fond, il préfère n'être qu'un rien du tout que de ne plus rien être du tout. Alors le corbeau ouvre son large bec et laisse s'échapper un croassement sadique. Son gibier remue encore, le jeu peut se poursuivre.

Le craquement d'une branche de sapin vint troubler la quiétude de l'instant. L'homme se retourne. Il est grand, sans doute plus de six pieds. Il est robuste si l'on en juge par ses bras musclés par l'exercice et le labeur. Il est beau aussi avec ses cheveux couleur de jais qui laissent entrevoir par intermittence ses pupilles d'un vert profond.

Il se retourne vers la branche qui vient de choir dans la neige et sur laquelle le corbeau s'acharne à coups de bec. Il ramasse le bout de bois et d'un geste rageur, en balaie l'air pour chasser le volatile.

Celui-ci s'éloigne mais en fait, il cherche une nouvelle victime.

L'homme fait quelques pas dans la neige, s'enfonçant jusqu'aux mollets dans la masse poudreuse. Ses pieds lui font mal car le cuir de ses bottes est en train de céder. Il continue cependant sa marche solitaire, serrant contre son torse une douzaine de branches encore sèches, un bien maigre butin.

Enfin, son périple l'amène devant une éminence surmontée d'un monticule. Cela n'a rien de naturel car il a lui-même amassé les pierres qui composent cet édifice. En son sommet, il a même laissé un espace vide, une cavité assez grande pour accueillir son crâne.

A quelques pas du tumulus, il a creusé une galerie à la force de ses mains. Cet étroit tunnel débouche sur une petite grotte dans laquelle brûle un brasier vacillant. Sans hésiter, il se rue sur la flamme et souffle sur les braises pour les empêcher de refroidir.

Frénétiquement, il saisit les branches de sapin et les plonge dans les flammes. Instantanément, le feu se ressaisit, il a eu son offrande.

A cette vue, un faible sourire déforme ses lèvres gercées.

« Pour qu'une personne vive, il faut toujours qu'une autre meure. »

Et il regarde la vie du sapin grésiller dans les flammes, se consumer pour finalement se désagréger en cendres fumantes. Il s'abîme longtemps dans la contemplation de cet instant qu'est la mort, passant ses doigts effilés dans sa barbe puis finit par s'endormir.

« Libère-toi de cette prison de chair ! »

Cette voix, toujours la même. Elle est rauque et profonde, mélodieuse comme le chant du rossignol mais charismatique comme le Verbe qui émergea du chaos. Elle l'obsède, peuple ses rêves et ses songes les plus courts. Il ne peut s'en défaire, elle résonne dans sa tête comme un murmure d'oiseau.

Et toujours cette proposition fantastique, cette main tendue vers lui.

« Laisse-moi être ta force. »

Il se sent si faible et désemparé face à cette voix enivrante. Il ressent les effets de cet enchantement dans tout son corps. Cette excitation se propage dans tous ses membres et donne à ses sens un avant-goût exquis du plaisir qui les attend.

Et pourtant, pourtant… il ne veut pas céder, il ne peut pas céder ! Car une force encore plus grande l'enchaîne à son corps, cette maudite prison, la force de son incommensurable orgueil.

Tremblant de peur et de froid, il hurle sa réponse de toute la force de ses poumons mais ses tympans ne lui renvoient qu'un écho éthéré de sa fureur. Son esprit tient bon mais son corps refuse de lui obéir, il le sent. D'ici peu, il perdra ce combat désespéré mais du moins aura-t-il combattu jusqu'au bout. Mais la voix poursuit son odieux chantage.

« Prends ma force en toi et redeviens celui que tu étais, le grand et puissant … »

Mais le tentateur n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car l'esprit de l'homme tout entier se révolte contre le nom qu'il va prononcer.

Il se réveille en sueur, trempé jusqu'aux os. Des sueurs froides coulent le long de son échine tandis que ses yeux hagards cherchent leur ennemi.

Soudain, il réalise qu'il fait toujours nuit noire, la lune toujours visible a presque la même position dans le ciel que lorsqu'il s'est endormi, il y a moins d'une heure…

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » Hurle-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil lui renvoient une image assez floue de son environnement. La fatigue va bientôt le terrasser et alors il sombrera dans le sommeil et le combat reprendra.

Il est maintenant à bout, les limites de sa résistance physique sont atteintes, il ne gagnera pas la bataille qui s'annonce.

Un sourire triste déforme de nouveau ses lèvres gercées. Le sommeil est son ennemi, il emporte sa volonté mais il existe un moyen de le combattre.

D'un pas décidé, il s'approche du feu encore vif et tend sa main droite au-dessus des flammes.

La douleur le maintiendra éveillé.

D'un geste rageur, il saisit les braises à pleine main. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, les flammes se replient devant cette agression puis s'attaquent à la chair offerte en pâture avec voracité.

« La mort n'a qu'un seul instant ! » pense-t-il en broyant les braises dans sa main.

Sans un mot, sans un cri, il sort de la grotte et enfonce son bras dans la neige. Sa brûlure n'est pas légère mais au moins, elle lui évitera de s'endormir.

Sa décision est prise. Ce soir même, il défiera son adversaire dans un dernier combat. En cas de victoire, il exigera une trêve. En cas de défaite, il acceptera enfin la formidable proposition.

« Laisse-moi être ta force ! » se répète-t-il à lui-même.

Un pâle sourire déforme ses lèvres. Cette proposition tant de fois renouvelée et rejetée est-elle si terrifiante ? En s'unissant à la force incommensurable de cet homme, il deviendrait plus qu'un humain, il ne connaîtrait plus la douleur. Qu'aurait-il finalement à perdre dans ce marché ?

D'un pas décidé, il se dirige vers la grotte et à la lumière des flammèches, commence à rassembler ses maigres possessions. Une fois qu'il a fini d'empaqueter le tout, il noue le baluchon autour de son épaule et s'apprête à partir.

« Attends ! »

Cette voix n'est pas la même que celle de son tentateur. Peur et appréhension s'y expriment clairement. D'où provient-elle ? Il n'y avait personne dans la grotte !

Se retournant vivement, il distingue à travers les volutes de fumée du feu en train de s'éteindre, une forme éthérée. Ses contours sont ceux d'un corps humain mais ils semblent flotter dans l'air ambiant.

En se frottant les yeux, il comprend que ce sont les volutes de fumée qui dessinent les courbes de ce corps de femme. Progressivement, il en vient à reconnaître les traits de son invitée. Ces yeux pers, ces cheveux lisses tombant jusqu'à la taille et enfin ce port noble appartiennent à une femme que dans une autre vie, il a combattue.

« C'est toi ? demande-t-il simplement.

Oui c'est moi. Répond-t-elle avec la même simplicité. »

La voix de l'homme trahit une certaine émotion alors qu'il s'adresse à l'apparition.

« J'attends ta venue depuis 7 vies d'homme et c'est maintenant que j'ai atteint le fond du désespoir que tu apparais !

C'est justement parce que tu es désespéré que j'apparais. Si j'avais tenté de le faire avant, j'en aurais été empêchée. Mais aujourd'hui les circonstances sont propices.

Propices ? De quel point de vue ?

Veux-tu rallumer ce feu avant que nous poursuivions cette conversation ? S'il s'éteignait, je serai obligée de partir.

Tu es liée… au feu ?

Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais tu te trouves actuellement dans un état de semi-conscience qui te permet de distinguer des détails abstraits que tes yeux occultent en temps normal. Ta fascination pour le feu te rend plus réceptif à cet élément, c'est pourquoi je l'ai utilisé pour t'atteindre. »

Sans poser davantage de questions, l'homme saisit quelques branches encore sèches et les livre en offrande aux flammes. Il s'assoit ensuite sur un tas de feuilles.

« Quelle est la raison de ta présence ici ?

Tu te prépares à un combat formidable. Je veux en connaître la cause !

La cause ou le but ? Si je perds ce combat, celui que tu as connu cessera d'exister.

Comment cela ?

Quelle importance ? Le monde entier a oublié mon existence et tous ceux qui m'ont connu dans les jours de ma gloire sont soit morts soit emprisonnés pour l'éternité. Un dieu que personne ne vénère, dont personne ne se souvient, il n'y a rien de plus pitoyable. Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi si je perds ce combat ? Finalement, je m'en moque.

Pas moi ! hurla la jeune femme aux yeux pers, des larmes de révolte dans les yeux. »

A cette vue l'homme se radoucit et reprit sur un ton moins cynique.

« Nous sommes ennemis, tu te souviens ? J'ai lutté pour détruire le monde que tu défends et pour cela, j'ai reçu un juste châtiment. Pourquoi en ressentir de la peine ?

Tu sais pourquoi… »

L'homme connaissait la réponse à cette question, c'est pourquoi il choisit de l'ignorer. Avec une distraction feinte, il jeta une nouvelle brindille dans le feu.

« Tu es venue pour connaître la raison du combat qui m'attend. Si je venais à perdre, tu serais la seule personne à pouvoir en conter le déroulement et l'issue aux générations futures.

Oui, si tu es défait, je ferai en sorte que personne ne puisse oublier ton existence.

Merci. J'apprécie sincèrement ton geste. Tu m'as demandé la cause de ce combat, la voici : pour qu'une personne vive, il faut qu'une autre meure. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

Un silence de mort tomba sur la grotte tandis que ces mots d'une logique implacable planaient encore dans l'air.

« Je ne comprends pas. Finit par répondre la femme aux yeux pers.

C'est normal. J'ai commencé mon histoire par la fin.

Alors reprends au commencement.

Soit. Au commencement, il y avait donc un homme sorti vaincu d'une guerre absurde auquel il avait pris l'envie de s'asseoir pour discuter avec sa meilleure ennemie.

Tu te moques de moi ?

Non, je t'assure que c'est ainsi que commence mon histoire, celle des neuf rois d'Utopia. »

Et tandis que l'homme entamait sa narration, le sol tremblait sous les pas d'un être sinistre qui attendait son heure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : LE DEPART

L'Olympe, majestueuse et terrible, perdue dans les nuages, cette forteresse inexpugnable passe pour la demeure des dieux. Ces êtres surnaturels qui se gavent de nectar et d'ambroisie, qui les soupçonnerait d'être humains jusqu'au bout des ongles, de souffrir des mêmes vices que les créatures de Prométhée sans en avoir les vertus ?

Ô grand Olympe, sais-tu seulement combien sont patauds et maladroits tes hôtes lorsqu'ils quittent ta prison dorée ? N'éprouves-tu aucune honte de les voir aigles lorsque depuis tes pentes, ils prennent leur envol et devenir albatros dès qu'ils posent les pieds sur le sol ?

L'auteur de cette tirade retira son index du sable dans lequel il venait de l'écrire. Il relut son texte une fois et s'aperçut d'une imperfection : le mot « dieu » apparaissait par trop souvent, du narcissisme sans doute.

De dépit il se saisit du bâton qu'on lui avait laissé et balaya son œuvre médiocre. C'était au moins la dixième fois qu'il recommençait cet exercice et il était toujours mécontent de lui-même.

« Maudits soient ces humains, pensa-t-il. Par leur faute, je ne parviens plus à avoir une juste idée de la qualité. Chaque chose que je fais, je la compare à leur œuvre. »

Et de rage il donna un grand coup de poing contre les murs de sa cellule. Le bruit résonnant fit sursauter son somnolent geôlier, le peu consciencieux Ganymède.

Inquiet, ce dernier ouvrit le loquet de la porte et aventura sa tête dans l'ouverture. Sa vue mit en fureur le dieu prisonnier. De rage, il saisit son tabouret et l'envoya vers le jeune homme d'une main. Ce dernier évita de justesse les copeaux de bois pour s'attirer une nouvelle malédiction.

« Hors de ma vue, mortel ! Vas donc servir sa drogue à mon frère au lieu de surveiller mes faits et gestes !

C'est une mission… aventura le mortel à travers le judas.

Ta mission est d'être l'échanson des dieux et de servir au plaisir des plus vicieux d'entre eux ! Retourne à ta frange et laisse-moi à ma violence ! »

De loin, il entendit les pas précipités du jeune homme qui s'enfuyait. Il en éprouva un grand soulagement et commençait à remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa cellule lorsqu'il entendit un léger choc contre l'huis.

Pensant que c'était à nouveau l'échanson qui venait l'importuner, il saisit le pied de la dernière chaise valide de la pièce puis se ravisa en pensant qu'un bruit aussi léger ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'une seule personne.

« Alors c'est toi… dit-il simplement. »

La porte coulissa sur ses gonds, révélant l'immortelle beauté de la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre.

« Oui, c'est moi. » répondit-elle avec la simplicité d'une personne qui visite un vieil ami.

Athéna pénétra sans une hésitation dans la cellule et les deux plus grands ennemis qui existèrent jamais se toisèrent mutuellement pendant quelques secondes.

Il avait les cheveux défaits, les yeux marqués par le manque de sommeil, des mains pleines de sable et une toge sale qui traînait sur la terre humide. Sa majesté ne se manifestait que par ses yeux verts si troublants qu'ils cristallisaient immédiatement l'attention de leur victime.

Il la détailla, magnifique dans sa robe de mousseline, ceignant un diadème tandis qu'un collier figurant Niké ornait son divin cou. Ses lèvres peintes de mauve contrastaient toujours avec ses yeux émeraude. Athéna était toujours la grâce personnifiée mais on sentait toujours chez elle ce secret regret de ne pas avoir achevé sa tâche qui la poussait encore aujourd'hui à tenter de raisonner son ennemi.

Elle fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Ils auraient dû te traiter de meilleure manière. » Enonça-t-elle sur un ton gêné.

Hadès sembla s'amuser de cette remarque.

« La déroute est toujours temporaire. Je prends cette cellule pour ce qu'elle est : une demeure provisoire. »

Athéna promena son regard dans la pièce à la recherche d'un siège sur lequel se reposer. Tous les tabourets ainsi que les chaises étaient détruits et la déesse se demanda avec quelque amusement s'il avait finalement réussi à toucher ce pauvre Ganymède avec ces armes de fortune.

Pour finir, Hadès lui indiqua son lit et ils s'assirent tous deux côte à côte. Après quelques minutes de silence, Athéna entama finalement la conversation en fixant le sable qui recouvrait la pièce.

« Tu as encore effacé ta tirade. Je ne la trouvais pas si mauvaise.

C'est bien cela le problème : je suis un dieu et je devrais n'avoir qu'à tendre un bras pour atteindre la perfection mais je ne le puis. Tout ce que je fais depuis que je suis dans cette cellule est médiocre et ne s'approche en rien de la perfection, tu le confirmes par tes paroles.

Tu es trop sévère avec toi-même.

Si je ne tente pas d'atteindre la perfection, qui le fera ? »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce puis finalement le dieu de la Mort reprit la parole en évitant de regarder sa nièce.

« Et si nous parlions de la raison de ta présence ici ?

Tu la connais fort bien.

Ton éternelle quête d'espoir ? Tu veux toujours croire qu'il y a du bon en moi mais ce sont les vices des hommes qui m'ont rendu tel que je suis.

Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je pense au contraire que c'est la perte de cette personne qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Même si tu tentes de le nier, tu penses encore à elle. »

Hadès se leva de son lit avec précipitation comme si un serpent l'avait mordu. Debout il serra le poing jusqu'à sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Pourtant, ce fut d'une voix tout à fait posée qu'il répondit.

« Athéna, verrais-tu une objection à ce que nous n'en reparlions plus jamais ? »

La déesse de la sagesse baissa les yeux avant d'ajouter.

« Je respecterai ta volonté mais tes remords te détruiront de l'intérieur si tu n'ouvres jamais ton cœur à quiconque. »

Le dieu de la Mort se retourna légèrement pour répondre.

« Tu as remporté notre dernier conflit car tes chevaliers ont dominé mes spectres mais il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi. Le jour où je te vaincrai, tu auras toi aussi des remords.

Sans doute mais au contraire de toi, ce que je regretterai, ce seront mes échecs et non mes victoires. »

Le dieu sembla se calmer au contact de ces paroles qui n'avaient pourtant rien d'apaisantes et vint à nouveau s'asseoir à droite de sa rivale de toujours.

« Ont-ils déjà réuni le tribunal ?

Oui.

Je suppose que la seule question qui les préoccupe est de savoir de quelle façon ils pourront me tuer.

Nous n'avons pas encore délibéré.

Mais la décision ne fait aucun doute. Après Arès, je dois être le plus grand pourvoyeur de conflits que le monde ait connu. Ils tentent de m'arrêter et je ne peux pas leur donner tort. Mais j'imagine que tu voteras toi aussi.

J'ai déjà pris ma décision, je demanderai ta grâce.

Ton éternelle quête d'espoir… »

Les divinités assises côte à côte avaient les yeux perdus dans le vague comme s'ils pensaient à cet éternel recommencement des choses qui les poussait à s'affronter régulièrement à des dates connues à l'avance. Ils pensaient à l'inutilité de ces conflits qui n'étaient que rarement connus des humains, lesquels les assimilaient à des catastrophes naturelles. Ils songeaient enfin à l'ironie de la situation qui les faisait converser ensemble comme deux vieux complices. Finalement, ce fut Athéna qui rompit cette rêverie.

« Hadès, me diras-tu la raison de tes révoltes constantes, de ces guerres à répétition entre nous ? Me détestes-tu ?

Je ne pourrai jamais te détester et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais contre le destin que je lutte. Ce destin qui pousse irrémédiablement les dieux dans l'oubli et les hommes dans le péché, je ne l'accepterai jamais.

Mais tu dois bien te rendre compte que cette fin est inéluctable ! Que ce mouvement, tu ne peux l'inverser.

Non, en fait je ne le sais pas. Je ne sais pas que c'est impossible, et c'est sans doute pour cela que je réussirai. Mais si tu veux une autre raison… »

Les yeux verts du dieu des morts se fixèrent sur Athéna tandis que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Tu es égoïste, le sais-tu ? Tu ne viens jamais me voir à moins que je fasse quelque chose de mal… Alors j'ai fait quelque chose de mal... »

Athéna eut un mouvement de recul de tout son corps comme si elle s'était vue asséner une gifle en pleine face. Au sentiment de révolte initiale succéda la joie puis la gêne et la déesse de la sagesse qui se voulait chaste rougit jusqu'aux yeux de cette déclaration.

« Tu… tu te moques encore de moi, c'est ça ? »

Hadès s'avança vers la porte puis posa la main sur le loquet avant de répondre.

« Pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Si je devais choisir une compagne, c'est sur toi que mon choix se porterait. Et si cette guerre était à refaire, je la referais. »

La porte coulissa violemment sur ses gonds alors que le dieu interpella très rudement l'échanson des dieux qui revenait de sa retraite précipitée.

« Geôlier ! Escortez la princesse Athéna vers un lieu plus décent ! »

Ganymède apparut quelques secondes plus tard, tentant maladroitement d'imiter l'attitude des gardes séraphins de Zeus.

Sans lui prêter attention, Hadès se retourna vers sa plus vieille ennemie.

« Athéna. Le soleil et la lune pourraient inverser leurs places que nous nous combattrions toujours. Nous reprendrons cette conversation lors de la prochaine guerre si tu le veux bien. Disons-nous adieu, un au revoir pourrait nous porter malheur. »

La déesse s'approcha de son oncle et alors qu'elle grimpait les deux premières marches de l'escalier, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

« Si tu veux me voir, inutile de détruire le monde. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, je viendrai. »

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils se quittèrent et se quitteraient à chaque guerre passée ou à venir, comme de vieux amis qui ont plaisir à se revoir.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi pour le dieu de la Mort pendant lesquels il se préoccupait uniquement de réécrire sa tirade à l'infini pour la détruire aussitôt.

Pendant ce temps, les dieux délibéraient et tergiversaient sur le châtiment qui conviendrait le mieux à celui qui avait troublé l'ordre de l'univers de si nombreuses fois. Certains étaient partisans de détruire la lignée dans laquelle le dieu avait pris l'habitude de se réincarner de façon à interrompre ce cycle. D'autres, comme Déméter, réclamaient que la foudre s'abattît sur son mausolée en Elysion et réduisît en cendres son corps originel.

Athéna prit finalement la parole.

« Hadès est le maître de la Mort. Celle-ci n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, elle est simplement incontrôlable. Enfermez-la dans une prison, elle la dévorera. Donnez-lui un gardien, elle le détruira. Tentez de l'anéantir et c'est le cycle de la vie lui-même que vous mettrez en danger car tous les hommes seront alors immortels. La Mort est un mal nécessaire mais le dieu qui la contrôle ne doit pas avoir de préférences. Nous ne pouvons pas enfermer Hadès, le détruire ni même le contrôler mais nous devons le convaincre de redevenir impartial. »

A l'énoncé de ces mots, le grand Zeus se leva de son trône et pour la première fois depuis le début des débats, prit position.

« Ma fille a parlé avec sagesse. Si nous ne pouvons détruire Hadès, alors il nous faut le contraindre à agir selon notre volonté. Mais cette contrainte ne saurait venir de nous, elle doit lui être dictée par sa propre conscience du Bien et du Mal. »

Et ce fut sur ces mots énigmatiques que le seigneur des cieux convoqua son divin frère devant ses juges.

Le fils de Tros et Callirhoé, nommé Ganymède, fit coulisser la clé dans la serrure de la cellule du dieu de la Mort. Il trouva celui-ci dans un état de concentration intense, penché sur sa tirade, mille fois ébauchée et jamais terminée.

Pensant ne pas avoir été remarqué, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et son pied droit balaya sans qu'il y prît garde, l'œuvre du dieu.

Celui-ci resta quelques secondes interloqué, partagé entre l'énormité de l'offense qui lui était faite et le sentiment de l'absurdité de cette œuvre inachevée.

L'échanson des dieux, inconscient de ce dilemme au centre duquel se jouait sa vie, se drapa à la façon des hérauts dans cette posture du serviteur qui en représentant son maître se montre plus arrogant que ce dernier.

« Le seigneur Zeus vous fait mander auprès de lui. »

Un sourire cruel que l'échanson ne remarqua pas déforma les lèvres du dieu.

« Ganymède, sais-tu quelle est ta constellation protectrice ? »

Le jeune troyen répondit par la négative alors qu'il prenait déjà le chemin du départ.

« C'est bien dommage. Car si tu m'es insupportable pour bien des motifs dont celui d'avoir remplacé ma nièce Hébé dans le rôle que tu occupes, aucune de ces motivations n'est suffisante pour justifier la peine de mort. »

Le jeune homme resta un moment sans voix tandis que le fils de Cronos le dominait maintenant de toute sa taille.

« Tu viens de détruire une œuvre dont je suis le seul à avoir le droit de disposer. Mais l'absurdité de ce labeur que je me suis imposé dépasse largement la gravité de ton crime. Je te serais même reconnaissant de m'en avoir délivré. Et pour te prouver ma gratitude, je vais te dire quelle est ta constellation protectrice. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le dieu des ténèbres approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'infortuné troyen en énonçant ces mots.

« C'est celle du Verseau qui te représente portant une jarre de nectar que tu déverses dans la coupe des dieux. Réjouis-toi car cette constellation qui n'existe pas encore, je vais l'offrir à ma chère Athéna. »

Et ce disant, le cosmos d'Hadès augmenta terriblement, se déployant par vagues ouvrant et refermant au sein même de l'Olympe les portes de l'Enfer. Les vagues d'Hadès affluaient et refluaient à chaque seconde disloquant chaque fois un peu plus l'enveloppe charnelle du frêle demi-dieu jusqu'à ce que son ichor s'envolât pour les étoiles, accompagnée par les restes de sa dépouille, formant les sept étoiles de la constellation du Verseau.

Et tandis que l'essence divine de Ganymède s'échappait de ses mains, le terrible Hadès souriait de contentement visiblement ému.

« Athéna, ma très chère, reçois ce présent de ma part dans l'attente de notre prochaine guerre. »

Et ce fut avec ce même sourire cruel qu'il se présenta devant le tribunal composé par ses pairs quelques minutes après ce nouveau meurtre.

La voix du grand Zeus tomba comme un couperet.

« Hadès, as-tu quelque chose à ajouter avant que ce tribunal rende sa décision ? »

Le dieu des morts leva les yeux vers le trône invisible et inaccessible dans lequel était assis son divin frère. Le dieu de la foudre avait toujours aimé dominer ses frères aînés et chacun de ces jugements était pour lui l'occasion de se grandir en les rabaissant.

Sur un échelon inférieur se trouvaient disposés les sièges dévolus aux autres Olympiens : Arès, Héphaïstos, Hermès, Aphrodite, Dionysos, Hestia, Artémis, Apollon, Déméter, Héra et l'incomparable Athéna.

Poséidon et Hadès, résidant dans d'autres contrées que le ciel, ne siégeaient dans cette assemblée qui avait pour fonction de les juger que lorsqu'un siège était vacant suite à la mise en cause d'un dieu.

Dans l'esprit du dieu infernal, l'ébauche d'un discours prenait forme. Il songea à citer le complot ourdi par Poséidon et Apollon contre Zeus qui avait entraîné leur bannissement provisoire de l'Olympe. Ce coup d'Etat avait failli être couronné de succès mais au final, l'un des conjurés avait libéré Zeus du filet d'airain dans lequel il était enfermé. Le dieu des océans et celui du soleil avaient été condamnés à servir le roi de Troie, Laomédon, et à bâtir les murs de sa cité qui résisteraient dix ans aux assauts des Achéens.

Le crime d'avoir tenté d'anéantir une humanité coupable de mille blasphèmes était assurément moins grand que celui de vouloir renverser le dieu suprême. A n'en pas douter, une défense habile aurait pu le sauver du déshonneur voire retourner les dieux en sa faveur.

Cependant, en dépit du pathétique de sa position présente, il n'oubliait pas qui il était et le respect qu'on lui devait. Il était le fils aîné de Cronos et de Rhéa, l'un des trois maîtres de l'univers et le maître de la Mort. Cette assemblée de dieux issus des amours adultères de son frère étaient bien peu de choses en comparaison du sang de Cronos. Aussi, abandonnant toute prudence, il délivra son message.

« Puisque tu me donnes la parole, mon frère, je te la prends. Voici ma vérité, écoute-la. Lorsque nous avons vaincu les Titans, l'héritage de Cronos fut divisé en trois : à Poséidon irait l'océan et ses profondeurs, à moi le royaume des ombres et à toi celui des cieux. La Terre fut déclarée commune à tous. N'oublie jamais cela car Poséidon et moi sommes tes frères et t'égalons en puissance et en gloire. »

La réponse de Zeus claqua comme la lanière d'un fouet.

« Comme je l'ai fait dire par Eris à l'ébranleur du sol, lorsqu'à Troie il menaçait de prendre le parti des Achéens, mes forces dépassent de loin les vôtres. C'est pourquoi ce droit que je tiens de la force, je l'utilise pour vous juger. »

Celle d'Hadès ne fut pas moins lourde de menaces.

« Il est exact qu'en ce moment comme par le passé, tu m'es très légèrement supérieur. Mais prends garde à toi car Athéna ne sera pas toujours le bouclier derrière lequel tu pourras t'abriter. Au moindre signe de faiblesse de ta part, je jetterai à bas cette couronne que tu prétends porter seul. »

A cette déclaration succéda un évènement étrange. Sortant du mutisme dans lequel s'étaient cantonnés les jurés présumés de ce tribunal divin, la grande Athéna se leva dans la lumière qui émanait de sa cloth et s'exprima de sa voix cristalline.

« Mon père, je vous prie de considérer votre réponse. Mes chevaliers et moi-même seront toujours dévoués à la défense de la race humaine qui est la mission que vous m'avez confiée. Aussi longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire, nous défendrons la Terre contre les ambitions d'Hadès. Ses paroles ne peuvent donc porter à conséquence car ce conflit est mien et non vôtre. Je vous en prie, Père, ne soyez pas amer. »

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles les fils de Cronos se livrèrent à une joute invisible dont aucun des deux ne pouvait sortir vainqueur tant leurs caractères étaient semblables. Puis finalement, le visage de Zeus retrouva la sérénité qui sied aux monarques.

« Ce tribunal a tranché et voici sa sentence. En punition des innombrables crimes dont tu t'es rendu coupable envers l'humanité, tu es condamné à te réincarner dans un corps humain à des époques différentes et devras te plier aux épreuves que nous t'imposerons.

Tu hais les humains. Tu vivras parmi eux, comme eux.

Tu te dis Hadès, le fils de Cronos, que ton nom ne soit plus. Il t'est interdit de le révéler sous peine de mort.

Tu te dis le maître de la mort. La foudre te frappera à chacun de tes blasphèmes.

Tu es roi dans les Enfers. Tu vas devenir un vagabond errant à la surface de la Terre sans but, un être pitoyable. »

Les pupilles du dieu des morts s'arrondirent de stupéfaction au fur à mesure qu'il entendait ce discours. La haine submergea son cœur au point de lui donner envie de hurler. Mais ce sentiment était contrebalancé par son incommensurable orgueil qui lui ordonnait de tenir son rang quoiqu'il dût lui en coûter. Il ne put cependant se contenir tout à fait.

« Aucun dieu… n'a jamais subi telle humiliation… Tu le regretteras, je le jure par le Styx, fleuve gardien des serments. Si tu te retrouves un jour à ma merci, je ne me contenterai pas de t'enfermer dans un filet comme Poséidon et Apollon ! »

Le seigneur des éclairs se leva et d'un geste du bras, balaya les paroles de son frère.

« Ce sont là paroles de mortel courroucé et non de dieu. Nous verrons si quelques réincarnations dans une existence misérable t'apprendront la sagesse. Hermès Psychopompos, je te charge de mener mon frère vers sa première vie. »

Le porteur du Caducée s'avança vers le dieu de la Mort et le saisit par le bras tandis qu'il le dérobait à la vue de l'assemblée et de l'Olympe redoutable et inaccessible.

Et alors qu'il se préparait pour sa première réincarnation, le dieu des morts lança un regard terrible à son frère du fond de l'émeraude de ses yeux.

« N'oublie jamais ceci, mon frère. Rien n'est interdit à celui qui a le pouvoir. »

Le dieu de la Mort se laissa conduire jusqu'aux rivages de la Mer Egée par le Messager des dieux étrangement silencieux. Rien dans sa démarche ni dans sa vêture n'indiquait pourtant le moindre changement si ce n'était une étrange aura qui émanait de lui.

Tous les Olympiens avaient certes un cosmos brillant mais celui-ci était spécial, il ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'avait connu le dieu des Enfers jusqu'à présent. Celui-ci se força pourtant à ne rien dire tant que l'Olympe pouvait encore les espionner.

Cependant, lorsque le dieu messager leva la main droite en direction de la mer Egée, une barque d'or à la figure de proue en forme de cygne émergea des eaux comme échappant à l'emprise d'un prédateur sous-marin.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda simplement Hadès.

Le messager des dieux. Qui d'autre puis-je être ? Mais peut-être pas de ceux que vous pensez. »

L'homme passa une main devant son visage, dévoilant sa véritable apparence dissimulée derrière un voile magique. Son vrai visage était masqué jusqu'à hauteur des yeux qu'il avait multicolores tandis que dans son dos, on observait l'épanouissement de six ailes d'archange, nombre qui dénotait son appartenance au plus haut rang de cet ordre.

« Tu as pris l'apparence d'Hermès et sus te dissimuler aux dieux au sein même de l'Olympe. Tu dois être exceptionnel.

Chaque dieu est une exception en soi, seigneur Hadès. Il n'est que les humains pour mener une existence banale.

Un humain… je m'apprête à en devenir un. »

Le messager saisit la nuance d'amertume dans la voix du dieu et mit à profit cette opportunité.

« Les règles imposées par Zeus me conviennent. Je vais cependant y ajouter la mienne, la voici : une fois par réincarnation, je vous cacherai au regard des dieux et vous permettrai d'utiliser votre pouvoir divin.

Libérer mon pouvoir, le peux-tu ?

Et bien plus encore. Mais en échange, je vous ferai à chaque fois une proposition que vous serez libre d'accepter ou de refuser.

Laquelle ?

Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Acceptez-vous mes règles ? »

Hadès considéra son interlocuteur avec un regard empli de suspicion.

« Deux questions avant que tout ne soit dit.

Je vous écoute.

Quel est ton nom ?

Ici et maintenant je me nomme Métatron.

L'archange réputé le plus proche de Dieu… et quel pouvoir sers-tu ?

Le plus ancien et puissant de tous. Celui de Cronos. »

Le dieu de la Mort resta quelques secondes interloqué par cette réponse puis, chose incroyable, saisit la main tendue de l'archange pour embarquer dans le frêle esquif.

« En ce cas, je te prie d'accepter mes excuses pour mon impolitesse, toi qui représentes mon père. Si sa volonté est que je te suive, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Métatron reçut la main du dieu avec un plaisir visible puis plongea sa rame dans la mer aux reflets émeraude.

« Vous ne le regretterez pas, seigneur Hadès. Je puis vous assurer que vous ne ennuierez pas une seconde en compagnie des rois que je vais vous présenter.

Des rois ? De quel royaume ?

Le seul qui n'existe pas bien sûr, celui d'Utopia. »


	3. Chapter 3

**CALIBAN LE SAUVAGE**

La barque d'Utopia à la figure de proue en forme de cygne semblait glisser sur les flots et le sommeil du paisible passager n'était troublé que par le mouvement de la rame du passeur s'enfonçant dans l'océan à intervalles réguliers.

Combien de temps avaient-ils navigué ainsi ? Nul n'aurait su le dire car Utopia les emmenait dans un autre espace temps qui ne se déroulait pas de la même façon que dans le monde des hommes. Au bout d'un temps incalculable, l'esquif finit par accoster sur une plage désolée de la côté cyrénéenne baignée par le soleil.

Le dormeur se réveilla lentement comme s'éveillant d'un rêve enivrant. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent sur le ciel bleu infini puis se posèrent sur le désert immense et redoutable.

« Le désert, encore… remarqua-t-il simplement.

Utopia vous envoie où elle a besoin de votre pouvoir. Répondit le passeur.

Je n'ai guère le choix de toute manière. Métatron, comment se nomme ce pays ?

Cyrénaïque est le nom que lui donne ses natifs. Les Grecs, qui y ont fondé plusieurs colonies, l'appellent Tripolis. »

Le passager sauta légèrement à terre avant de sentir la brûlante morsure du sable contre la plante de ses pieds. Sans un mot, le passeur lui lança des sandales de cuir qu'il enfila prestement. Une fois qu'il eût achevé cette besogne, il s'adressa à nouveau à son compagnon.

« Quelle est ma mission dans ce pays ?

Voulez-vous connaître les règles du jeu de Zeus ou celles d'Utopia ?

Si je suis ici, c'est parce que tu m'y as conduit. La foudre bien assez tôt me rappellera le souvenir du roi des dieux. Ta voix me rappelle celui de Cronos. Parle. »

Métatron plongea sa rame dans le sable et d'un mouvement vigoureux, commença à remettre son embarcation à flots.

« Aujourd'hui, un garçon est né dans la famille royale des Garamantes. Sa peau et ses cheveux ne sont pas ceux de son peuple. Ils le craindront pour cela mais ne le tueront pas. Dans quinze ans, vous devrez le vaincre pour franchir une nouvelle étape dans votre voyage.

Vaincre un enfant dans quinze ans ? Comment vais-je m'occuper jusque là ?

Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas vous ennuyer mais retenez bien que vous ne pourrez le vaincre avant son quinzième anniversaire. Comment comptez-vous faire ? »

Le compagnon se saisit d'une outre d'eau potable dans la barque avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée. Il porta l'objet à sa bouche et avala plusieurs gorgées.

« C'est très simple. Il est détesté, alors je l'aimerai à la place de son peuple, comme un fils si nécessaire. Je le rendrai fort de façon à m'en faire un rival et lorsqu'il sera plus puissant que moi, il sera perdu. »

Et ce fut sur ces paroles énigmatiques que le passeur s'éloigna pour ne revenir que quinze ans plus tard.

Zinchecra était préoccupé. Dans sa forteresse de Garama, protégé par ses murs en brique séchée et ses dix mille guerriers, il se sentait plus vulnérable encore qu'au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Il était le centième roi des Garamantes, un peuple qui occupait l'intérieur des terres libyques depuis 3000 ans. Son nom, celui de l'ancienne capitale de son empire, lui rappelait constamment le regard de ses ancêtres.

Parmi les peuples africains, ses sujets occupaient une place particulière. Ne partageant pas la plupart des caractéristiques des Noirs du Soudan, ils ne ressemblaient pas non plus aux Blancs de la Méditerranée. Bien que sa peau fût noire, il ne partageait pas avec les peuples voisins ce nez busqué et ces lèvres propres aux peuples d'Afrique. Ses cheveux lisses rappelaient ceux des Grecs. Les Garamantes avaient hérité de leurs lointains ancêtres des caractéristiques génétiques qui les rendaient uniques dans le continent africain et détestables à leurs voisins.

Mais son peuple avait du génie, il en était certain. Les Garamantes n'avaient pas attendu l'arrivée des Grecs pour domestiquer le cheval et attacher quatre de ces animaux à un char en osier. De cette façon, ils pouvaient lancer des raids terriblement meurtriers contre les Ethiopiens du pays de Pount qui se terraient dans leurs troglodytes.

Oui son peuple était unique et puissant… Mais cette particularité ne lui avait pas épargné la souffrance d'une défaite honteuse l'année précédente. Depuis quelques temps, les colons grecs de la côte libyque étaient remplacés par des vétérans de l'armée romaine qui venaient s'installer dans ces anciennes colonies.

Au début les Garamantes avaient commercé avec eux, leur échangeant du sel et des esclaves contre du vin et de l'huile d'olive. Bien sûr, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de lancer chaque été plusieurs raids contre ces nouveaux arrivants pour leur rappeler le tribut qui lui était dû. N'était-ce pas ainsi que ses ancêtres avaient toujours procédé avec les Ethiopiens ?

Mais la riposte des romains avait été terrible. A la tête de quelques milliers d'hommes, le consul Cornelius Balbus s'était enfoncé au cœur du royaume africain et avait arraché quinze villes au roi des Garamantes.

Les chars à quatre chevaux avaient été tout à fait inutiles face à la lourde infanterie romaine qui, formée en tortue, avait repoussé ses magnifiques charges sans essuyer la moindre perte. Seule la menace de la soif avait empêché l'ennemi de prendre Garama, la capitale de l'empire.

Depuis leur départ, il voyait son règne contesté par ses vassaux qui lui reprochaient sa défaite. La naissance d'un héritier aurait dû le réjouir au-delà de toute mesure.

Mais l'enfant qu'on lui avait présenté, bien que d'une beauté parfaite et troublante, était plus terrifiant que le plus horrible des chacals.

Son visage était celui de son père, partagé entre une influence européenne et africaine, ses jambes robustes et ses bras déjà musclés. Il n'avait d'autre défaut que la couleur de sa peau qui était plus blanche que le lait d'une ânesse.

Et cette couleur de peau l'identifiait sans aucun doute possible au visage de l'envahisseur romain. Que la nouvelle de sa naissance se répandît et le règne de Zinchecra serait terminé dans la minute. Ses guerriers retourneraient leurs sagaies contre lui et même les femmes aiguiseraient leurs ongles pour le déchiqueter vivant si l'on apprenait que sa femme avait mis au monde un romain.

Devant lui se tenaient son épouse ainsi que la sorcière qui avait aidé à la naissance de l'enfant. Celui-ci était posé à terre comme un objet encombrant. Ses cris troublaient le silence oppressant sans qu'aucune femme ne fût autorisée à lui donner le sein.

Les deux femmes étaient dissemblables au possible. Autant la reine était belle et gracieuse, parée des plus beaux autours achetés à des commerçants grecs, autant la sorcière était laide, puante et crasseuse. La poussière couvrait littéralement tout son corps et sa bouche édentée expulsait une haleine fétide.

Pour finir, le roi finit par lever la tête du bâton en os d'éléphant sur lequel il s'appuyait pour marcher à la façon d'un vieillard sénile.

Ses ordres fusèrent finalement sur un ton faible.

« Cet enfant ne peut être mien. Sa peau est celle de notre ennemi. Qu'il soit mis hors de ma vue, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir !

Dois-je le tuer ? demanda la sorcière.

Non, il vivra. Mais loin de moi. Je veux qu'il soit enfermé dans la plus sombre des geôles, qu'il devienne aveugle et qu'il souffre que je puisse me rappeler chaque fois que je maudirai les romains qu'au moins l'un d'eux souffre à ce moment. »

Un frémissement tout à fait perceptible parcourut l'échine de la reine mais elle n'osa intervenir de peur d'accélérer son funeste destin.

Le roi attendit quelques minutes que la sorcière se fût débarrassée de son fardeau et revînt devant sa vue pour continuer.

D'une voix impérieuse et courroucée, il appela les gardes du palais. Deux Garamantes apparurent quelques secondes plus tard, sommairement armés de sagaies.

« Gardes ! Ces deux femmes ont tenté de m'assassiner. Elles ont échoué mais sont parvenues à tuer l'héritier que les dieux m'avaient donné. Tuez-les ! »

Une expression de terreur mêlée de surprise se peignit sur le visage de la sorcière. Un des gardes s'avança vers elle avec un dégoût mêlé de crainte. Il la saisit par le crâne, la forçant à ouvrir la mâchoire puis il lui coupa la langue.

La vieille sentit son propre sang s'écouler dans sa gorge et les restes de sa langue obstruer ses voix respiratoires. Elle fut prise de spasmes nerveux et commença la lente agonie qui allait la conduire à la mort par suffocation.

Le second garde s'approcha de la reine. Celle-ci arracha ses vêtements avec fureur, découvrant son ventre.

« Frappe-moi au ventre si tu l'oses ! C'est là que j'ai porté mon enfant ! » hurla-t-elle tout en fixant son bourreau avec des yeux injectés de sang.

Celui-ci recula d'un pas pour chercher le regard du roi dont les lèvres s'étaient déformées en un rictus craintif. Prenant le mouvement de recul du souverain pour de la peur, le guerrier décida de surmonter la sienne.

La lame de la sagaie s'enfonça profondément dans le ventre de la reine, lui laissant le temps de prononcer ses derniers mots.

« Vis pour moi, mon fils. Vis et venge-moi. Les dieux me sont témoins que tu es fils de roi… lève-toi pour reprendre ce qui te revient de droit ! »

Le jour même où l'enfant fut enfermé dans la geôle la plus sombre du palais de Garama, un homme à la peau blanche se présenta aux portes de la cité pour demander audience au roi. Ses yeux étaient si verts et sa prestance si impressionnante que les gardes n'osèrent lui refuser le passage.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'inconnu était introduit auprès du roi mais pour conjurer sa présence malsaine, une escouade de sorciers avait été appelée en renforts et il devrait supporter la puanteur qui s'échappait des peaux de bête qu'ils portaient sur leurs dos.

« Qui es-tu et que veux-tu de Zinchecra, étranger ? demanda le roi abruptement.

Civis romanus. Répondit simplement l'interpellé. »

Le roi resta un instant terrifié par cette affirmation. « Civis romanus » signifiait en latin « je suis citoyen romain ». Autrement dit cet homme était sous la protection de la grande Rome et partout où s'étendait la puissance de cet empire, il était protégé contre toute insulte.

Le tuerait-il qu'il verrait Cornelius Balbus revenir à la tête de ses légions pour venger cette mort.

Mais le garder en vie n'était pas moins dangereux car sa présence pouvait indisposer les clans qui revendiquaient la succession en l'absence d'un héritier mâle.

« Peux-tu le prouver ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'étranger sortit de sa toge une bague dans laquelle était incrusté le profil d'un petit personnage. Le roi se fit apporter l'objet par l'un des sorciers puis l'examina minutieusement.

Le sceau représentait un homme ailé vêtu d'une toge tenant une épée de sa main droite. Autour de lui on distinguait une inscription en grec.

« Que signifie cette inscription ? interrogea le roi.

Pluton, dispensateur de richesses. » Mentit l'étranger.

Bien que le nom de cette divinité ne dît pas grand-chose au roi, le surnom qui lui était apposé tendait à prouver que la personne qui se trouvait devant lui était issu d'une ancienne famille. S'il s'était perdu dans ce désert, les troupes romaines devaient sans doute être à sa recherche. Le leur livrer c'était révéler l'emplacement de la capitale, le tuer c'était courir le risque de représailles. Restait la possibilité de l'enfermer ou de le vendre comme esclave aux nomades qui se rendaient en Ethiopie où les Romains ne poussaient jamais leurs montures. Mais alors que le roi pesait le pour et le contre de chacune de ces options, sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'étranger.

« Roi des Garamantes, je ne suis pas venu ici pour déclencher une guerre en me mettant à ta merci mais pour te dire ceci. Le fils que tu as eu de Sycorax, je suis venu te l'enlever. A cette minute, remets-le en mon pouvoir ou crains la colère de Rome. »

Le roi fut à nouveau stupéfait par l'arrogance du voyageur et encore plus par le fait qu'il connaissait le nom de la femme qu'il avait tuée. Il envisagea l'espace d'une seconde de le percer de sa lance et de laisser son cadavre aux chacals. Mais à nouveau cette possibilité le plongea dans un abîme de réflexion stérile.

« Roi, tu es trop faible pour laver l'affront de cette injure et trop lâche pour tuer ton fils de tes mains. Tu crains Rome à travers moi et bien que je sois seul et désarmé, tu ne peux me tuer, même entouré de tes soldats. Alors je te le dis à nouveau : donne-moi le fils que tu as rejeté. Remets-le en mon pouvoir. Si tu ne le fais pas, j'annoncerai à Balbus que ton épouse a mis au monde un enfant qui a les traits d'un romain et il marchera sur ta capitale pour le délivrer. »

Les yeux du roi lancèrent à nouveau des éclairs de haine et cette fois, il se saisit d'une lance posée à côté de son trône, visa son visiteur et décocha un coup mortel.

Avec une habileté incroyable, celui-ci saisit le trait au vol avant qu'il ne l'atteigne puis, avec une rapidité fulgurante renvoya la lance vers le sorcier qui se trouvait à droite du roi.

L'arme frappa le vieillard en plein torse, entraînant son corps décharné dans sa course jusqu'à l'encastrer dans le mure de briques auquel était adossé le trône.

Zinchecra resta quelques secondes pétrifié de peur, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait de voir avant que la voix du Romain ne s'élève à nouveau, impérieuse.

« Roi ! Je ne peux tolérer cet affront ! Remets-moi ton fils immédiatement ou je te présenterai à l'ange de la mort ! »

Le roi lança un regard suppliant à l'un des guerriers à sa droite, lequel courut vers les geôles. Pendant les quelques minutes qui s'écoulèrent avant que l'enfant ne soit remis au citoyen de la grande cité, les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard.

Finalement, le souverain articula une question d'une voix digne et ferme.

« Pour quelle raison veux-tu posséder mon fils ?

J'ai besoin de lui pour me tuer. »

Et ce fut sur cette réponse qu'il quitta le palais de Garama, emmenant avec lui un nourrisson qui n'avait pas encore de nom.

Les premières années, le citoyen romain placé sous le signe de Pluton confia l'enfant à une louve qui l'allaita comme son enfant. Ainsi pensait-il probablement rendre hommage aux jumeaux Romulus et Remus, les fondateurs de Rome.

L'enfant apprit les rudiments de la chasse à mains nues. Il développa ses muscles à l'extrême, aiguisa ses ongles pour en faire des griffes ainsi que ses dents rendues plus résistantes par le contact de la chair crue.

A trois ans, il était devenu un redoutable tueur et son métabolisme avait évolué si rapidement qu'il avait déjà la taille d'un enfant de sept ans. Il mangeait tout animal que la nature plaçait sur sa route mais jamais de fruit ni d'herbe, fussent-elles médicinales. L'enfant était devenu exclusivement carnivore, il ne s'exprimait que par grognements et dormait toujours à même le sol. Sa nature sauvage et violente le poussait à déchirer ses proies sans même penser à les partager avec ses compagnons.

Puis le jour vint où son bienfaiteur estima que la nature avait suffisamment imprégné sa personnalité. Il lui fallait maintenant l'expérience de la barbarie.

A cette fin, il plaça sur sa route des marchands de fourrures qui décimèrent tout son clan sous ses yeux avec leurs armes de métal. L'enfant-loup se défendit férocement, arrachant un bras à l'un des chasseurs et plantant profondément ses crocs dans le cou d'un autre. Gravement blessé, l'homme se débattit entre les griffes de l'enfant mais chaque mouvement qu'il faisait pour se défendre drainait davantage de sang et bientôt il ne put plus bouger. Et avec la même rage qu'il mettait à dévorer ses proies, le fils du roi déchiqueta la chair de l'homme entre ses crocs, but son sang qui coulait à flots se délectant de l'horrible bruit de sussion qu'il faisait en retirant ses griffes des blessures de son congénère.

Les marchands le regardèrent un instant, stupéfaits d'horreur. Ils hésitèrent à partir en courant mais, leur cupidité prenant le dessus, ils comprirent le profit qu'ils pourraient tirer de la vente d'un enfant loup et se ruèrent sur lui.

Il n'avait que trois ans et même si sa constitution était celle d'un loup, il ne faisait pas le poids face à une dizaine d'adultes armés de lances et de filets.

Bientôt il fut encerclé par les piques et poussé vers une cage comme une bête sauvage. Il passa les semaines suivantes à rugir au fond de sa cage tandis qu'il usait ses dents contre les barreaux.

Puis les marchands l'emmenèrent au camp fortifié de Leptis Magna sur la côte libyque. Là, un centurion romain les mena vers une tente écarlate dont il leur autorisa l'accès.

A l'intérieur, un homme de haute stature vêtu de la toge blanche et rouge des patriciens était confortablement installé dans un sofa, absorbé par la lecture d'un ouvrage d'Hérodote intitulé _l'Enquête._ En apercevant les marchands, il leur montra sa bague en signe de reconnaissance puis, après leur avoir intimé l'ordre de se retirer, daigna se pencher vers l'animal en cage.

En le voyant se débattre entre ses barreaux, un rictus de contentement déforma ses lèvres.

« Tu es conforme en tout point à ce que j'attendais. Parfait. »

Puis l'homme partit s'allonger nonchalamment dans son sofa sans adresser le moindre regard à la créature.

« Il paraît que tu as dévoré le bras de l'un des chasseurs qui t'a amené à moi. Y as-tu pris plaisir ? »

L'enfant émit un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain. L'homme continua sa lecture avec le même détachement.

« Tu es un humain et pourtant, tu prends plaisir à dévorer tes semblables. Quel nom pourrais-je te donner ? Voyons… tu es un cannibale. Peut-être pourrais-je t'appeler ainsi ? Cannibale. »

L'enfant éructa les syllabes de ce mot avec difficulté. Dans sa langue peu habituée aux consonnes, le « n » devenait « l » et vice versa. Il répéta plusieurs fois ces syllabes « Ca…Li…Ba…N ». Puis un sourire cruel se peignit sur ses lèvres.

L'homme le regarda avec un intérêt renouvelé.

« Ainsi, sans jamais avoir connu un autre être humain, tu as gardé le don de la parole. Intéressant. Tu as choisi ton nom. Tu t'appelleras désormais Caliban, le sauvage. »

Un nouveau rictus qui ressemblait très vaguement à un sourire déforma à nouveau les lèvres de l'enfant-loup. Cependant, il continuait à grogner et à laminer les barreaux de sa cage avec ses crocs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, cette agitation finit par déranger le lecteur assoupi. Pliant à regret le manuscrit, il le déposa avec soin sur son sofa et vint s'accroupir devant la cage.

« Tu as appris la violence, il est temps pour toi de connaître la peur. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Et l'enfant obéit, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme, se perdant dans la contemplation de ses pupilles vertes si profondes. Il eut l'impression de se noyer dans un lac dont seuls ses yeux surnageaient encore. Puis il se vit, lui l'enfant loup. Sale et couvert de sang à tel point qu'il s'était mêlé à la crasse qui recouvrait son corps.

Son visage était blanc, sans poil. Son nez n'était en rien semblable à celui de sa mère louve de même que la forme de son crâne. Pour la première fois, il réalisa qui il n'était point et cette prise de conscience le tétanisa comme s'il se réveillait d'un long rêve.

Il scruta ensuite le visage de l'homme et comprit en un éclair qu'il était plus semblable au sien que celui de sa mère louve. Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour toucher ce visage, les yeux de l'homme prirent une couleur bleu acier emplie d'une envie de meurtre si puissante qu'elle réveilla en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu en compagnie de sa meute.

Saisi d'un effroi qui lui broyait l'estomac, le garçon se ratatina sur lui-même jusqu'au fond de sa cage et plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux. Mais même cette protection n'était pas suffisante pour le soustraire à ce regard assassin.

Le visage de l'homme s'adoucit si soudainement qu'il en était encore plus terrifiant.

« C'est bien, tu as appris la peur. La sagesse viendra plus tard. »

L'homme s'assit en tailleur devant la cage.

« Caliban, sais-tu pourquoi tu existes ? »

L'enfant ne comprit pas la question mais il se rasséréna quelque peu.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Veux-tu savoir pourquoi je t'ai laissé vivre avec les loups ? C'est parce que je voulais me débarrasser de toi. Mais tu as survécu alors je suis forcé de t'ouvrir la voie de la souffrance. C'est par la souffrance que tu comprendras pourquoi tu existes. »

Et l'homme frappa dans ses mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tribun du camp fortifié accompagné de plusieurs hommes en armes et de robustes esclaves apparut dans l'embrasure de la tente.

« Tu m'as fait demander, excellence.

Oui, Titus Arius. Tu vas emmener ce garçon dans la prison la plus profonde de Leptis Magna.

Bien.

Attends. Je veux qu'on ne le nourrisse qu'un jour sur deux et seulement lorsqu'il aura appris un mot nouveau en écoutant les conversations de ses geôliers. Mais ce n'est pas tout : tu lui laisseras un couteau pour qu'il apprenne à manger décemment. Enfin, tu ne le nourriras qu'avec de la viande crue. S'il veut la faire cuire, il devra comprendre par lui-même comment faire du feu.

Et s'il tente de s'échapper ?

Alors blessez-le mais ne le tuez pas car cela lui donnera la motivation de réessayer ainsi que la peur de la douleur.

Il en sera fait comme tu le désires, excellence.

Bien. Je vais surveiller les travaux de construction de cette cité. Nous reparlerons de cet enfant dans six ans s'il est toujours en vie. »

« Je n'ai pas peur des ténèbres. J'ai grandi dans les ténèbres… »

« Pourquoi suis-je enfermé ici ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal ! Privés du soleil, mes yeux sont devenus aveugles. Mais curieusement j'ai une pensée qui me revient toujours en tête : à quoi ressemble Dieu ? »

« Dieu n'est qu'une pensée, je le sais à présent mais c'est une pensée réconfortante. Ô dieu que je hais tant, pourquoi m'as-tu enfermé ici ?

Ma chair est laminée par les lames de mes geôliers mais je ne ressens plus la douleur, elle me rend plus fort à chaque fois. Lorsqu'ils dorment, j'entends les battements de leurs cœurs, l'écoulement de leur sang dans leurs veines.

Je ne les vois pas mais je connais toutes leurs infirmités, leurs tics. Si je le voulais, je pourrais les tuer mais j'ai encore tant de choses à apprendre, à comprendre. »

« J'ai décidé de donner un visage à mon Dieu. A l'aide du vieux couteau que l'on m'a donné pour déchiqueter la nourriture, j'ai taillé la roche de ma cellule. Je l'ai polie avec mes mains nues jusqu'à faire émerger un visage.

Mon dieu ressemble à ce que je connais, je lui ai donné des yeux semblables à ceux des loups mais aussi des cheveux lisses et longs comme les miens. Je lui ai fait une bouche pour crier son désespoir et sa haine et des mains griffues pour déchirer ses victimes.

Il est là le dieu de Caliban, le dieu cannibale. »

« Combien de temps ai-je passé ici ? Il m'est difficile de le dire car je n'ai jamais vu la lumière du soleil. Les gardes prennent leur relève à une heure qu'ils identifient comme l'aube. J'imagine qu'il s'agit de la révolution du cycle solaire.

Mais qu'y-a-t-il par delà les ténèbres ? A quoi peut bien ressembler le soleil ? Je l'ai oublié comme j'ai oublié comment dormir. Je ne dors jamais mais je somnole continuellement. J'ai peur de m'endormir. J'ai beau vivre avec les ténèbres, que se passerait-il s'ils me submergeaient totalement ? Si je ferme les yeux, les rouvrirai-je ? Si je m'endors, me réveillerai-je ? Ces pensées se bousculent dans ma tête et je n'ai aucune réponse.

Mes geôliers parlent un latin vulgaire que j'ai appris à leur contact avec parfois des bribes de garamante mais leur conversation est très limitée. Comment pourrai-je trouver des réponses ? L'homme qui m'a enfermé ici, lui connaît toutes les réponses et les questions. Le rencontrer de nouveau est devenu mon but, ma raison de vivre. »

L'homme placé sous le signe de Pluton s'avança d'un pas majestueux vers la tente écarlate qui dominait le camp de Leptis Magna.

Un légionnaire en faction lui adressa un salut militaire qu'il ne lui retourna pas puis, sans un mot, l'introduisit chez le consul.

« Ave Cornelius Balbus. » dit-il simplement en pénétrant sous la tenture.

La tente du consul était meublée assez sommairement. On y trouvait le buste du consul Caius Julius Caesar ainsi que les aigles de sa légion. Deux canapés étaient disposés au centre du complexe. Sur une table basse étaient posés quelques rafraîchissements. Enfin, on devinait au fond de la pièce un petit autel dans lequel se trouvaient les statuettes de Vesta, la divinité du foyer.

« Ave maître Pluton, prenez place s'il vous plaît ».

Lucius Cornelius Balbus était un homme assez banal qui poussait devant lui la bedaine traditionnelle des patriciens. La nature lui avait donné un visage agréable que l'excès de chair avait alourdi. Ses bras bronzés par le soleil de sa terre natale de Cadix révélaient ses origines provinciales et rappelaient qu'il n'avait acquis que récemment la nationalité romaine. Il portait la toge blanche et rouge des consuls avec autant de distinction qu'un vieux singe.

L'hôte du consul prit place et s'allongea sur le côté du canapé, se saisissant d'une grappe de raisin. Après avoir échangé quelques mondanités de pure forme, les deux hommes en vinrent au vif du sujet.

« Combien de temps allez-vous me faire attendre, maître Pluton ?

Cela ne fait jamais que deux ans que tu as été nommé consul, Balbus.

L'Africa Vetus est la pire affectation que la République pouvait m'offrir ! Je suis bien mal payé de mes services.

Des tiens ou de ceux de ton oncle ? »

A cela, le romain ne trouva rien à répondre. Il savait pertinemment que l'élévation de sa famille devait beaucoup au rôle diplomatique joué par son oncle, Lucius Cornelius Balbus, auprès de César pendant la guerre civile. Le dictateur l'avait récompensé en lui donnant la citoyenneté romaine et en le faisant si riche qu'à sa mort il avait légué vingt-cinq drachmes à chaque citoyen de Rome. Lui, Cornelius Balbus Minor, n'était que le neveu de son oncle, un protégé de César parmi d'autres. Depuis la mort de son oncle, le caractère précaire de sa position l'avait poussé à solliciter une affectation militaire qu'il avait obtenue en Afrique. Par la suite, il avait fait la guerre aux nomades avec succès mais sans jamais parvenir à rapporter le moindre butin et cela le Sénat ne le lui pardonnait pas.

« Je ne serai pas toujours dans l'ombre de mon oncle. Et c'est la raison de votre présence ici, maître Pluton.

Je suis ici par la volonté d'une puissance qui n'est point celle de Rome, ne te méprends pas, Balbus.

Certes mais nos intérêts convergent.

Cela est vrai aujourd'hui mais ne le sera pas nécessairement demain.

Vous avez cependant davantage besoin de moi que l'inverse. Vous n'étiez qu'un vagabond, je vous ai offert un toit, un statut, une situation.

Et je t'offrirai ton triomphe, Balbus. »

Le proconsul s'interrompit un instant en pensant à cette possibilité fabuleuse. Le triomphe était la consécration d'une carrière politique et militaire. Il consistait pour un général victorieux à faire dans Rome un défilé fantastique, suivi de ses prisonniers, précédé par les prêtres et une horde d'esclaves lançant des pétales de fleur sur sa route. Le général se tenait quant à lui sur un char décoré à la feuille d'or et avait le privilège insigne de porter les lauriers de la victoire. Pour un provincial comme lui, un citoyen récent et contesté, un triomphe serait le point d'orgue de sa carrière et probablement le dernier que la République mourante connaîtrait.

« Vous avez su toucher la corde sensible. Mais pour qu'il y ait triomphe, il me faut une victoire et si possible un butin énorme pris sur une grande cité.

Tu sais comme moi que les Garamantes ont déplacé leur capitale de façon à se prémunir contre d'autres attaques.

Et vous connaissez sa localisation, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui et non. Pour trouver cette cité dans le désert, j'ai utilisé un don qui m'est propre mais que je ne peux employer qu'à de rares occasions et avec prudence.

Vous avez vos raisons, soit ! Mais vous ne pourrez me cacher la vérité très longtemps ! J'ai les moyens de sévir contre vous !

Non.

Comment cela, non ?

Non, tu ne les as pas, Balbus. Cela peut te sembler étrange mais je suis protégé par un dieu puissant et redoutable. Si tu me touches, tu te condamnes à une fin terrible. Certes, ce ne sera pas immédiat ni même dans la journée mais crois-moi, tu ressentiras amèrement le poids de ta faute si tu me touches. Ce dieu-là ne l'oubliera pas. »

Cornelius Balbus tressaillit contre son gré en entendant ces paroles. Le détachement apparent avec lequel cet homme qui cachait son vrai nom derrière celui de Pluton avait proféré cette sombre menace était proprement malsain.

« Bien. J'imagine que votre jeune protégé est la clé de mes ennuis.

C'est exact. Sous peu, il pourra nous indiquer la localisation exacte de la capitale des Garamantes et tu pourras te livrer à un massacre horrible comme c'est la coutume de Rome.

Réprouveriez-vous ces coutumes, maître Pluton ?

Pas plus qu'une autre forme de barbarie. Rome est un empire et sa puissance se bâtit dans la guerre. Cependant, vous autres romains faites la guerre pour drainer des masses d'esclaves vers votre ville et ce faisant vous les privez de leur libre arbitre, et cela est pour moi pire que de les tuer.

Seriez-vous un idéaliste ?

Non, mais on ne peut pas juger un esclave. Aussi est-il condamné à errer sur les rives de l'Achéron au lieu de se diriger vers l'une des prisons de l'Enfer. C'est pour moi, une perte inestimable. »

Neuf années passèrent encore pendant lesquelles les travaux de construction de Leptis Magna progressèrent lentement. Cornelius Balbus manquait de main d'œuvre servile pour exécuter les tâches les plus pénibles de sorte qu'il devait faire venir des esclaves à grand coût depuis Carthage.

Pendant ce temps, Caliban progressa dans la maîtrise de ses sens. Comme il vivait dans l'obscurité, il avait pris l'habitude de clore ses paupières pour épargner à ses yeux un effort inutile de sorte qu'il devenait aveugle.

Chaque jour, il se livrait à des exercices physiques extrêmes de façon à développer sa musculature et ses os. Il n'avait que 12 ans mais mesurait déjà 170 cm, c'était un africain géant aux cheveux blancs que les gardes avaient appris à craindre.

Comme un loup, il se nourrissait uniquement de viande et refusait toute autre nourriture.

De temps à autre, il tentait une évasion et les légionnaires devaient former une tortue face à lui pour le repousser, terrifiés par son attitude de bête sauvage.

Chaque fois Caliban suivait la même ligne de conduite. Commençant par se jeter sur le mur compact des soldats, il arrachait leurs boucliers avec ses griffes et se saisissait du premier soldat venu. Une fois cela fait, il s'éloignait avec sa proie et la dévorait vivante sans plus se soucier du danger représenté par les légionnaires.

Malgré leurs efforts désespérés, ceux-ci ne parvenaient jamais à lui faire lâcher prise et leurs lances se brisaient comme des brindilles contre sa peau plus dure que l'airain.

Les crocs de Caliban broyaient tout, le métal comme la chair. Il plongeait ses dents dans la chair frétillante de sa proie, commençant par dévorer son foie puis le cœur. Il ne se préoccupait de la souffrance de sa victime que lorsque les cris de celle-ci lui devenaient insupportables. Alors, soit il la décapitait, soit il plongeait ses crocs dans la gorge, arrachant la jugulaire et la carotide d'un coup sec.

Une fois son repas terminé, il se laissait docilement reconduire à sa cellule en feignant d'être intimidé par le mur de lances qui s'élevait devant lui.

Mais à cette violence succédait des périodes de calme qui semblaient infiniment longues à ses geôliers rendus anxieux. Il passait ainsi des semaines à méditer dans sa cellule, ne se réveillant que pour affiner la sculpture de son dieu à tête de loup.

Depuis longtemps, maintenant, il avait pris conscience de son existence mais ne pouvait y trouver aucune justification. Une question lui revenait toujours et encore à l'esprit.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour me retrouver ici ? Pourquoi ces hommes me détestent-ils ? Ne comprennent-ils pas mon besoin de viande ? Je ne les tue que lorsqu'elle me vient à manquer. Mais le monde se réduit-il à cette ville ? »

Alors il poussait des hurlements horribles de bête prise au piège qui glaçaient d'horreur la garnison de Leptis Magna et par lesquels il exprimait sa détresse et son désarroi car à la question « pourquoi j'existe ? », il ne trouvait toujours aucune réponse.

Ce fut l'une de ces nuits que Pluton vint le trouver pour la première fois depuis six ans. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le cœur de Caliban se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, il ressentait une gratitude immense envers cet homme et surtout un soulagement indicible à constater que la seule personne qui s'était adressée à lui comme à un être humain s'intéressait à nouveau à lui.

L'illustre personnage se présenta devant la cellule et balaya du regard l'espace autour de lui. En quelques mots prononcés sur un ton impérieux, il congédia les geôliers après leur avoir ordonné d'ouvrir la cellule.

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'adresse la parole à Caliban, recroquevillé dans la pièce exigüe qui lui servait de foyer.

« Tu parles, n'est-ce pas ? »

La gorge de Caliban se contorsionna pour libérer difficilement un flot de mots hachés.

« J'ai appris… les mots… mais… c'est la première fois… que je les utilise. »

L'homme fit une grimace appréciative.

« Ton latin est un peu vulgaire mais ton garamante est passable, c'est bien. Quand je pense que les romains te prennent pour un animal. »

La main de Pluton s'attarda sur le visage du dieu taillé à même la roche.

« C'est ton dieu, n'est-ce pas ? Comment se nomme t-il ?

Ca… Caliban… c'est le seul nom que je connaisse. »

Nouveau sourire amusé de la part de Pluton.

« Dieu a fait les hommes à son image mais ils le lui ont bien rendu, dira-ton un jour. Il est tout à fait compréhensible que ton dieu ait ton nom. »

Caliban se sentait frémir d'impatience. Il mourait d'envie de poser une question à cet homme mais cherchait désespérément le moyen de faire preuve de politesse. Au bout de longues minutes de réflexion, il finit par se souvenir du mot « dominus » que les esclaves utilisaient pour s'adresser à leur maître.

« Dominus… Caliban a une question à vous poser.

Quelle est-elle ? répondit l'intéressé visiblement amusé par ce titre de courtoisie.

Pourquoi Caliban existe ? »

Une longue minute de silence suivit avant que Pluton ne se décide à répondre.

« Je vais te dire la vérité, Caliban. Et cette vérité c'est que tu n'aurais jamais dû naître. Tu es né de parents garamantes mais tes traits sont ceux d'un grec ou d'un latin. Avant même ta naissance, une prophétie annonça que tu verrais le jour dans le but d'assassiner un grand dieu. Ton père, le roi Zinchechra, eut vent de cette prophétie et s'en effraya. Alors il te condamna à mort ainsi que ta mère. Mentit le seigneur Pluton.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Caliban n'était pas venu au monde pour le tuer !

\- Certes mais tu étais investi dès ta naissance d'un rôle supérieur à celui de ton père et cela suffit à attiser sa jalousie et sa peur.

\- Que… Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Je me suis introduit dans la cité de ton père et suis reparti avec toi dans mes bras.

\- Mais pourquoi ? »

La réponse de Pluton tomba comme un couperet.

« Parce que, Caliban, c'est moi le grand dieu que tu dois tuer ! »

Des pensées contradictoires se succédaient dans l'esprit de Caliban mais l'une d'elles revenait à chaque fois : Pluton avait les réponses.

« Caliban existe… pour vous tuer… dominus.

Oui. C'est la raison de ton existence et la réponse à la question qui t'obsède.

Mais alors pourquoi avoir sauvé Caliban ?»

Dans un élan inattendu, Pluton se pencha vers l'enfant-loup et le prit dans ses bras, l'attirant si près de lui qu'il pouvait déverser ses mots directement dans son oreille. Caliban sentait pour la première fois la chaleur d'un autre être humain contre lui, il en rougit d'émotion.

« Si je t'ai sauvé, Caliban, c'est parce que je ne crois pas au destin mais au libre arbitre. En te tuant, j'aurais fui mon destin, en te sauvant, je l'affronte. Et toi aussi, le moment venu, tu auras le choix entre prendre ma vie ou l'épargner.

Caliban n'est pas sûr… de comprendre dominus.

Cela fait partie de ton apprentissage, en tant qu'être humain. »

Sans un mot, Pluton relâcha son étreinte sur l'enfant-loup et dans le même silence détacha de ses épaules la légère cape noire qui doublait sa toge pour la poser sur les épaules de son protégé.

Lentement, il s'approcha du buste du dieu cannibale taillé dans le granit.

« Ce dieu, Caliban, tu le hais ou tu l'aimes ? »

L'enfant sauvage hésita un instant avant de donner une réponse.

« Caliban hait Caliban mais il l'aime aussi. »

Pluton parut satisfait de cette réponse et d'un geste impérieux ouvrit la porte de la cellule en englobant tout l'espace autour de lui.

« Ton incarcération s'achève maintenant. Il est temps de t'utiliser, cannibale ! »

Ce jour de l'année 30 av J.C, la Xe légion placée sous les ordres de Cornelius Balbus s'ébranla presqu'entièrement vers une destination inconnue de leur chef.

Ces 4.000 légionnaires formaient un curieux cortège de soldats accompagnés de charriots tirés par des bœufs assurant leur ravitaillement pour une durée à peine supérieure à deux semaines.

Les hommes marchaient dans le désert, souffrant à chaque pas du contact du sable brûlant contre leur peau. Le jour, ils devaient protéger leurs crânes contre le soleil et la nuit monter des tentes pour éviter de mourir de froid ou emportés par une tempête de sable.

Caliban et Pluton marchaient en tête, très loin devant le convoi des légionnaires, suivant une piste connue d'eux-seuls. L'instinct animal de l'enfant-loup stimulé par les encouragements de son mentor était infaillible. Rien ne pouvait troubler son flair, pas plus les pistes factices tracées par les garamantes que les tempêtes de sable qui dissipaient toute trace de présence humaine.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Lorsque son odorat le trahissait, Caliban faisait appel à son ouïe, alors le battement du cœur d'un serpent ondulant dans le sable vers une piste empruntée par des rongeurs lui permettait de deviner le chemin des caravanes.

Grâce aux talents de l'enfant-loup, il ne fallut guère plus d'une semaine à la Xe légion pour atteindre Zinchechra, la nouvelle capitale des Garamantes à laquelle le roi avait donné son nom.

Devant les hauts murs en brique séchée de la ville, Caliban observait les défenseurs des créneaux avec une expression nuancée dans son regard. Aucun soldat n'osant l'approcher, il devina sans peine l'identité de la personne qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules à cet instant.

« Tu ne devrais pas approcher aussi près des remparts. A cette distance, tu es à portée des lances garamantes.

Je sais, maître. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de voir à quoi ressemblent ces hommes qui viennent de mon pays. »

Pluton observa avec satisfaction que son pupille avait fini par apprendre à s'exprimer à la première personne plutôt que de se désigner par son nom.

« Et quelle conclusion tires-tu de cette observation ?

Je ne leur ressemble pas. Notre peau n'est pas de la même couleur.

Peu importe la couleur de ta peau, tu es de ce peuple. Mais que ressens-tu chez eux, toi dont les yeux redécouvrent progressivement la lumière ?

Je ressens leur peur à chacun de leur mouvement. Ils suintent littéralement la terreur.

Et quel désir ce sentiment t'inspire-t-il ?

J'ai envie de les tuer tous et de dévorer leurs cœurs ! Des êtres si pitoyables ne méritent pas de vivre ! »

Pluton médita quelques secondes la dernière phrase de son protégé puis il posa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

« Tu sais, je me demande si en fait la raison de ton existence n'est pas tout simplement d'éradiquer toute forme de vie.

C'est bien possible, maître.

Allons, puisque tu veux la vie de ces hommes, je vais donner l'ordre de l'assaut.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ces légionnaires pour prendre cette ville !

Certes. Mais l'Histoire, telle qu'elle s'écrit en ce moment sous la plume des scribes, a besoin des soldats de Rome car s'ils n'étaient là, ce que nous allons faire ici serait un massacre et non une conquête. »

L'assaut des légions commença par le spectacle effrayant des légionnaires frappant leurs glaives contre leurs boucliers d'airain. Ainsi résonnait le cri de Rome qui réclamait le sang et glaçait d'effroi les défenseurs.

Le roi Zinchechra écoutait ce lugubre concert, terré derrière son trône comme une bête prise au piège, n'osant donner aucun ordre à ses soldats.

Les remparts de la ville étaient hauts de douze mètres et les portes de bronze renforcées par la peau des buffles.

Les légionnaires avaient perdu leurs tours de siège et leurs béliers durant le trajet vers la ville. Leurs vivres étaient proches de l'épuisement. Il aurait suffi aux Garamantes de tenir un siège de trois jours pour que l'armée romaine se disperse comme une nuée d'insectes. Mais encore plus que les légionnaires, les défenseurs étaient effrayés par le monstre qui se tenait en contrebas des remparts.

Plus animal qu'humain, ses crocs rougis par le résidu du sang séché de ses victimes luisaient au soleil. La peau d'un loup blanc qui avait été sa mère adoptive couvrait ses épaules puissantes. Mais surtout, il se mouvait comme un animal, grognant et hurlant comme un loup, dardant son regard si profond et sauvage vers ses victimes.

Caliban s'approcha de la lourde porte de bronze et la considéra avec curiosité. Pour la première fois, il se releva complètement et appuya ses mains puissantes contre les battants de la porte.

Terrorisés, les Garamantes s'écartèrent de la porte. Seule une poignée d'entre eux eut la présence d'esprit de se précipiter vers les battants pour les soutenir. Mais c'était déjà trop tard : dans un craquement sinistre, le bronze ployait sous la force surhumaine de l'enfant-loup sous les yeux stupéfaits des légionnaires.

En s'écroulant, la porte de bronze emporta avec elle une partie des remparts et des défenseurs qui churent dans le vide en poussant des cris horribles. Caliban sauta sur les battants des portes abattues avec une sauvagerie sans nom.

Un guerrier garamante, suffisamment brave ou suicidaire, se jeta sur lui la sagaie haute.

Passant au dessous de sa garde, la main de Caliban atteignit son torse et le coupa en deux d'un coup sec. Le corps mutilé se mit à vomir du sang tel un volcan tandis que l'homme était agité de ses derniers spasmes.

Son acte d'héroïsme fou fut répété par une dizaine de guerriers qui connurent le même destin funeste. Caliban tuait avec la précision d'une machine, ne s'arrêtant que pour lécher le sang encore chaud qui maculait ses griffes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ce ne fut plus qu'un vaste carnage. Ceux qui fuyaient pour sauver leur vie étaient acculés contre les remparts et systématiquement massacrés par les légionnaires arrivés en renfort. Et bientôt le mur ouest de Zinchechra fut aussi rouge qu'un tapis persan tandis que les Garamantes pendus par leurs intestins agonisaient en silence.

Mais le monstre n'était pas encore rassasié. Il criait et hurlait depuis la cour de la ville son désir inassouvi.

« Plus… il m'en faut plus ! Je… Je n'ai pas eu assez de sang ! Je n'ai pas eu ASSEZ ! »

Tremblant de peur, Balbus s'approcha de Pluton qui observait la scène depuis les créneaux rougis par le sang des victimes du sauvage.

« Que… que veut-il encore ?

Il a faim, tout simplement.

Faim ?

Oui. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Pluton saisit par le col un légionnaire tremblant de peur, le souleva du sol d'une main et le jeta littéralement aux pieds de Caliban.

Celui-ci marqua une seconde de surprise puis égorgea le soldat d'un coup sec de son avant-bras avant de plonger ses crocs dans sa chair.

D'une voix terrifiée, Balbus s'adressa de nouveau à Pluton.

« Que… Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Que dirait-on à Rome d'une victoire qui n'aurait coûté aucune perte à l'armée romaine ? Pour que le conte soit crédible, il faut que chaque camp paie le tribut du sang. »

A cela, Balbus ne trouva rien à redire et sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Pluton leva un doigt vers la citadelle centrale de la ville qui portait les insignes du pouvoir royal.

« Caliban ! Dans ce bâtiment se trouve l'homme qui t'a rejeté depuis le premier jour ! Dévore-le ! »

Stoppé net dans sa frénésie, l'animal se raidit pour entendre les ordres de son maître. Emettant un grognement d'approbation, il se dirigea vers la citadelle laissant Pluton formuler pour lui-même une muette interrogation.

« Comment vois-tu le monde avec tes yeux de loup ? »

Lorsque Caliban s'approcha de la chambre du roi, il ressentit un sentiment nouveau. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il avait une raison secrète de haïr cet homme plus qu'il n'avait jamais haï Dieu lui-même. Dans l'antre du roi, il ressentait la présence de sa mère et le poids de la malédiction qu'elle avait lancée à l'encontre du roi.

Lorsqu'il vit ce jeune vieillard recroquevillé dans sa graisse, tremblant de tout son corps, tenant à bout de bras une enfant de six ans en guise d'offrande, sa soif de sang atteignit son paroxysme. Il ressentait l'envie irrépressible de le déchirer, de sentir son corps se disloquer sous ses crocs et l'entendre gémir de douleur.

Ce fut plus pénible qu'il le pensait. La nuque de l'enfant céda tout de suite et il n'avait aucune envie de la manger. Mais le roi, lui, ne voulait pas mourir. Caliban commença par lui ouvrir l'estomac avant de plonger ses crocs dans son foie. Son hémorragie dura pendant trois heures mais il ne mourait pas alors l'enfant-loup tenta de rompre sa veine jugulaire.

Mais le roi se défendait faiblement avec son bras droit, perdant ses doigts au fur et à mesure à chaque assaut de l'animal. Lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus de phalanges, Caliban dut lui arracher les deux bras mais l'homme se débattait encore, fixant son bourreau de ses yeux terrifiés. Avec ce qui lui restait de cordes vocales, il parvint à articuler : « Pitié… mon fils… »

Caliban se releva d'un bond, en proie à un haut-le-cœur. Se pouvait-il que ce pitoyable rebus d'humanité fût son père ? Qu'un être si pitoyable ait donné naissance à un être tel que lui ? Cet homme dont les entrailles pullulaient dans son estomac !

Un flot incontrôlé de bile s'échappa des lèvres du sauvage.

Il se sentait sale, écœuré de lui-même, souillé… vide. Il venait de comprendre le but de son existence.

Une main paternelle se posa sur son épaule. Caliban se retourna pour apercevoir le visage de Pluton. Il n'avait pas participé au carnage ni même porté un seul coup d'épée. Mais pourtant il était entré dans l'antre du roi qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis douze ans. L'enfant-loup se sentit soulagé, il eut envie de se blottir dans ses bras bien qu'il n'y eût jamais d'affection entre eux.

Contre toute attente, Pluton ouvrit ses bras… pour délivrer une gifle d'une violence telle que le jeune loup sentit ses tympans résonner.

« Cette gifle est pour ton insolence. Maintenant, termine ce que tu as commencé. »

Et alors, comme soulagé d'un poids énorme, Caliban se saisit de la tête du roi entre ses bras extraordinairement puissants et l'arracha d'un coup sec. Mais à ce moment, ce n'était pas dans les yeux de son père qu'il cherchait l'approbation mais dans ceux de Pluton.

Et alors, le romain sourit car il était conscient d'avoir achevé son œuvre.

Trois ans avaient passé. Grâce à l'afflux de main d'œuvre servile, Leptis Magna était maintenant une cité prospère et animée. Cornelius Balbus avait eu son triomphe, le dernier de la République romaine. Mais il n'avait guère pu ramener de prisonniers pour les enchaîner à son char. En désespoir de cause, il dilapida une partie de son héritage pour acheter des esclaves africains qui se substituèrent aux Garamantes. Personne à Rome n'y trouva rien à redire.

Claiban continua à développer sa force brutale sous la tutelle de Pluton. Il devint progressivement une légende vivante, se mesurant aux grands héros de cette époque tel que l'invincible Siegfried. Parfois il s'attaquait même aux dieux tels que les Devas qui composaient l'armée de Vishnu et Shiva.

Comprenant l'inutilité de ce sens, il décida de ne plus utiliser ses yeux de façon à anticiper les mouvements de ses adversaires avec ses autres sens. Mais ses yeux avaient acquis un pouvoir spécial en retour, celui d'assimiler instantanément une technique dès le moment où elle avait été déclenchée.

A des détails imperceptibles pour les mortels et même certains dieux, il comprenait par avance en quoi consistait la technique de son adversaire. Il était devenu capable, non seulement de l'éviter mais de l'imiter en seulement quelques secondes d'observation.

De ce fait, tout combat entamé contre Caliban était une forme de suicide. Et après chaque combat, il revenait chercher l'approbation de Pluton.

En ce temps-là, il était parfaitement heureux aux côtés de son maître.

Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva alors qu'ils traversaient ensemble les vallées de l'Ethiopie.

« Caliban, commença Pluton, tu as quinze ans aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre mais je dois également poursuivre ma propre quête.

Maître…

Je ne suis plus ton maître mais un obstacle que tu devras dépasser pour t'accomplir pleinement. Tu as pris conscience de ton existence, tu t'es inventé un dieu et trouvé une justification à ta vie. La dernière étape de ton apprentissage consistera à t'émanciper de ton maître.

Vous…me demandez de vous tuer ?

Je te demande de me combattre ! Mais si tu veux me vaincre, tu dois avoir le désir de me tuer sans quoi c'est moi qui te tuerai ! »

Et sur ces mots, Pluton fondit sur Caliban à une vitesse formidable. L'épée à double tranchant qui, depuis quelques années, ne le quittait jamais trancha l'air sans toucher l'enfant-loup qui ne réagit pas.

« Maître… Je…

Vas-tu te décider à combattre stupide disciple ?!

Maître…vous… vous êtes la seule personne que je ne peux pas tuer. »

Caliban nota pendant une fraction de seconde un glissement à peine perceptible dans les yeux de Pluton. Ce mouvement des pupilles traduisait un sentiment qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu auparavant : le remords.

Cependant, moins d'une seconde plus tard, l'enfant-loup gisait sur le genou de son maître enfoncé dans son abdomen.

« Tu es né pour me tuer ! Je t'ai élevé dans ce seul but ! Alors fais-le ! Considère cela comme mon dernier enseignement en tant que ton maître ! »

Caliban essuya un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche pour le laper aussitôt de sa langue comme la bête sanguinaire qu'il était. Sans un mot, la rage au cœur, il se jeta sur son maître.

Pluton jouait admirablement de son épée à double tranchant, parant tous les coups de Caliban et ripostant le plus souvent dans le même assaut.

Caliban sentait l'acier s'enfoncer dans son corps et en faire jaillir le sang mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa frénésie sanguinaire et bien qu'il perdît continuellement du sang, il ne cessait d'attaquer tandis que des larmes de rage lui venaient aux yeux.

Sous la pression des formidables assauts du cannibale, Pluton était progressivement amené à durcir son jeu d'épée. Au début de l'affrontement, il se fendait à deux reprises puis feintait pour esquiver la riposte de son adversaire. Mais plus le combat se prolongeait, plus la vitesse de Caliban augmentait et l'épéiste s'était résolu à ne pouvoir attaquer qu'une fois par reprise et à feinter deux fois de suite.

Ce fut au terme de l'une de ces feintes que Caliban trouva la faille dans cette technique. Chaque fois, Pluton attaquait en prenant appui sur sa jambe droite puis pivotait sur sa jambe gauche pour se mettre hors d'atteinte avant de reprendre appui sur la droite pour ne pas tomber.

Comprenant cette astuce, Caliban coinça sa jambe droite contre la jambe gauche de son maître au moment où celui-ci terminait son attaque. Cela n'était pas sans risque car l'épée à double tranchant lui entailla profondément l'épaule mais en contrepartie, Pluton ne pouvait plus éviter car privé d'appui, il tomba en avant, emporté par son élan.

Ce fut ce moment précis que Caliban choisit pour lui transpercer le cœur. Sa main droite griffue fonça vers le thorax de son adversaire et s'enfonça dans la peau. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent à la surface du torse et il sentit sous ses griffes la consistance des os.

Pris soudain d'une horreur semblable à celle qu'il avait éprouvée lorsque Zinchecra avait imploré sa pitié, il retira sa main aussi vite qu'il le put et rejeta le corps de Pluton de toutes ses forces, horrifié par son propre geste.

« Alors, Caliban, tu ne peux pas me tuer ?

Maître, je…

C'est moi qui t'ai fait élever par des loups ! Je voulais que tu deviennes sauvage ! Moi encore qui ai ordonné le massacre de ta meute ! C'est encore moi qui t'ai enfermé dans ta geôle pendant neuf ans ! Et moi qui t'ai ordonné de massacrer ton peuple ! Tu as mille raisons de me haïr !

Je… je sais tout cela… Mais… tout ce que j'ai appris du monde… de la vie… je vous le dois. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, vous êtes mon maître.

C'est justement pour cette raison que tu dois me tuer. Si je vis, tu ne pourras jamais être libre. »

En prononçant ces mots, une infinie tristesse passa dans les yeux verts de Pluton. Ce fut comme s'il demandait pardon à cet enfant de toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait causées. Mais la seconde suivante, son regard était déterminé.

« Caliban… je t'ai crée tel que tu es aujourd'hui. Et pourtant je suis incapable de voir le monde tel que tu le vois. Alors dis-le-moi, comment vois-tu le monde avec tes yeux de loup ? »

Le cannibale se releva sur ses jambes, se tenant très droit. Il sourit pour la première fois d'un sourire ironique que Pluton ne lui connaissait pas. C'était l'homme qui allait parler et non la bête.

« C'est la première fois… la première fois en quinze ans que vous vous préoccupez de savoir ce que je pense. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant, maître.

…

J'ai vécu parmi les hommes et parmi les animaux. Les hommes sont ambitieux, cultivés, ingénieux mais leur morale est un frein à leurs désirs. L'inceste, le meurtre ou le viol sont autant d'interdits dont la transgression est punie par la loi.

Et à quelle conclusion cela te mène-t-il ?

Les animaux n'ont pas de loi ni de culture, ils n'ont donc aucune inhibition qui les empêche d'accomplir leurs désirs.

Certes, mais ils n'ont pas non plus conscience d'eux-mêmes, de leur place dans l'univers ou de l'existence des dieux.

Oui. Voilà pourquoi un messie est nécessaire. Un être qui ayant connu le règne humain et le règne animal puisse faire en sorte que les hommes reviennent à l'état bestial ! Libéré de la peur de la mort, de celle de la vieillesse et surtout de toute forme de morale, l'homme sera vraiment lui-même : un loup pour l'homme, un cannibale ! »

Pluton médita longuement les paroles de son disciple. Des larmes coulaient dans les yeux de Caliban car c'était la première fois que son maître le reconnaissait comme son égal.

« Caliban, je ne peux laisser vivre un monstre cannibale comme toi. Je préfère te tuer moi-même plutôt que d'attendre qu'un sbire d'Athéna ne le fasse à ma place. Cet assaut sera le dernier, prépare-toi ! »

Sans un mot, Pluton saisit son épée à deux mains, avança sa jambe droite et leva la lame au-dessus de sa tête de sorte qu'elle était quasiment à la verticale par rapport à lui.

Caliban ne connaissait pas cette position qui préfigurait le Kendo. Comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre issue, il sécha les larmes de ses yeux et concentra tous ses sens pour prévoir l'attaque de son adversaire.

Le bruit du sang affluant dans les veines de son maître lui apprit que les muscles des jambes allaient rester immobiles pendant l'assaut, de même que le torse. Le danger venait donc du mouvement des bras. Ceux-ci étaient aussi figés que le marbre comme si l'écoulement du sang s'était interrompu. Que cela signifiait-il ? Son maître lui offrait-il sa vie ?

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi dans l'expectative puis soudainement, Caliban fut pris d'un désir soudain.

« Maître, si je vous vaincs, me direz-vous votre véritable nom ?

Quel usage en feras-tu ?

Je le donnerai au dieu que j'ai taillé dans la roche de ma prison.

Alors, soit ! Si tu me bats, je te le dirai. »

Le désir l'emporta alors sur le respect et tout autre sentiment. L'enfant cannibale se jeta sur Pluton, la rage au cœur mais des larmes de reconnaissance aux yeux. En une seconde, il allait rompre le dernier lien sentimental qui le reliait à son humanité. Il deviendrait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être, une bête sauvage sans morale.

Sans réfléchir, il se lança tête baissé en avant dans le même assaut bestial qui lui avait permis de l'emporter face aux terribles dieux d'Asgard et à l'armée des ashuras en Inde.

Pluton ne bougea qu'à la dernière seconde.

« Tu aurais dû le deviner… l'incroyable puissance d'une épée ou d'un sabre brandie avec deux mains. C'est là que la bête en toi perd face à l'humain. »

Et il abattit son épée avec une puissance extraordinaire dans le sable du désert éthiopique, séparant en deux les immenses étendues minérales comme la Mer Rouge sur le passage du peuple élu. Caliban fut touché de plein fouet par cet assaut. La lame d'acier lui traversa le front, lacéra son visage et exposa son thorax. Le sang s'échappa comme d'une fontaine de sa terrible blessure et il s'écroula à genoux sans quitter une seconde le visage de son bourreau de ses yeux aveugles.

Pluton se pencha sur son protégé. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blancs de l'albinos, souleva les mèches qui retombaient sur sa joue en s'étonnant lui-même de la beauté de l'adolescent. Ses mains cherchèrent la gorge de sa victime dans l'intention de lui broyer la veine jugulaire mais à ce moment, il ressentit un frémissement de tout son corps. Un flot d'adrénaline paralysa son poignet, l'empêchant de se refermer.

Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, incapable d'achever son mouvement, ressentant une douleur lancinante à chaque battement de son cœur. Puis finalement, le romain referma son poing et l'abattit de toutes ses forces.

Les cheveux du cannibale volèrent mais son visage était indemne tandis que le poing de son maître, fracassé contre la paroi granitique du sol, était ensanglanté.

« Ô dieux de l'Olympe ! Vous qui m'ordonnez de tuer cet homme, pourquoi m'avoir donné ce cœur qui me sert à aimer ?! Pourquoi m'infliger une telle souffrance ?! Pourquoi ? »

Mais les mots du romain restèrent dans l'air, incapables d'atteindre les cimes enneigées de la résidence des dieux. Alors, leur victime comprit comment conclure le dernier acte de cette tragédie.

Sans un mot, Pluton s'éloigna vers la côté lybique en nettoyant son épée du sang qui l'entachait. Mais alors qu'il se préparait à reprendre sa quête, le bruit d'un glissement sur le sable le ramena à la réalité.

Le cannibale n'était pas mort. Il se relevait seul de sa terrible blessure et se tenait maintenant debout ensanglanté et pourtant plus beau et dangereux que jamais.

« J'ai… J'ai vaincu votre technique ! Je… je suis vivant ! Votre nom ! Dites-le-moi !

Et que feras-tu ensuite ? Une fois que tu l'auras donné à ton dieu ?

Alors Caliban tuera Dieu ! »

Cette dernière phrase figea le faux romain sur place. Ce que la persuasion n'avait pu obtenir, la douleur l'avait fait. Il était maintenant prêt à le tuer, à tel point qu'il reprenait la coutume de se référer à lui-même par son nom.

Les yeux verts de l'homme se rouvrirent avec une expression chaleureuse qu'on leur voyait pour la première fois.

« Finalement, je préfère tenter de te sauver que me sauver moi-même. Ce sera la récompense de mon échec ».

Sous un ciel chargé de nuages d'où descendait maintenant le tonnerre, sa voix s'éleva haute et claire pour dominer le tumulte des éléments.

« Puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites, je vais te révéler mon nom. Tu ne l'entendras qu'une seule fois alors écoute-bien avant que mon murmure soit emporté par le tonnerre. »

« Mon nom est Hadès fils de Cronos et maître de la mort ! Je suis HADES ! Par ces paroles, je brise mon serment en donnant mon nom à un mortel ! Alors frappe ZEUS ! FRAPPE ! »

Et en réponse à cette imprécation, la foudre s'abattit sur le dieu réincarné. Une aura multicolore surnaturelle entoura le fils du Titan Cronos qui ne put plus faire un mouvement.

Profitant de cette ouverture inespérée, Caliban se saisit du couteau qui sa vie durant lui avait servi à façonner un dieu et le plongea dans le cœur du dieu qu'il devait tuer.

Hadès eut un sourire indulgent tandis que l'acier froid s'enfonçait dans son corps.

« Trop tard, cette enveloppe était déjà morte. »

Et dans un cri assourdissant, le corps du dieu s'embrasa sous l'effet de la foudre et il ne resta rien de lui que l'écho de ses paroles.

Caliban le cannibale tomba alors à genoux mais au lieu du remords, ce fut une lueur de malice qui passa dans ses yeux aveugles. Il avait vaincu son plus formidable rival, son maître. Maintenant, il était son propre maître.

Loin de là, sur la côte cyrénaïque, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs de jais se réveillait au contact des vagues. Son corps n'était plus que douleur et chacun de ses nerfs le faisait souffrir atrocement.

Un divin archange se pencha sur lui et tendit sa main gantée tandis que sa formidable lumière englobait toute la plage.

« Laisse-moi être ta force. » Dit-il de son étrange voix douce.

Hadès fut tenté de saisir cette main offerte tandis que ses forces revenaient progressivement mais se souvenant de Caliban, il se rappela pourquoi il l'avait épargné. Il serra sa main droite et souffleta celle d'Utopia.

« Je suis encore mon propre maître ! »

Métatron retira sa main offerte sans s'offusquer de ce refus et reprit paisiblement sa place dans la barque couleur émeraude qui l'avait amené dans ce pays.

« Vous l'avez épargné, seigneur Hadès, au détriment de votre propre vie. Ce faisant, vous vous êtes condamné à vivre une nouvelle réincarnation.

Je ne pouvais pas le tuer ni me laisser tuer par lui. La foudre de Zeus était la seule échappatoire possible.

C'était généreux de votre part.

Ce n'était pas généreux mais stupide. J'ai crée un monstre en pensant que le tuer me serait alors plus facile mais j'ai eu tort. Et je n'aurai pas même réussi à le sauver de lui-même.

C'est une brute sanguinaire mais aussi un enfant naïf. J'en ferai le roi de la victoire d'Utopia. »

Et le passeur plongea sa rame dans le sable pour repousser sa barque vers les flots irisés. Hadès, lui, paraissait désabusé.

« Combien de démons vais-je encore créer en essayant de sauver mon âme immortelle au cours de ce voyage ? Je devrai les affronter tôt ou tard.

Qui sait ? Le chant des neuf rois est comme celui des sirènes, il ne vous quitte jamais. »

Avant de plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil, le divin passager bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles.

« Caliban… que vois-tu du monde… avec tes yeux de loup ? »

Et tandis que la barque s'éloignait, loin, très loin de là, dans une cellule délabrée du sous-sol du prétoire de Leptis Magna, un prisonnier terrifié observait avec stupéfaction la sculpture d'un buste mi-animal mi humain.

De ses yeux verts comme l'émeraude s'écoulaient des larmes aussi rouges que du sang tandis que de sa gueule de loup s'échappait un rire d'une cruauté insoutenable. Dans cette bataille impitoyable que l'homme livrait à l'animal, le second venait de l'emporter accouchant de l'être le plus monstrueux que le monde eût connu.


	4. Chapter 4

**JEZABEL, AMOUR CHARNEL**

C'est une histoire qui se déroula à l'époque du roi Salomon le bâtisseur, lorsque les idoles importées par la reine de Saba côtoyaient ces prophètes en loques qui se disaient les prêtres de Yahvé, le dieu unique du peuple hébreu.

Le fils de David et de Bethsabée avait réussi à maintenir l'unité des douze tribus d'Israël. Après avoir victorieusement disputé le trône à son frère aîné Adonias, il s'était lancé dans une série de campagnes confuses contre Pharaon et Sumer. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de canaliser l'agressivité des clans vers un ennemi extérieur. Pendant que l'on se battait aux frontières, le roi d'Israël et Juda faisait appel à son ami, le roi Hiram de Tyr pour lui envoyer les plus beaux cèdres du Liban et les pierres les mieux taillées des mines de Syrie.

Sa grande ambition était en effet d'ériger dans sa capitale un temple d'une splendeur inégalée qu'il dédierait à son dieu et à sa propre gloire.

Ainsi, il survivrait à la mort, son souvenir dépasserait les siècles et les siècles à travers le Livre des Rois qu'il avait commandé à un petit groupe d'érudits.

Mais tandis qu'il construisait un grand chêne, il ne voyait pas la gangrène qui en rongeait les racines. En donnant un autel et un siège à son dieu, il l'avait rendu vulnérable alors que sa force était d'être cachée.

En permettant aux Ammonites et Moabites de façonner des idoles à l'effigie de leur dieu, il avait admis le sacrifice humain à l'abomination qu'ils vénéraient.

Mais sa dernière et plus grave erreur fut de donner le trône au fils qu'il avait eu de la reine de Saba. Yahvé, s'exprimant par la voix des prophètes, l'avait pourtant averti contre ce funeste dessein.

 _«_ _Parce que tu as fait cela_ _, je t'arracherai le royaume. Seulement, Je ne le ferai pas dans tes jours, à cause de David, ton père. Mais Je l'arracherai de la main de ton fils_ _. »_

Parmi la progéniture innombrable qu'il eut de ses 700 femmes et 300 concubines, il choisit donc Roboam, un jeune homme emporté qui perdit en deux ans ce que Moïse, Josué, Samson et David avaient eu tant de mal à obtenir : l'unité de leur peuple.

Quelques huit-cent soixante-dix ans avant la naissance de celui qui sera appelé le nazaréen sur sa croix, la Terre promise n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, une utopie fragile qu'un souffle de vent suffisait à faire s'effondrer à l'occasion d'une succession. Les dieux païens revenaient en force et cela plongeait le peuple élu dans le désarroi.

Dans ce pays désolé, la terre tremblait sous les pas d'un géant. Chacun de ses pas provoquait un cri de douleur de la Gaïa qui hurlait contre lui, s'indignait de sa présence sur son sol mais qui craignait plus que tout qu'il l'entendît.

Ses poings étaient liés à une corde grossièrement tressée qui le reliait à ses compagnons d'infortune. C'étaient pour l'essentiel des chaldéens et philistins, peuples autrefois puissants à cette époque soumis à la nation de Salomon.

Les esclavagistes avaient surpris ces miséreux alors qu'ils campaient à l'ombre des murailles effondrées de Jéricho. Leur raid avait été rapide et violent, en un mot efficace.

Ils avaient méthodiquement égorgé les éclopés et les vieillards pour ne retenir que les sujets dignes d'intérêt. Puis, ils les avaient forcés à se tenir debout six heures durant sous le soleil torride. Six d'entre eux avaient perdu connaissance, ils furent abandonnés sur place. Les survivants furent emmenés à Jérusalem, attachés à un dromadaire, pratiquement nus face à la morsure du soleil.

Il n'appartenait pas à ce peuple et ne ressentait aucune solidarité pour ses compagnons d'infortune. S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait mis un terme à leur vie et laissé au désert le soin de les enterrer.

Mais il sentait dans son corps une faiblesse qui n'était pas naturelle, comme si son souffle était continuellement bridé par une force extérieure générant cette sueur immonde dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. La plante de ses pieds nus sur le sable le faisait souffrir et il ressentait dans son crâne comme le poids d'un adversaire implacable qui aurait voulu l'enfermer dans un étau. Il ne le comprenait pas encore mais il souffrait d'insolation.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas le plus robuste individu du groupe, il avait attiré l'attention des marchands par sa chevelure couleur de jais et ses yeux verts si rares dans cette partie du monde. Il émanait de lui un charme magnétique qui troublait les femmes et faisait ressurgir chez les hommes des désirs refoulés.

Au bout d'une journée de marche, il entendit crier quelque chose dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un marchand hurla une seconde fois un nom qu'il ne connaissait pas, « Jérusalem ». Quelques heures passèrent, puis les marchands établirent leur campement à l'ombre des murailles car ils n'avaient pas été autorisés à entrer dans la ville avec leur marchandise.

Un esclavagiste au regard doux lui indiqua l'emplacement d'une petite citerne d'eau de pluie qui devait habituellement servir aux oiseaux. Cinq esclaves se jetèrent sur le puits improvisé avec la sauvagerie d'un animal assoiffé. Ne pouvant placer l'eau dans un récipient ni dans leurs mains qui étaient liées derrière leur dos, ils léchaient le liquide de leurs langues.

Le marchand s'approcha et lui montra le puits d'un geste de la main.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas boire ? » demanda-t-il en détachant les syllabes pour être sûr d'être compris.

Il répondit à cela dans sa langue maternelle « Parce que je ne suis pas un animal. »

Le marchand n'en comprit pas un mot. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes et scruté ses camarades attablés devant un plat de dattes, il décrocha une outre de sa ceinture puis la déboucha pour la proposer à l'esclave.

Celui-ci détourna dédaigneusement la tête lorsque l'outre s'approcha de ses lèvres. Il articula à nouveau dans sa langue incompréhensible.

« Je ne suis pas non plus un homme. »

Le jeune marchand ne comprit pas plus cette réponse que la précédente. Le contact des esclaves lui avait appris à quel point un homme pouvait s'avilir par faim et par soif. Au fur et à mesure des privations, l'intelligence des plus brillants d'entre eux se réduisait à la satisfaction de ces besoins essentiels.

Le fait que l'une de ces bêtes de somme puisse refuser de boire de la même eau que lui par dédain dépassait de très loin sa capacité de compréhension.

Comme il l'aurait fait pour une bête récalcitrante, il saisit l'esclave par la mâchoire et tenta maladroitement de faire couler le contenu de son outre directement dans le gosier.

Il n'opposa pas de résistance inutile mais une lueur furibonde passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit le contact de cette main crasseuse et sale sur son épiderme.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son labeur, le jeune caravanier esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il ne parvenait pas à détacher son attention de ces pupilles vertes si étranges.

« Tu vois que tu peux être docile. Si tu continues ainsi, tu pourrais même avoir droit à un traitement de faveur. » ajouta-t-il avec un regard torve.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit sa main droite vers le menton de l'esclave. Mais il ne put jamais achever ce mouvement car au moment précis où ses doigts allaient toucher la peau de l'homme, celui-ci libéra toute l'eau qu'il avait dissimulée dans ses joues et la cracha à la figure de son bienfaiteur si violemment que le bruit fit se retourner tous les marchands du convoi ainsi que les esclaves qui s'abreuvaient au puits.

Le visage trempé de salive et d'eau, le caravanier demeura quelques secondes dans un état d'hébètement. Les marchands eux-mêmes restèrent un instant interloqués par la gravité de l'injure qui venait d'être faite à leur comparse.

Mesurant finalement le ridicule de sa situation, le jeune homme finit par se ressaisir. Une bouffée de haine le submergea comme un raz-de-marée. La générosité et surtout le désir qu'il avait ressenti pour cet esclave se muèrent soudain en une rage irraisonnée qui déforma ses traits en une horrible grimace.

« T… Toi ! Es… Espèce de sauvage ! J… Je… J'ai été bon avec toi ! Et voilà comment tu me remercies ! »

L'esclave ne broncha pas. De son mètre quatre vingt-dix, il dominait largement le marchand. De plus, avec sa chevelure de lion, il était beaucoup plus impressionnant qu'aucun des esclavagistes.

Cependant, il ne daignait pas regarder son bienfaiteur dans les yeux et préférait lorgner les hauts remparts de Jérusalem qui étendaient leur ombre sur une partie du camp.

Excédé par l'attitude de cette bête de somme et sans réaliser toute la portée de son acte, le caravanier se saisit du fouet clouté qui était fixé à sa ceinture.

« Tu vas me le payer, chien ! Je vais te faire hurler de douleur avant de jouir de ton corps ! »

Il n'avait pas plutôt achevé cette phrase qu'il fit claquer son arme sur le rebelle. Avec une dextérité incroyable, celui-ci se saisit de la lanière de ses mains entravées. D'un geste violent, il tira le fouet vers lui, déséquilibrant le marchand d'hommes qui tomba face contre terre.

Il voulut se relever en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras mais déjà l'esclave avait enserré son cou avec le fouet qu'il lui avait dérobé.

Les autres marchands hurlèrent de consternation tandis que le visage de leur compagnon rougissait déjà sous l'effet de la strangulation.

Plusieurs coups de fouet claquèrent sur les épaules de l'esclave mais rien n'y fit. Aucune force au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher à ce moment de prendre sa revanche sur l'homme qui l'avait insulté.

Craignant pour leur propre avenir, les autres esclaves commencèrent à héler familièrement leur compagnon, l'exhortant à cesser.

« Arrête ! Si tu le tues, c'est nous tous qui seront punis ! »

Mais il n'avait que faire du destin de ses compagnons d'infortune. Leurs gémissements lui étaient aussi méprisables que la morsure du fouet. Et lorsque finalement la tête du jeune marchand coulissa sur elle-même, le bruit des cervicales broyées fut étouffé par les cris d'horreur des spectateurs.

Alors il lâcha l'arme dont il se servait si bien, puis, lentement il tendit la main vers l'outre que sa victime lui avait proposée. Il en vida alors le contenu sur le sable et, la tendant vers l'un des marchands, articula dans un grec parfait :

« Apporte m'en une autre. »

A ce moment, les remparts de la cité étaient encombrés de curieux attirés par le bruit de ce spectacle insolite. De nobles dames voilées détaillaient avec intérêt l'esclave qui venait de s'exprimer ainsi. Des prêtres de Baal parés de leurs plus beaux autours soupesaient mentalement le prix de cette marchandise si rare tandis que la foule de la plèbe éprouvait une forme d'épouvante mêlée de fascination pour cette fierté ombrageuse qui avait poussé cet homme à commettre un tel crime.

Le temps s'immobilisa ainsi quelques dizaines de secondes avant que les marchands d'hommes, prenant enfin conscience de l'incommensurable arrogance de leur possession, ne dégainent leurs sabres à lame recourbée, bien décidés à en découdre.

On les entendit distinctement annoncer sa mort dans un araméen très approximatif alors qu'ils se jetaient sur lui.

Ce fut alors qu'une voix claire et impérieuse s'éleva dans le jour déclinant.

« Moi, je ne souhaite pas qu'on le tue ! »

La femme qui venait de prononcer cette injonction était étendue dans une litière portée par plusieurs esclaves noirs. Son visage était caché par l'ombrelle qu'une servante phénicienne tenait au-dessus d'elle pour la protéger du soleil.

Elle parlait araméen avec un accent phénicien assez prononcé qui révélait ses origines.

Seule sa main droite émergeait des voiles qui la protégeaient et en l'observant attentivement, on pouvait détailler à son annulaire une bague à l'effigie de Baal Phégor, le veau d'or détruit par Moïse en même temps que les tables de la loi.

En entendant son ordre, les caravaniers s'immobilisèrent de très mauvaise grâce. Il remarqua cependant que la plupart d'entre eux avaient les yeux rivés sur le sol et évitaient maintenant de croiser son regard.

Lorsque l'attelage fut arrivé à proximité du campement, la riche dame lui adressa un gracieux signe de la main pour lui intimer l'ordre d'approcher.

Une fois de plus, il considéra la main tendue avec dédain et ne daigna pas répondre à cette invitation. Irrité, le chef des caravaniers s'approcha pour lui administrer une correction mais un nouveau cri retentit depuis la litière.

« Non ! Je veux qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal ! »

Le caravanier murmura un juron dans sa langue maternelle mais consentit finalement à rengainer le fouet qu'il avait saisi de la main droite.

Se méprenant sur les intentions de la noble dame, il s'avança vers la litière devant laquelle il s'agenouilla maladroitement.

« Noble dame, cet esclave a tué l'un de mes meilleurs hommes après qu'il lui eut proposé de l'eau. C'est un sauvage ! Laisse-moi le punir ! »

La dame répondit de cette voix si suave qui avait fait son pouvoir sur les hommes avec toujours cet accent phénicien qui la rendait si mystérieuse.

« Non, je ne te le permets pas car désormais, il m'appartient. »

Le marchand recula de deux pas à entendre cette réponse comme s'il avait reçu une gifle en pleine figure. Sa première réaction fut de mettre en garde la future acquéreuse mais il se ravisa bien vite en comprenant le profit substantiel qu'il pourrait tirer d'une telle affaire.

Une très courte tractation s'engagea alors au terme de laquelle l'esclave meurtrier fut cédé pour la somme d'un talent d'argent, prix assez formidable s'il en était.

La belle dame adressa alors un nouveau signe de la main à l'esclave qui ne broncha pas davantage que la première fois, se contentant de fixer le ciel de ses yeux verts si profonds.

Alors, chose incroyable, ce fut la maîtresse qui descendit de sa litière pour aller à la rencontre de la bête de somme. Le soleil illuminant sa sauvage beauté donna le temps à tous les spectateurs de la détailler à loisir.

Sa peau hâlée était parsemée de grains de sable blanc qui luisaient au soleil comme autant de minuscules rubis. De petits bracelets pendaient le long de ses jambes nues et bronzées. Elle ne portait pratiquement aucun vêtement à l'exception des ceintures de cuir incrustées d'or qui maintenaient sa poitrine à la mode crétoise. Son corps et son visage étaient cependant partiellement masqués par plusieurs voiles transparents que l'on appellerait plus tard, chiton.

Ses longs cheveux bruns très lisses encadraient un visage à la forme féline avec son nez légèrement busqué et ses pommettes saillantes. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention étaient ses yeux d'un vert profond qui brillaient d'une lueur maligne.

La noble dame s'avança pieds nus dans le sable jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de l'esclave. Et elle resta de longues minutes à admirer son visage marqué par les privations et pourtant si noble, ses mains si fines et pourtant capables de tant de cruauté. Elle se délecta de son détachement dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et songea à cette fierté ombrageuse qui lui avait fait refuser l'eau dont il avait pourtant le plus grand besoin.

Alors, elle reprit l'outre vide qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main puis la jeta dans le sable. Elle frappa dans ses mains et une gracieuse servante vint lui apporter une coupe richement ornée et remplie de glaçons.

La femme prit l'objet des mains de sa servante et le présenta à son nouveau serviteur en le regardant fixement. Au bout d'une longue minute pendant laquelle l'homme dut vaincre les dernières barrières de sa résistance intérieure, il prit finalement la coupe des mains de la femme et la vida à moitié.

La jeune dame sourit à son propre triomphe puis claqua à nouveau des mains pour demander à ce qu'une tente fut installée à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait.

« Mon nom est Jézabel, fille d'Ithobaal. Quel est le tien ? » Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus suave.

« Ici et maintenant, je n'en ai point. » répondit-il en grec, certain de ne pas être compris.

« Alors il s'agit sans doute d'une longue histoire. Mais j'ai tout le temps du monde pour t'écouter. » Dit-elle dans la même langue en s'approchant plus près de lui et en posant sa main sur la sienne.

L'homme parut surpris par ce contact soudain. Il tourna un regard soupçonneux vers son hôtesse.

« Vas-tu me tuer comme ton ancien maître ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire que la clarté de la lune rendait encore plus éclatant.

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit-il simplement.

Jézabel ne le savait pas encore mais elle avait réussi à s'approcher de lui plus qu'aucun être humain auparavant.

Le palais du roi Achab était une grande bâtisse orientale située en face du grand temple de Salomon. A cette époque, les hommes n'avaient pas encore appris à travailler le marbre ou l'airain, de sorte que le cèdre du Liban était resté le matériau de construction le plus utilisé depuis que le roi Hiram de Tyr en avait initié le commerce. A l'extérieur, des jardins suspendus tentaient d'imiter ceux de Babylone tandis que l'intérieur du palais était dominé par deux grandes chapelles, la première dédiée à Yahvé, le dieu jaloux et invisible et l'autre à Baal, le dieu tutélaire des phéniciens auquel on sacrifiait des enfants. Sa tête de bélier était entouré d'une barbe épaisse et laineuse qui encadrait également sa gueule béante garnie de redoutable crocs. Ses mains étaient posées paumes vers le ciel sur les accoudoirs de son trône, traduisant sa demande permanente de sacrifices.

Le palais comme le royaume d'Israël était dominé par l'affrontement de ces deux fois qui formaient aussi des factions en lutte perpétuelle l'une contre l'autre.

Entre Yahvé le dieu jaloux que l'on ne devait point représenter et Baal omniprésent et effrayant c'était l'affrontement de deux sensibilités, de deux fois et surtout de sentiments contradictoires qui s'affrontaient dans le cœur des hommes.

Fallait-il aimer et vénérer celui que l'on ne pouvait voir ni approche et qui dispensait alternativement mort et bienfaits ou le dieu de pierre qui ne s'exprimait que par la peur que véhiculaient ses prêtres sans rien donner en échange ?

Cet affrontement avait commencé un demi-siècle auparavant alors avec l'arrivée de la reine de Sabah. Il se poursuivait depuis sans discontinuité apparente. Mais depuis le mariage de Jézabel et Achab, une donnée fondamentale avait changé. Jézabel avait en effet réussi à confondre le prophète Elie qui délivrait la parole de Yahvé et l'avait fait exiler du palais.

Pour la première fois dans cette lutte, Baal semblait sur le point de l'emporter et la vielle alliance entre le peuple élu et le dieu d'Abraham était disloquée par le manque de foi du roi.

Lorsque Jézabel entra dans son palais, non pas suivie, mais précédée par son esclave, elle fut accueillie par une vingtaine de courtisans et esclaves rampant devant elle. Leurs vêtements étaient encore assez rudimentaires mais si les phéniciens se vêtaient volontiers de feuille d'or, les israélites avaient une tenue beaucoup plus déparée et austère, le tissu de leur toge était même décoloré par endroits. On sentait encore chez eux le nomade alors que les phéniciens arboraient un raffinement cultivé par leurs contacts avec d'autres civilisations.

Le courtisan qui faisait office de majordome fronça les sourcils devant l'esclave qui précédait la reine puis s'agenouilla devant elle pour présenter une demande en forme de supplique.

« Ma reine. Le roi a été irrité toute la journée, il guette votre retour et réclame votre présence.

Vous dites que le roi est irrité ? A quel point ?

Il bat ses esclaves, gâche la nourriture qu'on lui présente et renvoie ses généraux avec force insultes.

Je vois. En ce cas, vous ferez dire au roi que je le verrai quand il sera en meilleure humeur. »

Cette réponse ne surprit pas réellement le majordome qui ne songea même pas à protester et s'inclina dans une pose servile.

Sans lui prêter davantage d'attention, Jézabel posa sa main dans celle de son esclave et avec un sourire irrésistible, l'entraîna vers la partie est du palais qui était réservée à sa cour.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jézabel était voluptueusement allongée dans un sofa tandis que son esclave était adossé à l'une des colonnes du palais. Sa main droite était toujours posée dans celle de la reine qui tendait le bras vers lui pour ne pas perdre le seul contact physique que cet homme lui avait autorisé. La phénicienne partit d'un petit rire malicieux.

« Tu es mon esclave, tu sais ? Alors je peux te donner des ordres si je veux.

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je t'ai suivi parce que je le voulais.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es différent de tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à maintenant. A quoi penses-tu maintenant ? »

La réponse se fit attendre quelques secondes.

« Je me demande sous les cieux de quel dieu une femme comme toi a pu voir le jour.

Baal est le seul dieu que je sers.

Ton seul dieu ? répondit-il, intrigué. »

Le regard de Jézabel s'attarda sur le soleil lointain et brûlant tandis qu'elle ouvrait la boîte de ses souvenirs pour répondre.

« Le peuple phénicien a réalisé une invention merveilleuse, un langage qui se prononce exactement comme il s'écrit. A chaque lettre correspond un son distinct et invariable, on l'appelle l'alphabet. Nous aurions pu écrire le mot « dieu » de mille façons différentes mais nous en avons choisi une seule.

Baal, n'est-ce pas ?

Baal signifie « seigneur » et « roi ». C'est pourquoi, il est le seul dieu que mon peuple connaisse. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

L'esclave resta un instant pensif devant le discours de son maître. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit ses lèvres pour répondre, son regard d'or ne se déroba pas à celui de la sublime créature.

« L'idée d'un dieu unique est étrange. Les dieux sont aussi nombreux que l'univers est complexe. Une même entité ne peut être à l'origine du feu et de l'eau, de la paix et de la guerre, de la vie et de la mort. Donner la vie d'une main et la mort de l'autre, cela ne peut être le fait d'un seul être. Aucun dieu n'est assez cruel pour détruire ce qu'il a lui-même crée. Celui qui donne la vie doit recueillir l'amour et celui qui offre la mort reçoit la crainte sinon l'ordre du monde en serait troublé. Voilà pourquoi les divinités sont multiples.

Une argumentation théologique si intéressante, et tu es censé être un barbare ?

C'est ainsi que chaque peuple nomme son voisin pour ne pas avoir à le connaître. Est-ce ta réponse ?

Ma réponse, la voici. Tu conçois Dieu comme un être multiple car tu ne conçois qu'une seule vocation à chaque divinité. Mais pourquoi ne peux-tu concevoir un dieu unique ambivalent ?

Parce qu'alors, ce ne serait plus un dieu mais un homme. Je préfère une centaine de divinités à un dieu unique qui serait lunatique et ferait tantôt le bien et tantôt le mal. »

Le regard d'ordinaire si doux de Jézabel se troubla légèrement. A la contrariété d'être contredite par celui qui n'aurait pas dû dire un mot s'ajoutait la conscience qu'elle avait de ne rien savoir de cet homme qui lui appartenait et qu'elle possédait si peu.

« C'est étrange, tu sais. Lorsque tu parles des dieux, on croirait entendre un patriarche ou quelqu'un qui les connaît personnellement.

Ma route a souvent croisé celle des dieux. Maintenant, elle s'en écarte.

Et pourquoi ?

Sans doute parce qu'ils ont réalisé que mon visage angélique cachait l'âme d'un démon.

Un démon ? »

Jézabel hésita en entendant cette réponse puis scruta à nouveau le visage de son esclave, son teint hâlé par le soleil et pourtant si pâle dès qu'il était dans l'ombre, ses yeux d'or si profonds et pourtant si haineux lorsqu'il avait tué son ancien propriétaire, ses lèvres si fines et pourtant rouges comme le sang. Oui…Démon était un nom qui lui seyait.

« Très bien, alors me permets-tu de t'appeler « Démon », mon cher et tendre démon ?

Les noms m'importent peu. Je garderai celui-ci tant que j'en aurai l'utilité. Par contre j'aimerais que tu répondes à cette question : « pourquoi souhaites-tu vénérer un dieu unique ? »

Toi, quand tu as une idée en tête… Enfin… Tu as sans doute entendu parler des Hébreux. C'était un peuple nomade il n'y pas si longtemps. Vivant de rien ou presque, ils se déplaçaient en Egypte quand la sécheresse était trop forte et revenaient vers la vallée du Tigre et de l'Euphrate pour y faire du commerce. Tout changea lorsqu'un homme nommé Abraham détruisit les idoles de la ville d'Ur. Il prétendit avoir été inspiré par un dieu unique dans cet acte et se mit en quête d'une Terre Promise.

Le pays de Canaan.

Oui, les Hébreux s'y sont installés et en ont progressivement banni les habitants d'origine qu'étaient les Philistins. Mais il y a plus grave que cela : ce peuple se prétend élu de Dieu et envoie ses prophètes diffuser sa parole dans les pays voisins, nous exhortant à jeûner, à limiter nos excès, à faire l'amour sans plaisir ! »

En énonçant ces derniers mots, les ongles de Jézabel s'enfoncèrent dans le coussin si profondément qu'on aurait dit qu'elle y voyait le visage de l'un de ces prophètes honnis.

« L'amour est la plus belle chose qui existe ! Et le plaisir en est le sel ! Je ne peux pas concevoir de faire l'amour par obligation, simplement pour faire des enfants ! Ces prophètes, maudits soient-ils !

Et cependant, tu vénères toi aussi un dieu unique ?

Oui, dit Jézabel en regagnant une certaine contenance. Baal est un dieu unique selon mon cœur. Je l'imagine dieu protecteur de la luxure et des amours interdits, dispensateur de plaisir et de bienfaits mais aussi anthropophage car il doit être craint.

Tu l'imagines ?

Oui, je l'imagine car je suis sa grande prêtresse. Je n'ai pas la connaissance des grands prêtres ni leur érudition mais à leur vaine sagesse, j'oppose mon imagination. A leur puritanisme, j'opposerai mon érotisme. Au dieu unique des Hébreux j'opposerai Baal, celui des Phéniciens. Je le ferai à mon image ! Un seul mot de moi suffira à lui inventer de nouveaux vices qui seront autant de vertus ! Car je suis sa grande prêtresse ! »

Le Démon devait reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans cette femme qui bravait tous les interdits et montrait une telle éloquence à défendre ce qui était considéré comme un péché. D'où tirait-elle cette force qui la poussait à s'opposer à la révolution morale du dieu unique ? D'où lui venait cette éloquence dans sa défense du vice ?

L'espace d'une seconde, il eut envie de la saisir par la taille, de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes… Mais lors des souvenirs sanglants obscurcirent sa vue et il repoussa cette idée avec autant de force qu'elle lui était venue.

Cela n'échappa cependant pas à la reine.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? T'aurais-je troublé ?

Non. Ton discours a réveillé en moi des souvenirs… d'une autre vie j'imagine… je suis assez fatigué, je vais chercher un endroit ou dormir. »

La prêtresse de Baal plaça l'ongle de son index entre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle articulait.

« La seule couche que tu trouveras sera la mienne. N'oublie pas que je t'ai acheté.

C'est ce vendeur d'hommes qui a accepté ton argent et non moi. Je ne suis pas concerné par votre arrangement. »

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de la reine et la menace muette qu'ils reflétaient était bien réelle. Mais c'était un affrontement dont elle ne voulait pas, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Aussi fut-ce sans retirer son index de ses lèvres qu'elle l'interpella à nouveau.

« Démon, si tu ne veux pas partager ma couche, donne-moi au moins un baiser. »

L'esclave ouvrit la bouche pour répondre par la négative mais avant qu'un son ait pu sortir de ses lèvres, Jézabel avait glissé de son sofa avec la grâce d'un chat et avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, avait posé la tête sur son épaule.

Un parfum entêtant se répandit dans l'air et commença à enivrer le démon, affaiblissant ses défenses. La reine colla alors ses lèvres à son oreille pour murmurer.

« Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens. Et cela vaut pour toi : je t'aurai. »

Et elle l'embrassa avec force et passion, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque, tentant vainement de forcer le passage de sa langue au-delà de ses dents, remuant ses lèvres humides contre les siennes en un mouvement langoureux.

Le démon ressentait des émotions depuis longtemps oubliées mais qui réveillaient en lui des pulsions meurtrières. Il se força à la repousser rudement lorsque cette étreinte lui devint insupportable.

Jézabel se laissa tomber sur le sofa avec la même grâce féline qui animait tous ses muscles, un sourire de triomphe aux lèvres.

Ce soir là, le démon partit chercher une étable pour dormir tandis qu'elle retrouvait à contrecœur sa couche vide. Ce fut leur premier contact charnel.

Le démon se réveilla là où il s'était endormi mais pas seul.

A ses côtés, il trouva les cadavres de cinq hommes assez robustes. Ils étaient nus comme Adam mais couverts de sang comme son fils Caïn.

Ce fut cette odeur si familière de la mort qui le réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui, puis prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Dans son rêve, il était assailli par des lâches, il avait tendu la main vers eux puis plus rien.

Une voix le tira de sa torpeur.

« C'est toi qui as fait cela ? »

A la pointe du jour se dessinait la forme d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années portant une armure de cuir. Il s'avança avec une répugnance évidente dans l'étable.

Le démon ne répondit pas à cette question, n'étant même pas certain de l'avoir comprise.

L'homme portait quelques bijoux d'apparat et un serre-tête à l'effigie de Baal, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un valet de Jézabel.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! »

Le démon se leva en se massant la nuque puis jeta un regard attristé en découvrant la saleté du lieu dans lequel il avait dormi.

Son interlocuteur avança la main pour le saisir rudement par l'épaule mais le regard qu'il lui lança était si plein de haine et de menace silencieuse qu'il se ravisa à temps. L'homme attendit quelques secondes que la tension fut retombée puis fit un effort énorme pour commencer une conversation en grec.

« Je sais un peu grec. Reine apprendre moi. Hommes du roi tenter te tuer. Être prudent, suivre moi vers palais reine. »

Le Démon considéra son interlocuteur d'un regard froid puis les cadavres qu'il laissait dans l'étable et enfin la paille sur laquelle il avait dormi. Rien ne le retenait ici, il était préférable de suivre cet homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était en présence de Jézabel. La reine portait une toge transparente et moulante qui collait à sa peau halée ainsi révélée. Plusieurs lourds bracelets pendaient à ses bras et chevilles. Enfin, elle avait usé d'une substance inconnue pour colorer ses lèvres de bleu.

D'un geste gracieux, elle l'invita à s'allonger sur le sofa qui se trouvait en face du sien. Son petit déjeuner qui faisait affront à cette période de carême se composait de raisin, de dates et de figues. Commençant à ressentir les effets de la faim accumulée, le démon s'allongea tandis que la reine savourait silencieusement cette petite victoire.

« As-tu bien dormi ?

Non, j'ai tué deux hommes.

As-tu mal dormi parce que tu as tué deux hommes ou parce que tu n'en as tué que deux ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne me réjouit. »

Jézabel tendit une grappe de raisin au-dessus de sa bouche et avec une lenteur calculée croqua l'un des fruits de façon à laisser le jus se répandre sur ses joues.

« Le meurtre peut être jouissif, tu l'apprendras. »

Le démon considéra cette remarque avec un soupçon de curiosité.

« Ton valet m'a dit que c'étaient des hommes du roi. »

La reine eut un geste dédaigneux de la main comme si elle voulait chasser un insecte nuisible.

« Oui, le roi fait tuer tous mes amants le soir même où ils sortent de ma couche, voire même dans celle-ci, de façon à ce que je me réveille avec la peur au ventre.

Et tu ne l'as pas ?

Quoi donc ?

La peur.

Bien sûr que si, mais c'est un animal que je dompte tous les jours dans cette cour hostile où je suis une étrangère. Mais te concernant, je ne pensais pas qu'il enverrait ses sbires troubler ton sommeil alors même que tu n'as pas couché avec moi. »

Le Démon détourna les yeux à l'énoncé de cette phrase. Une voix enfouie dans sa tête lui murmurait une forme de reproche teintée de remords.

« Mais dis-moi, comment les as-tu tués ? » demanda Jézabel en se retournant sur sa couche et en tendant les jambes à la verticale pour faire retomber sa robe sur ses fesses.

Comme j'ai tué le marchand, j'imagine.

Tu imagines ?

Je dormais quand ils sont morts.

Tu dormais quand tu les as tués ? Le meurtre est-il pour toi une chose si naturelle que tu la commets inconsciemment ?

La Mort et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances, elle ne me laissera pas mourir pendant mon sommeil, elle me l'a promis. »

Jézabel resta quelques secondes dans une position dubitative puis finalement éclata d'un rire cristallin en remuant les jambes comme une adolescente émoustillée.

« Ce que tu es drôle quand tu le veux !

Mais je ne plaisantais pas !

C'est justement ça qui me fait rire ! Ton visage est crispé même quand tu dis des choses ridicules ! »

Piqué au vif, le démon bondit de son siège, furieux, et leva rageusement la main sur sa maîtresse.

« Vas-tu cesser ?! »

Mais au moment où sa main allait s'abattre, il rencontra les yeux rieurs de Jézabel, les larmes qui scintillaient à la commissure de la paupière et cette bouche en cœur aux reflets si bleus. Puis brusquement, il eut la sensation de comprendre la signification de ces larmes : ce n'étaient pas des larmes de rire mais de douleur. Cette princesse phénicienne était un oiseau enfermé en cage dans un pays qu'elle n'avait pas choisi et qui vénérait un dieu qu'elle honnissait.

Ces assassins envoyés pour lui auraient aussi bien pu la tuer, enivrés par la soif de meurtre. Et pourtant chaque jour qui passait, elle prenait un nouvel amant et défiait le roi qui en représailles faisait tuer le malheureux dans la couche de sa femme. Chaque jour, elle devait se réveiller avec le sang d'un être aimé pendant une nuit, la peur au ventre.

Mais lui, il était vivant et c'était cela qui l'enivrait jusqu'au rire.

Il hésita l'espace d'une seconde, sa main resta en l'air puis finalement retomba le long de son corps.

« Je… Pardon…

Et alors, tu ne veux plus me frapper ? dit-elle avec un ton de défi.

Non. Je viens de comprendre… à quel point tu as besoin de moi. »

Et elle plongea dans ces yeux si pleins de tristesse et pourtant si profonds qu'ils cherchaient une mer où se déverser. Elle y lut le même désir que le sien : celui d'oublier hier et de vivre aujourd'hui.

Et il lut dans ses yeux la même solitude que dans les siens, le même désir de lui que le premier jour.

Ce fut d'un même élan qu'ils s'enlacèrent, emportés par leurs émotions. Sa bouche chercha la sienne, leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un langoureux baiser tandis qu'il déchirait brutalement sa robe. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses jambes derrière son dos tandis qu'ils se donnaient complètement l'un à l'autre.

Et ce fut bien plus tard, lorsque le désir qui les submergeait cessa enfin qu'ils échangèrent un nouveau regard. Jézabel souriait encore de jouissance lorsqu'elle se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon dans le cou avec passion.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je t'aurai.

Ce que tu voulais, c'est un compagnon que ton roi ne pourrait tuer. Je suis celui-là, mais tu ne me possèdes pas.

Et pourquoi ? Je me suis donnée à toi corps et âme.

Je ne t'ai offert que mon corps, mon nom tu l'ignores.

Cela viendra ! Mais ce soir, tu partageras ma couche car je sens que grâce à toi, je reprends goût à la vie. »

Et ce fut sur cette victoire incomplète que s'acheva leur seconde journée ensemble.

Lorsque le démon se réveilla dans le lit de la reine. Jézabel était lovée contre lui, son visage enfoui dans sa chevelure, ses seins pressés contre son torse. Ses mains enroulées autour de son dos le chatouillaient légèrement mais il aimait cette sensation.

Autour du couple gisait une dizaine d'assassins, tous morts. Aucun ne portait de trace de lutte, seules quelques gouttes de sang perlaient à leurs lèvres comme s'ils avaient été surpris par la mort dans leur sommeil.

Il ne se souvenait pas de quelle façon il les avait tués, mais simplement qu'il avait souhaité leur mort… et la mort était survenue. Pourquoi avait-il voulu leur mort ? Parce qu'ils en voulaient à sa vie ? Ou parce qu'il avait souhaité que rien ne vienne troubler sa nuit d'amour ? Il n'aurait su le dire lui-même.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la douce pression de la princesse phénicienne sur son torse. Elle dormait encore mais elle s'accrochait à lui comme si elle avait peur de le perdre. Emu par cette vision, il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais son mouvement fut interrompu par un gémissement de la princesse endormie.

« Je t'aime » susurra-t-elle.

A ce moment, une vague d'émotions contradictoires le submergea, il fut saisi par l'envie de répondre à ce sentiment mais aussi par un immense dégoût de lui-même qui générait un raz-de-marée dans son estomac. Un nouveau haut le cœur lui fit quitter la couche de la reine précipitamment.

Il ne le savait pas encore mais c'était un geste qu'il devait regretter pendant longtemps.

Quelques minutes après que son amant l'eut quitté, Jézabel s'étira comme un chat puis tendit la main vers son compagnon pour ne pas le trouver où elle l'attendait. Elle fut saisie d'une sournoise inquiétude et se releva avec vivacité mais la personne qu'elle trouva en face d'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait.

Devant elle se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, très barbu. Sa tête était surmontée d'une tiare en or en forme de couronne sur le modèle babylonien tandis que de lourds bracelets d'or pendaient à ces poignets. Avec ses longs cheveux et son air fruste, il ressemblait aux bustes de ces grands sphinx ailés qui gardaient la ziggourat de Babel.

Tel était Achab, le roi d'Israël qui implorait le dieu de ses ancêtres à chaque invasion assyrienne pour le renier dans la frange à la première occasion de débauche.

« Ce n'était pas moi que vous attendiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Que faites-vous dans mes appartements ? Répondit Jézabel d'une voix cassante en enroulant le drap autour de ses seins pour les dérober à sa vue.

Je suis votre roi ! hurla-t-il.

Vous êtes mon pantin ! L'esclave de mes désirs ! »

Quelques secondes d'une tension palpable s'écoulèrent avant que le roi ne change de ton.

« Craignez que je ne me contente pas éternellement de ce rôle !

Vous le tiendrez aussi longtemps que vous ne vous déciderez pas à choisir !

Toujours ce choix… répondit le roi en se ramassant sur lui-même.

Oui, entre Yahvé et Baal ! Votre foi ou mon corps ! A vous de choisir ! »

Une lueur sauvage qui contenait autant de désir que de haine brilla dans les yeux du roi.

« Votre corps ?! Mais n'avons-nous pas eu deux enfants ?

Vous m'avez prise de force ces jours-là ! Jamais je ne me suis donnée à vous !

Et pourtant vous donnez chaque jour votre corps à un nouvel amant !

Parce que vous faites tuer mon amant chaque jour que le soleil se lève ! »

Un nouveau silence suivit avant que Jézabel n'affiche un sourire de triomphe.

« Mais vous ne pourrez tuer mon démon. Il est plus fort que vous et vos assassins ! Je suis sûre qu'avant votre arrivée, les cadavres de vos sbires souillaient les tapis de cette pièce.

C'est vrai…

Alors vous ne pouvez plus rien car tant qu'il vivra, je le garderai à mon côté et il continuera à tuer jusqu'à ce que la terre maudite de Canaan et des royaumes voisins ne vous fournisse plus un seul assassin ! »

Le roi se ramassa sur lui-même à la façon d'un félin acculé contre un mur.

« Votre triomphe pourrait être total. J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

Quel est-il ?

Vous vouliez la tête du prophète Elie, je vous l'offre. Vous voulez que je répudie Yahvé pour Baal, qu'il en soit ainsi !

Et que vous donnerai-je en échange ? demanda Jézabel qui réprimait une nausée.

Votre corps bien sûr. Vous vous donnerez à moi, consentante.

Mon corps n'appartient qu'à l'homme que j'aime !

Alors tuez-le ! Il ne se méfiera pas de vous ! Tuez-le vous-même ou je vous livrerai aux chiens ! Car je préfère vous savoir morte qu'appartenant à un autre ! »

Et sur ces mots terribles, le descendant de Salomon jeta une épée courte sur le lit de son épouse avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur, laissant Jézabel aux prises avec sa conscience.

Jézabel trouva son démon d'amant dans les jardins suspendus du palais, occupé à observer l'écoulement du Jourdain. Son dos semblait trembler sous la morsure du froid matinal, il paraissait plus vulnérable dans cette position.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa douce main sur sa joue. Il tourna son visage vers lui et elle constata qu'il n'y avait aucune méfiance dans son regard. Elle avait réussi à apprivoiser le démon qu'elle avait trouvé dans le camp d'esclaves.

« A quoi pensais-tu ?

Au destin qui a voulu que je te rencontre. »

Jézabel trembla à son tour et son amant passa un bras chaleureux autour de ses épaules pour la réchauffer.

« Puis-je te poser une question ?

Bien sûr.

Que penses-tu de Yahvé ?

C'est un dieu terrible et puissant. Son nom signifie « jaloux ». Il a eu cette habileté de donner des lois à son peuple et de choisir une tribu parmi toutes celles de la Terre mais ce ne sera jamais un dieu universel.

Et pourquoi ?

Simplement parce qu'il réserve son message à un peuple et à un seul. Il ne cherche pas à s'étendre au-delà des frontières de Canaan et c'est là ce qui le perdra. En choisissant un peuple plutôt qu'un autre, il attise la haine de ceux qu'il a délaissés. Dans quelques décennies, ses adorateurs seront des parias à la surface de la Terre et il y aura une grande diaspora. »

Jézabel resta silencieuse un moment puis posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Et que penses-tu de Baal ?

Cela fait deux questions.

C'est vrai, excuse-moi.

Non, c'est bon. Baal est un dieu terrible et son culte s'étendra en même temps que votre écriture à vous, phéniciens, l'alphabet. Mais tu ne pourras pas toujours donner au vice les apparences de la vertu. Car toute société se fonde sur des interdits. Leur transgression systématique ne peut conduire qu'à une forme de déclin. C'est pourquoi ton dieu ne pourra être vénéré que par une secte vivant à l'écart du monde.

Le combat de Baal et de Yahvé est donc une perte de temps à ton avis.

Un conflit est toujours du temps perdu. Une guerre est toujours inutile et la victoire toujours vaine. Mais ce qui est important n'est pas tant la finalité de ce conflit que ta propre conviction. »

La princesse se lova à nouveau contre lui mais cette fois c'était la peur qui faisait trembler ses épaules.

« Une dernière question : me donnerais-tu ta vie si je te le demandais ?

Si tu veux ma vie, Jéza, alors prends-la. C'est la seule réponse que je puisse te donner.

Tu ne me demandes pas pour quelle raison ?

Tu viens de me le confesser : pour gagner la guerre qui t'oppose à Yahvé. »

Avec douceur, le démon saisit la main de la reine qui tenait l'épée courte et en orienta la pointe vers sa gorge.

« Je suis un démon, Jéza. Un démon auquel les dieux ont donné forme humaine pour l'humilier. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, j'étais plein de haine pour le genre humain et je tuais comme je respirais.

P… pourquoi me dire cela ?

Parce que je veux que tu saches ceci : tu m'as rendu mon humanité. Et ce que tu me donnes, tu as le droit de me le reprendre.

Mais…

Le combat de Baal et Yahvé est vain et inutile mais si tu places ta foi en Baal, si tu l'aimes plus que moi… alors la seule réponse que je puisse te donner se trouve au bout de cette épée. »

Une goutte de sang écarlate glissa le long de la gorge du démon pour longer la lame d'acier et atteindre les doigts de Jézabel qui tenait l'arme avec une hésitation tremblante.

Lorsque la goutte de sang l'atteignit, elle eut une grimace de dégoût puis tomba dans les bras de son amant qui l'enlaça avec tendresse.

Jézabel tendit ses bras derrière son dos pour orienter l'épée entre la sixième et la septième côte pour le poignarder.

« Et… peux-tu me dire que tu m'aimes ?

Je peux te le dire mais pas le croire, j'ignore ce sentiment. La seule chose que je puisse t'offrir, ce sont mes baisers et c'est la seule chose que j'attende de toi.

Alors embrasse-moi et serre-moi fort, mon amour.

J'en brûlais d'envie. »

Et ce fut ainsi que le désir triompha de leur raison. L'amour charnel qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était plus important que la victoire de Yahvé ou celle de Baal, plus importante que leur vie qui pouvait se terminer le lendemain. S'ils l'avaient oublié, la lame qui rentrait dans les côtes du démon tout le temps qu'ils firent l'amour était là pour leur rappeler que leur existence ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Mais la seule chose qui comptait à leurs yeux à cet instant était le feu intérieur qui embrasait leurs sens et leur faisait perdre la raison.

Quelques années plus tard, Jézabel donna une grande fête au cours de laquelle elle se fit offrir la tête du prophète Elie qu'elle avait fait tuer sans la permission d'Achab.

Le vin coula à flots, les hommes forniquèrent entre eux et les femmes avec les femmes. Jézabel se donna à tous ceux qui le souhaitaient mais ses larmes ne cessaient de couler car elle se sentait vulnérable et faible.

Le roi Achab ne réagit pas tout de suite à la mort d'Elie, il continua à tergiverser entre Yahvé et Baal, mais lorsque l'armée de Nabuchodonosor se présenta devant ses murs, ses appels au Dieu d'Israël restèrent vains.

Le roi babylonien détruisit le grand temple de Salomon et réduisit une grande partie de la population en esclavage, ce fut la première Diaspora.

Après la mort d'Achab, Jézabel se retrouva seule face à ses ennemis et ses propres enfants décidèrent de la jeter aux chiens. Pas une seule nuit, son démon ne l'avait quittée et même dans les pires moments du siège qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils n'avaient cessé de s'aimer chaque nuit avec la même intensité.

Mais quand il faisait jour, Jézabel se dédiait entièrement à son immonde dieu et lui sacrifiait des esclaves avec une dévotion désespérée.

C'était un jour de rituel. Pour la première fois, son démon vint la trouver alors que les hurlements déchiraient l'air.

« Tu vas continuer longtemps à sacrifier à ton dieu ? Ne vois-tu point qu'il est sourd ? »

La chair se détachait de la peau de la victime qui se consumait dans l'horrible gueule béante du dieu à tête de bélier toujours affamé. Ses yeux avaient déjà éclaté comme des ballons gonflés d'eau et sa mâchoire commençait à se détacher.

Ce n'était plus un homme mais la personnification de la Mort dans sa forme la plus effrayante. Sa langue avait tellement gonflé qu'elle obstruait les voies respiratoires et pourtant il continuait de crier, de hurler sa douleur.

Mais Jézabel, elle, semblait ressentir autant de jouissance que sa victime sentait de douleur. Le feu qui brûlait dans les veines de sa victime faisait bouillir son sang et attisait son appétit sexuel. Plus les os de l'homme s'émoussaient et plus elle s'émoustillait jusqu'à l'extase.

Pratiquement nue sous sa toge, elle gémissait de plaisir, pliée en deux comme si elle montait un homme, envahie par l'orgasme qui montait en elle.

« Tu es un animal qu'il faudrait enfermer, Jéza… un animal dangereux. »

Le sacrifié émit son dernier cri, le hurlement inhumain d'une créature dont les dernières cordes vocales venaient de se rompre, aussi terrible que celui d'Ouranos lorsque son fils l'avait castré, le cri de la pauvre bête trahie dans ce qu'elle croyait pour n'être plus que haine pour le genre humain.

Et à cet horrible cri répondit le hurlement de jouissance de Jézabel, si violent qu'il effrayait plus qu'il n'attirait. Le cri de l'animal enfoui au fond de l'être humain mais aussi celui de la créature la plus raffinée qui fût dont la sensibilité à fleur de peau faisait un être unique.

Le démon s'avança pour se pencher vers Jézabel tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, allongée sur le sol comme un voluptueux serpent.

« Ils sont dehors, Jéza. Les fils que tu as eus d'Achab sont aussi cruels que lui, parce qu'ils sont aussi faibles et qu'ils te désirent comme lui.

Oui… je sais… dit-elle d'une voix haletante.

Tu vas attendre qu'ils te tuent, alors ?

Ba… Baal… il me sauvera… répondit-elle de la même voix rauque. »

Cette fois, le démon saisit Jézabel par le bras et la tira vers lui jusqu'à sa hauteur pour lui hurler sa vérité.

« Ce dieu, tu l'as crée de tes mains ! Tu me l'as dit le premier jour où nous nous sommes connus !

Baal… Ô Baal »

Cette fois, une gifle claqua sur les joues de la reine avec une telle violence qu'elle tomba à la renverse puis se releva, choquée.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui parles ! C'est la drogue que tu as ingurgitée ! Lorsque je t'ai connue, tu n'avais pas besoin de tous ces artifices ! Le plaisir, tu le trouvais par toi-même !

Tous… ils m'ont tous abandonné… Même ceux de mon peuple…

JE suis là, Jéza ! Et je te sauverai, y compris de toi-même ! »

La princesse commença à mordiller son pouce comme une enfant que l'on a pris en faute. Elle divaguait.

« J'aurais voulu… j'aurais tellement voulu… répandre ce culte… celui de la luxure, de l'amour. Si tous les hommes me comprenaient, alors ils ne rechercheraient que le plaisir… et il n'y aurait plus de guerre. »

Le démon regarda autour de lui pour apercevoir des hermaphrodites, des eunuques et des femmes volontairement mutilées par masochisme. Cette perversité qui était celle de Baal s'opposait à l'érotisme raffiné, à cette forme d'amour qu'il avait connu dans les bras de cette femme.

Lentement, il se pencha vers elle pour lui tendre la main.

« Je te l'ai dit, Jéza : je suis un démon auquel les dieux ont donné forme humaine pour l'humilier. Mais ce pouvoir qui est le mien, je peux le réveiller à chaque réincarnation. Si tu le souhaites et si tu acceptes de me suivre, je te sauverai.

Me… me sauver ?

Oui, un geste me suffira pour anéantir ces cloportes qui en veulent à ta vie. De ce bras, j'anéantirai le royaume de Salomon et de celui-ci, je t'étreindrai contre moi.

Tu… tu ferais ça pour moi ? Mon gentil démon ? Toi qui ne m'as jamais dit ton nom ?

Oui, pour toi, je le ferai. »

Jézabel sembla recouvrir un peu de lucidité tandis que les vapeurs de la drogue se dissipaient de ces yeux.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Le démon détourna les yeux un long moment.

« Si je te le dis, accepteras-tu de me suivre ?

Non ! Je veux que tu le penses, que tu le ressentes !

Je veux que tu vives !

Et moi que tu m'aimes ! »

Les deux amants se fixèrent un long moment avec chacun dans leur regard une lueur de défi. L'espace d'un instant, elle était redevenue la princesse hautaine qui l'avait acheté sur un marché et lui l'esclave meurtrier qui refusait de se laisser apprivoiser.

« J'aime ta façon de chanter dans le clair de lune. J'aime tes yeux lorsqu'ils se fixent sur moi. J'aime tes seins lorsque je les sens sur mon torse et tes lèvres plaquées contre les miennes. J'aime ton raffinement et ton esprit. Mais surtout j'aime que tu m'aimes !

C'est bien ce que je pensais. L'amour est ce que tu fais et non ce que tu ressens. »

Pour la première fois, le démon fut déstabilisé, touché au vif. Pourtant, il ne s'énerva pas, au contraire, son regard se fit plus froid, plus distant.

« Cet amour charnel n'est-il pas suffisant pour la prêtresse de Baal ?

Pour la prêtresse, si. Mais Jézabel est différente. Je veux un amour qui soit sans partage et ne connaisse de limite que l'éternité.

Jéza… un mot de toi…

Et quoi ? Tu détruiras ce royaume et mes fils ? Et ensuite ? Nous partirons pour couler des jours heureux ? Lorsque mon corps aura perdu tout attrait, je ne signifierai plus rien à tes yeux et tu me tueras dans ton sommeil comme tous ceux qui en voulaient à ta vie ! »

La reine semblait trembler de froid malgré la chaleur torride qui s'échappait de la gueule du dieu à tête de bélier. Mais à l'intérieur, un feu secret la brûlait.

« La seule preuve d'amour que j'attendais de toi, tu ne me l'as jamais donnée.

Qu'était-ce, dis-moi ?

Ton nom. Ton véritable nom. Je veux savoir comment se nomme l'homme que j'aime. »

Un très long silence suivit et comme dans un rêve, une larme aussi rouge que du sang tomba des yeux du démon. Ses yeux n'étaient plus d'or mais d'acier.

« Si je te dis mon nom, je n'aurai plus le droit de te sauver. Les dieux m'en empêcheront.

Je m'en fiche ! Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne veux pas que tu me sauves !

Si je te le dis, je te perds !

Alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je n'ai vécu que pour l'amour et je ne l'ai vraiment connu qu'avec toi ! La seule chose qui m'importe aujourd'hui est de te connaître, mon démon ténébreux ! »

Alors, comme dans un rêve, le démon prit la princesse dans ses bras puis ils s'agenouillèrent ensemble. Lentement, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et à voix basse, il brisa le plus terrible des interdits.

Les yeux de Jézabel s'illuminèrent comme jamais et elle se jeta dans les bras de son amant puis l'embrassa avec plus de passion que jamais auparavant.

Mais à cet instant, le ciel s'ouvrit et la terre hurla de haine. Un éclair terrible s'abattit sur le temple de Baal et le dieu de fer fut décapité. Une boule de feu roula dans le palais, balayant les pitoyables valets de la reine sur son passage.

Alors que les geysers s'élevaient autour d'eux, Jézabel ne pensait qu'à partager cet ultime baiser et mordait à pleines dents la lèvre inférieure de son amant.

Mais alors qu'elle aurait voulu l'aimer dans cette scène d'apocalypse, un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel et toucha le démon dans un fracas assourdissant. Son corps s'illumina comme entouré d'un halo électrique surnaturel.

Il eut le temps de prononcer un mot.

« Jéza… »

Celle-ci voulut saisir la main tendue vers elle mais la seconde suivante une nouvelle explosion plus surnaturelle que la première survint et ce fut comme si le halo de lumière s'était refermé sur lui, écrasant son corps dans un étau formidable. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il avait disparu et en subsistait plus que l'écho de ces mots pour rappeler son existence.

Et avant de reprendre sa place dans cette histoire qui allait conduire à sa mort sous les crocs des chiens et à sa damnation dans les textes bibliques, elle eut le temps de prononcer ses derniers mots.

« Adieu Hadès, dieu de la mort que j'aime tant. »

Cependant, bien loin de là, un démon se réveillait d'une longue torpeur. Il était allongé à même le sol, le corps encore douloureux jusqu'au bout des doigts. Lentement, il ouvrit des yeux brûlés par l'éclair. Au travers du voile de la souffrance, ses pupilles lui renvoyèrent l'image de sa maîtresse.

Les seins nus, Jézabel se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion dans la pénombre de ces nuits qui leur appartenaient.

Cette vision fugace lui rappela le drame qui venait de se jouer et il émit un gémissement de douleur en saisissant la tête dans ses mains.

« Jéza… Je n'ai pas pu te sauver… comme je n'ai pas pu le faire pour… »

Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un brillant archange aux douze ailes dont l'éclat aveuglant lui était toujours aussi insupportable.

« Toi… Tu m'as sauvé de la fureur de Zeus… »

Sans un mot, Métatron tendit sa main brillante à l'empereur des ténèbres déchu en prononçant toujours les mêmes mots énigmatiques.

« Laisse-moi être ta force. »

Hadès plongea dans les yeux multicolores de l'archange qui exerçaient toujours sur lui la même fascination que le premier jour. Son corps lui hurlait du fond de sa douleur de le rejoindre.

Il aurait pu accepter et saisir la main tendue mais un sursaut d'orgueil suranné le poussa à gifler cette main d'un geste dédaigneux.

« Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. »

L'archange retira sa main sans laisser paraître son grief puis d'un geste, il ouvrit les flots du Jourdain d'où émergea la barque d'Utopia dont le fronton avait la forme d'un cygne et dont la coque brillait comme l'émeraude.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la barque enchantée, les deux protagonistes de cette scène irréaliste commencèrent à converser comme de vieux complices qui viennent de se retrouver.

« Alors, seigneur Hadès, avez-vous apprécié la compagnie de la reine ? »

Métatron attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Elle était votre proie, la personne que vous deviez tuer de vos mains pour mettre fin à cette malédiction.

Et la seule personne qui avait le pouvoir de me tuer à cette époque… compléta Hadès »

Un éclat de malice passa dans les yeux de l'archange.

« Fallait-il que vous teniez à elle à ce point pour lui offrir votre vie ?

Ce n'était qu'un amour charnel. Je ne peux en ressentir d'autre.

En êtes-vous sûr ? Je pense, moi que vous l'avez aimée et pourtant abandonnée.

C'est vrai, je te la laisse ! Fais-en une reine d'Utopia, donne-lui l'immortalité et préserve-la de la souffrance.

Mais si je fais cela, vous ne la reverrez plus jamais.

Tel est le destin que m'ont assigné les dieux. Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert un péché, celui de la luxure. Quelle est notre prochaine destination ?

Qui sait ? Utopia nous envoie où on a besoin de vous et non où vous le désirez. »

Et pour la première fois, le dieu de la mort exilé sur Terre avoua son impuissance et sa soumission.

« Si telle est la volonté de Cronos, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Et tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, le passeur plongeait sa rame dans le sable fin, le frêle esquif ne tarda pas à s'éloigner sur les flots du Jourdain tandis que son passager sombrait dans la somnolence, se préparant à la prochaine épreuve.


	5. Chapter 5

BALDUR, L'ETRE AIME DE TOUS

Un vent froid soufflait sur la mer Baltique partiellement gelée en cette période de l'année. Les loups hurlaient leur solitude au loin, perdus dans les montagnes tandis qu'un géant désœuvré faisait de larges coupes de sa hache dans les forêts sans se douter de la menace du terrible Thor, tueur de géants.

L'arc en ciel du Bifrost était encore visible et, à cette heure de la journée, on devinait le fidèle Hemdall aux cheveux d'or scruter les cieux dans l'attente de l'invasion qui marquerait le crépuscule des dieux.

La pauvre terre de Midgard s'éveillait avec peine sous les pâles rayons de l'astre solaire qui semblait fuir les nuages dans une course éperdue. Quelques paysans se rendaient déjà aux labours tandis que les guerriers surveillaient l'affrètement de leurs drakkars et que les sorciers incantaient dans un langage étrange.

Ce fut dans ce calme relatif que la barque d'Utopia fit son apparition, déchirant le brouillard, conduite d'une main sûre par le grand Métatron. Bientôt l'avant de la coque heurta le sable du rivage et le passager de la frêle embarcation poussa un gémissement, prémice au réveil.

L'homme avait les cheveux noirs de jais si longs que l'on aurait pu l'accuser de coquetterie. Sa peau très pâle contrastait violemment avec le bleu-vert émeraude de ses yeux. De haute taille, il surpassait aisément tous les hommes du pays qu'il abordait en beauté et en grâce.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se leva enfin, une infinie lassitude transparut dans le ton de sa voix.

« Nous voici arrivés…

\- Je le crains, répondit le passeur d'un ton neutre. »

Le passager promena un regard absent sur la magnificence des fjords puis se retourna vers le batelier.

« Nous sommes dans le Midgard, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Cette contrée se nomme ainsi car ici vivent les humains laborieux. Les profondeurs de la Terre abritent quant à elles Niflheim tandis que sur les branches supérieures de l'Ygdrasil est perchée Asgard, résidence des Ases. Connaissez-vous cette contrée ?

Vaguement. Il y a longtemps de cela, Athéna confia à un peuple de guerriers du grand Nord la garde d'une arme qui lui servit dans sa première guerre contre Poséidon. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Oui, sans doute… »

Le batelier laissa passer une bonne minute avant de reprendre la parole puis, à la manière d'un travailleur acharné qui ne veut pas se mettre en retard, il s'adressa à son passager sur un ton pressant.

« Ne voulez-vous point connaître la raison qui motive votre présence ici ? »

Le passager descendit de la barque et se massa les côtes dans un geste nonchalant.

« Non car je la connais déjà. Tu vas me dire qu'aujourd'hui est né un homme qui a le pouvoir de me tuer et que je dois l'assassiner en premier si je ne veux pas disparaître.

Je vois que vous connaissez maintenant les règles du jeu auquel nous jouons mais vous faites cependant fausse route. Le jeune Baldur est déjà un homme. Fils d'Odin et de Frigg, il est adoré de tous et aucun être vivant n'oserait lever la main sur lui de peur de subir le courroux de tous les dieux. »

Le passager de la barque ferma les yeux comme s'il essayait de percevoir autre chose que son environnement immédiat.

« C'est un cœur torturé, il rêve de sa propre fin. La mort le terrifie au plus haut point.

Je vois que vous avez recouvré vos pouvoirs.

Non, je ne faisais qu'émettre une hypothèse.

Et qui vous en a confirmé l'exactitude ?

Tu viens de le faire. »

Métatron rougit insensiblement derrière le masque qui cachait la partie inférieure de son visage.

« Et qu'allez-vous faire à propos de ce Baldur ?

Moi ? Absolument rien.

Comment ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de jais s'éloigna sensiblement de son passeur et lui fit un signe d'adieu avant de disparaître dans les bois.

Toujours le même rêve, le même cauchemar.

Au septième jour du cycle de l'automne, le soleil et la lune seront dévorés par les fils de Fenrir. Aussi monstrueux que leur père, ils se tapissent dans les nuages pour surveiller la cours des deux astres, guettant l'opportunité de les faire disparaître dans les nuées.

Ce sera le signe de la fin du monde, la Ragnarok.

Comme un seul homme, les géants des flammes bannis dans l'enfer brûlant du Muspellsheim se lèveront et affréteront leurs drakkars. De leurs bouches s'échappent des cris de vengeance, leurs cœurs sont emplis de haine pour Asgard.

Le terrible Loki, fils de Laufer, se libérera de ses chaînes pour mener ses frères à l'assaut et défiera le grand Hemdall sur l'arc-en-ciel du Bifrost alors que Surtur, géant parmi les géants mettra le feu aux halles des dieux.

Le grand Odin lui-même lancera une charge formidable à la tête des Walkyries et des élus qu'il a invités à sa table, accompagné des corbeaux qui lui servent de messagers et de ses loups gardiens. Poète autant que guerrier, roi autant que père, il est le plus magnifique des combattants. Et pourtant, le grand loup Fenrir referme sa gueule béante sur sa gorge, le tuant instantanément dès le début de la bataille.

Mais voilà Vidar le taciturne qui émerge enfin de sa demeure pour venger la mort de son père, broyant la mâchoire du loup monstrueux et remontant à cheval aussitôt comme si sa vie n'avait eu d'autre but que la vengeance.

Et moi ? Où suis-je ? Quel est ce corps transpercé par une flèche ? Est-ce le mien ? Ce bateau qui s'éloigne de la côte dans les flammes, est-ce mon bûcher ?

Je ne reconnais plus mon corps racorni par les flammes, mes cheveux ne sont plus que cendres et mon beau visage se décompose en une grimace ridicule comme s'il se moquait de moi.

Dans les cieux ténébreux, un cri terrible vint perturber la quiétude de la nuit. Dans ce cri, il y avait toute la terreur d'une créature mortelle face à la mort, toute l'angoisse de ce dénouement inexorable.

Le cri fut si strident qu'il réveilla même les serviteurs qui dormaient à même le sol dans la halle du seigneur Baldur. D'aucuns se figèrent de stupeur tandis que d'autres se rendormirent immédiatement en maugréant contre leur maître.

Le temps n'était pas encore au luxe, la plupart des halles étaient construites de telle façon que le seigneur des lieux dormait lui aussi dans la salle commune, son intimité n'étant préservée que par un rideau tendu devant son céans.

Le seigneur Baldur faisait cependant exception à cette règle commune ayant, depuis son mariage, fait aménager une habitation séparée qui se situait à l'étage de sa demeure.

La première personne à se réveiller à son côté fut donc tout naturellement son épouse, la belle Nanna, aimante et dévouée. Sa main se posa instinctivement sur le bras de son mari.

« Encore un cauchemar ? »

Le corps de Baldur était figée dans la position où la frayeur l'avait laissé, ruisselant de sueur sur ses bras et son torse, les yeux exorbités, la bouche encore ouverte sur son cri, la mâchoire tremblante.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, la douce Nanna passa une main affectueuse sur son torse, l'attirant insensiblement vers elle.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras et n'y pense plus. »

Le jeune dieu sembla lui obéir mais au lieu du désir, ce fut des sanglots qui répondirent à sa proposition car son mari ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Son corps collé contre le sien était couvert de sueurs froides écœurantes. Elle dut réprimer un haut-le-cœur et fit un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas le repousser.

« J'ai peur ! J'ai si peur ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Devant l'attitude pathétique de son mari, la répulsion fit place à l'inquiétude et bien qu'elle connût déjà la réponse, la jeune déesse s'en enquit auprès de son époux.

« Mais de quoi as-tu si peur ? »

Baldur posa violemment ses mains sur ses épaules et l'écarta brusquement de lui. Il avait une lueur de folie dans ses yeux écarquillés par la crainte.

« J'ai peur de la mort ! Du néant ! J'ai peur de n'être plus rien ! »

Se recroquevillant sur lui-même comme un enfant qui craint de recevoir un coup, le jeune dieu éclata à nouveau en sanglots au désespoir mêlé d'agacement de son épouse.

« Calme-toi. Allons… Demain, nous irons voir Odin qui est si sage et clairvoyant. Il te dira ce que l'avenir te réserve. »

Le soleil s'était à peine levé sur Asgard de sorte que la plupart des occupants du Walhalla étaient encore assoupis sur leurs écuelles lorsque Baldur et Nanna firent leur entrée dans la halle du roi des dieux.

Le Walhalla était incontestablement la plus grande et la plus magnifique des demeures habitées par un dieu d'Asgard, nul autre palais ne pouvait rivaliser avec la hauteur de ses murs et la splendeur des fêtes qui y étaient données de façon quasi continuelle.

Le grand Odin avait toujours été soucieux d'étaler sa puissance afin qu'aucun dieu ne pût remettre sa suprématie en question.

Et lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à impressionner ses hôtes, il s'ingéniait à causer leur perte par un stratagème.

N'avait-il point fait tuer le géant constructeur de son palais après avoir refusé de le payer ?

Combien de fois s'était-il joué de ce naïf de Thor en prenant la forme d'un vieillard pour le tromper ? Dix fois, cent fois peut-être…

Au moment où Baldur et Nanna pénétrèrent dans l'antichambre du roi des dieux, celui-ci semblait absorbé par une occupation macabre. Il fixait la tête coupée d'un homme baignant dans un bocal rempli de saumure.

En reconnaissant la tête de son cousin Mimir, Baldur dut porter la main à sa bouche pour réprimer l'envie de vomir tandis que son épouse lâchait un cri.

Sans détacher son regard de l'objet inanimé, Odin accueillit ses visiteurs.

« Bienvenue dans mon palais. Quel vent vous amène de si bon matin alors que la plupart des dieux sont endormis ?

Mais, seigneur… père… cette tête… »

Le regard d'Odin ne dévia pas du récipient pour répondre à la question de son fils.

« C'est une drôle d'histoire en vérité. Te souviens-tu du conflit qui nous a opposés à la tribu des Vanirs, il y a peu ?

Les Vanirs… les premiers habitants de ce pays. Oui, je m'en souviens. »

Odin marqua une pause avant de continuer comme s'il avait voulu laisser le malaise s'installer encore plus profondément.

« Les Vanirs sont des dieux comme nous. Cependant, nous ne descendons pas du même dieu créateur, de sorte que leur origine est un mystère. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans ce pays, nous avons dû leur livrer une guerre sans merci pour nous y installer. Comme ce conflit paraissait sans fin, j'ai proposé une solution diplomatique. Les Vanirs enverraient deux des leurs à Asgard et nous leur enverrions deux membres de notre famille. »

Le dieu borgne marqua une nouvelle pause pour bien faire comprendre qu'il arrivait au point critique de son récit.

« Les Vanirs ont tenu leur parole. Ils nous ont envoyé Njord et Freyr, dieux de la fertilité qui nous sont précieux. De mon côté, j'ai choisi de leur envoyer Hoenir et Mimir. Le premier est un solide gaillard et un chef né, quant au second, il est un conseiller très avisé. Mais sais-tu ce qui s'est passé par la suite ? Dès son arrivée, les Vanirs ont fait de Hoenir leur chef, évinçant son conseiller dans lequel ils n'avaient pas confiance. Privé de son conseiller, leur nouveau chef s'est révélé incapable de prendre une décision et lors des conseils, il répondait systématiquement : « laissons les autres décider ». Que c'est pathétique.

Baldur hocha la tête car il commençait à comprendre où son père voulait en venir.

« Vous saviez que Hoenir ne pouvait rien décider sans l'aide d'un conseiller, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, c'est pourquoi je l'ai fait accompagner de Mimir. Cependant, cette subtilité semble avoir échappé aux Vanirs. Soupçonnant une traîtrise de ma part, ils ont voulu se venger. Alors ils ont décapité ce pauvre Mimir et m'ont renvoyé sa tête dans un bocal de saumure pour que je la reconnaisse.

Alors c'est la guerre ? »

Un sourire ironique flotta un moment sur les lèvres d'Odin. Une lueur de malice brilla dans son œil unique alors qu'il donna la réponse attendue.

« Comment pourraient-ils décider à déclarer la guerre alors que leur chef ne peut prendre aucune décision par lui-même ? »

Odin laissa échapper un rire cruel avant de conclure.

« Ils étaient nos ennemis et nos rivaux. En leur donnant un chef aussi incapable qu'Hoenir, je les ai rendus totalement inoffensifs ! Tu verras que dans quelques années, c'est à moi qu'ils viendront demander trancher les débats que leur chef n'aura pas su arbitrer !

Vous aviez tout prévu à l'avance, n'est-ce pas ? Même le meurtre de Mimir.

La mort d'un homme est parfois un mal nécessaire. Dans le cas présent, c'est un sacrifice auquel je consens. »

Baldur réprima un frisson à entendre un propos aussi cruel énoncé avec un plaisir aussi évident. Pour Odin, les membres de sa famille étaient tous des pions qu'il pouvait sacrifier à la réalisation de ses plans. Le fait de manquer à la parole donnée, de mentir ou de trahir ne lui inspirait aucune honte, il en retirait même un certain plaisir. Venir demander de l'aide à cet homme qui était pourtant son père revenait à placer sa vie dans le creux de sa main. Cependant, malgré sa défiance, il trouva le moyen de conter au chef des dieux la nature de son cauchemar.

Quand Baldur eut fini son récit, son père lui décocha un regard méprisant.

« Ainsi tu as peur de la mort, mon fils. Toi qui n'as jamais porté l'épée, tu oses venir me voir car tu trembles de peur à l'idée de disparaître. Tu me fais vraiment honte. »

Bien que piqué au vif par cette réplique, Baldur trouva la force de répondre aussitôt.

« Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il puisse y avoir un sens caché derrière ces cauchemars ? Le grand loup Fenrir, le géant Surtur ou Loki sont des personnes que nous connaissons.

Loki est mon allié et notre ami. Répondit Odin du même ton sans réplique. »

Baldur choisit de ne pas contredire son père sur ce point. Loki était un être très spécial issu de l'union des géants Laufey et Farbauti et de ce fait un ennemi de la race des dieux. Cependant, il vivait depuis longtemps avec eux à Asgard et cultivait des relations amicales avec Thor, le dieu de la foudre. Odin requérait souvent son conseil et de fait, Loki était son âme damnée, celui qui lui soufflait toujours le moyen de ne pas tenir sa parole.

Par ailleurs, cet homme était polymorphe. En prenant des formes animales, il avait conçu Fenrir, le loup monstrueux, Jormungand, le grand serpent qui ébranlait le sol ainsi que Hel, la terrifiante déesse de l'Enfer.

Appeler cet homme un « allié » revenait à laisser un serpent venimeux s'enrouler autour de son bras en espérant qu'il ne morde pas.

« Certes, mais j'aimerais cependant éclaircir le contenu de mes rêves.

Soit. Alors consultons donc ce bon Mimir. »

A ces mots, Baldur et Nanna échangèrent un regard surpris. Sans prêter attention à leur réaction, Odin s'entailla le pouce avec un couteau puis. s'agenouilla pour tracer un cercle d'incantations runiques sur le sol.

Cela fait, il saisit la tête du défunt Mimir par les cheveux et la plaça encore dégoulinante de saumure au centre du cercle qu'il avait tracé.

Il prononça alors quelques mots dans une langue étrange que Baldur ne comprit pas puis se rassit tranquillement sur son trône.

A ce moment, les runes tracées sur le sol commencèrent à bouger, décrivant un mouvement circulaire autour de la tête de Mimir comme mues par leur propre volonté.

Puis, sur une simple exclamation d'Odin, toutes les signes se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers les restes de Mimir et imprégnèrent sa peau comme des tatouages. Alors, le seigneur d'Asgard prit la parole.

« Lève-toi, Mimir, fidèle conseiller ! Echappe à la froideur de la mort. Reviens au monde des vivants car moi Odin, le maître des mots, je te l'ordonne ! »

Le silence qui tomba alors sur la halle fut très court car à peine Odin avait-il fini son invocation que les paupières de Mimir s'ouvrirent sur des yeux putréfiés. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, des vers de terre en sortirent.

« Odin, Fils de Bor ! l'interpella-t-il avec colère. Comment as-tu osé ?! Tu savais que les Aesirs me tueraient ! Et maintenant, au lieu de me donner des funérailles, tu conserves ma tête pour m'empêcher de gagner l'au-delà ! »

Odin prit un air ennuyé et réprima un bâillement devant les gesticulations de son parent.

« Au lieu de me maudire, tu devrais m'être reconnaissant. De ton vivant, tu as été sous-estimé par des barbares et servi de conseiller à un dieu stupide qui, j'ai honte de l'avouer, est mon frère. Maintenant que tu es mort, tu es devenu un conseiller irremplaçable pour le chef des Aesirs. Ta mort est plus glorieuse que ton vivant.

Tu m'as condamné à ne jamais trouver le repos ! Je te maudis ! Je te maudis ! Je… »

Mais la malédiction de Mimir s'éteignit dans sa bouche car un corbeau venait de se placer sur l'épaule d'Odin tandis que ses loups gardiens ne retenaient plus la bave qui coulait le long de leurs gencives.

« Encore un mot, Mimir, et j'ordonnerai à mes corbeaux de te crever les yeux et à mes loups de déchiqueter ton corps. Ainsi ta dépouille souillée aura perdu toute chance de revenir un jour à la vie. Sache donc que les membres de ma famille n'existent que pour me servir et qu'ils doivent être honorés de mourir pour servir mes desseins. Maintenant, je t'écoute, quelle interprétation nous donnes-tu du rêve de Baldur ici présent ? »

L'intéressé s'étonna qu'Odin posât cette question sans prendre la peine de résumer à la tête animé le contenu du rêve qui lui avait été conté. Une seule explication était possible : même mort et baignant dans la saumure, Mimir entendait absolument tout ce qui se disait autour de lui. Quelle torture cela devait être pour lui d'entendre sans pouvoir parler autrement que sur l'injonction d'Odin.

Bein que cela dût profondément lui déplaire, la tête animé couverte de signes runiques, s'inclina en signe de soumission puis ouvrit la bouche pour délivrer son message.

« Le jour de la mort de Baldur sera le jour du Ragnarok. L'enchaînement des faits décrits par votre fils commence avec sa disparition. Qu'il meure et les jours des Aesirs seront comptés, qu'il vive et Asgard connaîtra la prospérité. »

Le jeune dieu médita un moment les paroles de son parent. Le bonheur de son peuple et de ses amis dépendait donc du sien. Cette pensée lui était très douce à lui qui ne souhaitait que la prospérité et la tranquillité d'une vie simple.

Son épouse Nanna se prit également à rêver à la vénération dans laquelle les autres Aesirs tiendraient désormais son mari dès qu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle.

Quant à Odin, un voile sombre masquait son regard tandis qu'il considérait son fils d'un œil différent. L'espace d'une seconde, il ressentit de la haine pour cette épée de Damoclès personnifiée au regard si doux et innocent qui tenait son destin entre ses mains. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre et s'adresser à nouveau à Mimir.

« Le Ragnarok peut-il être évité ? Existe-t-il un moyen de le prévenir ?

Non, articula la tête animée avec un sourire perceptible. Vous serez dévoré par Fenrir et Asgard brûlera sous les flammes de Surtur ! Le seul moyen de prévenir le Ragnarok est que Baldur ne meure jamais. »

Odin songea quelques minutes aux diverses possibilités pour atteindre ce but. Les Aesirs n'étaient pas immortels, loin de là. Leur jeunesse et leur force dépendaient des pommes d'or cueillies par la déesse Idunn. Un dieu pouvait être tué par le fer assez facilement s'il baissait sa garde. Et Baldur n'avait rien d'un grand guerrier. Ayant fait ce constat, une idée germa dans son esprit.

« Je crois que j'ai la solution… Un dieu ne peut être tué que par les armes. Alors je ferai jurer à toute chose pouvant servir d'arme de ne jamais faire de mal à Baldur ! Que les messagers se répandent dans tout Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim et même le Muspellsheim ! Je veux que tout être vivant qu'il soit humain, végétal ou minéral fasse le serment de ne jamais blesser ni tuer Baldur ! Ainsi mon règne sera éternel. »

Ainsi avait parlé le père des Aesirs et tandis que les walkyries enfourchaient leurs fougueux destriers pour aller porter les mots du chef des dieux aux quatre coins du monde, Odin se riait d'avoir dupé le destin

Le passager de la barque avait erré dans Midgard pendant quelques jours, chassant le gibier à mains nues et dormant à même le sol avant de trouver un village de bûcherons.

Ces braves gens l'avaient accueilli avec chaleur et lui avaient donné à manger. Le jour suivant son arrivée, il proposa ses services en tant que bûcheron et comme il était un travailleur inépuisable, il gagna rapidement le respect des anciens.

Les jours qui suivirent, il se procura du minerai de fer et forgea pour lui-même une épée à double tranchant qui fit l'admiration de tous.

Le cinquième jour suivant son arrivée, le chef du village vint le voir sous la modeste hutte qu'il avait construite lui-même et s'adressa à lui en ces termes.

« Etranger. Tu es arrivé ici il y a cinq lunes sans armes ni bagages. Nous t'avons accueilli et ouvert notre cœur. Tu as montré à nos bûcherons comment utilisé le bois pour créer le fer, tu nous as montrés comment extraire l'âme du métal pour en faire une arme tranchante. Le soir, tu nous contes des ballades d'autres pays qui font rêver les enfants et ébahissent les adultes.

Nous te considérons comme un ami mais pas encore comme l'un des nôtres car tu ne nous as jamais dit ton nom. C'est un secret que tu gardes jalousement. Alors moi, le plus ancien homme de ce village, je te le dis : prends femme ici, nous te donnerons une maison et du fer pour que tu puisses poursuivre ton métier et quand le temps sera venu, je te proposerai pour succéder au chef des guerriers qui n'a pas le dixième de ta valeur. Mais tu dois nous confier ton nom ou le monde sera troublé. »

L'étranger délivra un sourire d'un charme troublant.

« Vous avez parlé avec sagesse, vénérable. Mais ce que vous pouvez m'offrir ne m'intéresse pas. De femme je n'ai nul besoin pour la vie car je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant. De maison, je préfère bâtir la mienne que de la devoir à la bienveillance d'autrui. Pour le fer, je peux l'extraire des mines car elles appartiennent à tous. Quant au pouvoir, celui que vous m'offrez ne représente pas le dixième de celui que mes ambitions caressent. Si vous voulez me donner un nom, appelez-moi le « sans-nom » car de nom, je n'en ai pas. »

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi dans un silence pesant avant que l'ancien ne se décide à prendre la parole de nouveau.

« Ta sagesse est grande. Mais la subtilité dont tu fais preuve est aussi de l'impertinence. En refusant de te soumettre à l'injonction de la communauté, tu troubles l'ordre du monde et cela, je ne puis l'accepter. Sois un des nôtres ou pars immédiatement. »

Et l'étranger ramassa son seul bien, l'épée à double tranchant qu'il avait lui-même forgée, avant de sortir de la hutte.

« Vénérable, sachez que la bonté de votre accueil ne compense pas l'amertume de mon éviction. Je ne laisse jamais une offense impunie soyez-en sûr. Vous regretterez bientôt d'avoir chassé le « sans-nom ».

Et ce fut sur ses paroles lourdes de menaces qu'il prit la direction de la forêt, le seul lieu où un être comme lui pût se sentir à son aise, loin des humains.

Le sans nom passa les mois qui suivirent à végéter dans la forêt, chassant son gibier à l'aide de son épée, multipliant les exercices physiques pour conserver sa santé intacte. Il ne s'approchait des lieux occupés par les humains que pour assister à quelques rites païens qui piquaient sa curiosité. Puis il retournait dans la forêt comme s'il attendait un jour qui ne viendrait jamais.

Un jour, alors qu'il était occupé à polir son épée, il entendit une voix féminine très loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. En sortant de la grotte dans laquelle il avait élu domicile, il put apercevoir une jeune femme brillant d'une faible lueur.

A la vue de cette caricature de divinité, une vague de haine monta à ses lèvres et sa main se crispa instinctivement sur la garde de son épée. Cela dit, quelque chose dans le manège de cette déesse l'intriguait, il voulait en apprendre plus.

Sortant de sa caverne, il s'entendit héler par un homme d'âge mûr à en juger par le son de sa voix. Tournant on visage vers lui, il aperçut un homme de belle allure, au torse puissant et aux bras musclés. Cependant, quelque chose chez lui semblait incongru : l'homme paraissait voûté et marchait d'un pas mal assuré comme s'il avait été malade.

En s'approchant de lui, le sans nom en découvrit la cause.

« Tu es aveugle de naissance… »

L'aveugle posa une main sur l'épaule du voyageur.

« Oui, je suis aveugle et égaré. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis une semaine, aussi viens-moi en aide mon père te récompensera. »

Bien qu'il n'apprécia guère la main de l'homme posée sur son épaule, le sans-nom éprouvait de la curiosité pour cet homme qui luisait d'une lumière particulière.

« Tu es un dieu, n'est-ce pas ? Qui est ton père ?

Holder est mon nom, je suis le fils du grand Odin et de sa seule épouse légitime, Frigg. Déclara-t-il avec une certaine fierté dans la voix »

Sans un mot de plus, le sans nom partit chercher de la viande dans sa caverne puis, avec un silex et de l'amadou, il alluma un feu pour rôtir la viande.

« Holder. Sais-tu qui est cette femme là-bas et ce qu'elle fait en ce moment ?

Assurément, il s'agit de Nanna, l'épouse de mon frère Baldur. Quant à son occupation présente, elle parle aux arbres, aux animaux et aux roches.

Aurait-elle perdu la raison ?

Bien au contraire, elle tente de leur faire promettre de ne jamais faire de mal à son mari. Je l'entends d'ici « jurez de ne jamais blesser ni tuer Baldur, fils d'Odin et de Frigg. Jurez-le ou les Aesirs vous puniront ! » Que c'est pitoyable. »

Le sans-nom tourna à nouveau son regard vers la forêt. Effectivement, la lumière émise par la jeune déesse se déplaçait d'arbre en arbre à une vitesse cadencée.

« Va-t-elle donc parcourir la terre entière pour recevoir ce serment ?

Non, bien sûr. Elle est aidée en cela par les Walkyries, guerrières d'Odin et messagères de mort. Et puis, il suffit qu'un représentant d'une espèce animal ou végétale fasse le serment pour engager tous ses semblables.

Intéressant. Mais que se passera-t-il si elle oublie involontairement une plante ou un roc ou un animal ? Ou si l'un des représentants de cette espèce se trouve à ce moment dans le pouvoir d'une autre personne qui n'a pas prêté serment.

Alors, ce végétal, minéral ou animal sera exclu de ce serment. »

Le sans nom approuva silencieusement tandis qu'il se levait trancher la branche d'un arbre autour duquel le gui s'était enroulé.

Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Holder et l'invita à rentrer dans la grotte.

Et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les profondeurs caverneuses, leurs derniers échanges se perdaient dans le souffle du vent.

« Tu m'as dit être le fils d'Odin et de Frigg. Baldur et toi avez les mêmes parents.

En effet.

N'as-tu jamais pensé à l'injustice du destin ? Deux frères, l'un beau et adoré de tous les dieux, l'autre aveugle et rejeté par ses semblables en raison de son infirmité.

Si, j'y ai pensé… j'y pense même tous les jours. »

La belle Nanna revint vers son époux, un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres. A l'entendre, elle avait fait jurer à tout être vivant dans Asgard et Midgard de ne jamais blesser son mari.

Celui-ci s'efforça de la recevoir avec un enthousiasme feint car il faisait toujours le même cauchemar depuis le départ de sa moitié. Le manque de sommeil avait creusé des cernes sous ses yeux de sorte qu'il manquait d'énergie et s'alimentait de moins en moins.

Il n'en négligeait pas pour autant ses devoirs car Baldur était le dieu de la paix et de la beauté. Il poursuivit donc la construction de Breidablik, le palais dans lequel il souhaitait s'installer car le confort rudimentaire de sa halle ne lui convenait plus.

Cependant, si tous les Aesirs avaient eu connaissance du serment prêté par tous les êtres vivants à l'endroit de Baldur, il en restait un certain nombre qui voulaient tester la véracité de ces dires.

Un jour qu'il se rendait bien malgré lui à un banquet donné par son père Odin, le hasard voulut que Baldur s'assît à côté de Loki le fourbe, lequel avait Thor pour vis-à-vis.

Bien qu'il n'existât aucune forme d'amitié, ni même d'empathie entre eux, le fourbe se pencha familièrement vers le jeune dieu et s'adressa à lui avec une obséquiosité feinte.

« Seigneur Baldur, je me demandais comment était la santé de votre épouse, tant il nous est rare de la voir en ses lieux.

Nanna se porte très bien et vous prie de l'excuser pour l'inconvenance de son absence. Elle est simplement un peu lasse.

Comme c'est malheureux. J'espère que sa fatigue n'affecte pas sa grande beauté.

Assurément non. Sa chevelure est toujours aussi blonde que le soleil levant. »

Contre toute attente, Loki se tourna alors vers le terrible Thor qui vidait sa dixième chope d'hydromel et semblait déjà quelque peu éméché.

« Seigneur Thor, avez-vous entendu ce que le seigneur Baldur vient de me dire à propos de votre épouse.

Non, je n'ai rien entendu de la sorte.

Comme c'est malheureux. Permettez-moi de me faire le relais du joli compliment qu'il a formulé à son endroit. Il vient de ma dire que son épouse, Nanna, avait les cheveux blonds comme le soleil, couleur qui ne se compare pas avec ceux de votre épouse, Sif. »

A ces mots, Thor retint un mugissement de rage. Comme tous les Aesirs, il savait que Sif avait les cheveux d'un blond inimitable jusqu'à ce qu'un être jaloux ne les lui coupe une nuit, faisant d'elle la risée d'Asgard. Par la suite, Loki avait demandé aux nains des cavernes de forger une chevelure d'or pour Sif de façon à remplacer ce qu'elle avait perdu.

La promesse fut tenue et l'épouse du dieu du tonnerre retrouva sa beauté mais à peine faisait-il soleil que les cheveux de la belle renvoyaient un éclat quasi-métallique dans les yeux de ceux qui la regardaient, leur rappelant à chaque instant à quel point sa beauté était factice.

Loki retint un soupir de dépit en constatant que cette pique n'était pas suffisante pour mettre Thor en fureur. Affectant de se lever, et sans se préoccuper du regard noir que lui lançait Baldur, il passa de la salle du banquet vers la salle commune où dormaient les serviteurs. De là, protégé par le rideau de séparation, il prit soin d'imiter la voix de Baldur, en conversation avec son nouveau voisin, et articula d'une voix assez sonore pour être bien entendu.

« Oh, quelle promise charmante ! »

A entendre ces mots, le grand Thor se leva d'un bond et saisit son marteau Mjöllnir de sa main droite en s'écriant à l'adresse de Baldur.

« Maudit blondinet efféminé, tu vas me payer ça ! »

Le jeune dieu l'imita aussitôt et forma dans sa bouche des paroles apaisantes. Comme chacun ici, il n'ignorait pas que Thor avait été victime d'une mésaventure au cours de laquelle il avait été forcé de se vêtir d'une robe de mariée pour aguicher le géant Prym qui lui avait volé son marteau légendaire.

C'était une vieille histoire et nul n'ignorait que Thor s'était vengé de cette humiliation en tuant sauvagement Prym et tous les convives du mariage. Cependant, il restait encore quelques imprudents pour se moquer du dieu du tonnerre habillé en jeune mariée et portant boucles d'oreille et collier.

Avant que Baldur ait pu articuler un mot d'excuse ou tenté de se disculper, Thor abattit Mjöllnir de toutes ses forces sur le crâne de son frère.

Plusieurs dieux se levèrent pour l'en empêcher mais aucun ne fut assez rapide. Même le grand Odin se leva de son trône, crispant sa main droite sur son épée comme si la Ragnarok était déjà là.

A la seconde même où le marteau de Thor atteignait le crâne de Baldur, celui-ci prononça trois mots d'une voix parfaitement inaudible et le bras du dieu du Tonnerre s'arrêta comme stoppé par une force invisible.

Les yeux de Thor s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de rage tandis que les autres convives étaient stupéfaits à la vue des muscles du dieu tendus à l'extrême dans un mouvement inachevé. Puis ce fut comme si la force du dieu l'avait abandonné car son bras retomba inerte sur la table.

Odin fut le premier à réagir, ce qu'il fit en éclatant de rire.

« Mjöllnir est une arme de fer et le fer ne peut atteindre Baldur ! »

Les yeux de tous les convives se fixèrent alors sur l'arme légendaire qui était retombée inerte sur la table du banquet et éclatèrent de rire à l'air furieux du dieu Thor qui avait le bras ankylosé. Après quelques secondes, tous rirent de bon cœur et Odin leva sa choppe d'hydromel, immédiatement imité par tous les Aesirs à l'exception de Loki.

« A mon fils ! Baldur l'invulnérable ! »

Et tous reprirent.

« A Baldur l'invulnérable ! »

Le banquet se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. A l'instigation de Bragi, un autre fils d'Odin, les dieux commencèrent un jeu. Chacun devait lancer une arme, un objet, un meuble, une plante sur Baldur et parier que celle-ci l'atteindraient ou non et à quelle distance de lui l'objet arrêterait son vol.

Le résultat était chaque fois le même : l'objet s'approchait de Baldur à grande vitesse mais arrêtait son vol à quelques centimètres de lui et retombait inanimé sur le sol.

Profitant de l'animation de la soirée, Odin, qui n'avait rien perdu du manège de son allié, prit Loki en aparté. Il affecta d'abord la familiarité en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, puis une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, lui comprima la gorge entre ses mains puissantes.

« Ecoute-moi bien, maudit hypocrite ! Tu m'es utile et c'est pourquoi je ne te tue pas tout de suite ! »

La pression qu'Odin exerçait sur la gorge du géant s'accentua encore.

« Mais avise-toi une seule fois encore de toucher à Baldur et je t'accrocherai à un rocher avec les tripes de tes fils puis je placerai au dessus de ton visage un serpent venimeux qui répandra son poison sur toi à chaque seconde ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! »

Mais très proche d'eux, le beau Baldur sentait son cœur se serrer car à chacune des agressions infantiles de ses pairs à son encontre, il versait des larmes de sang devant leur cruauté.

Quand Holder eut fini le récit des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au banquet d'Odin, le sans-nom acheva d'allumer un feu dans sa grotte. Depuis sa rencontre avec ce dernier, il vivait toujours dans ses cavernes, loin du genre humain mais se faisait conter dans les détails tout ce qui se passait à Asgard tant il était friand de connaître les usages de ces dieux étrangers.

« Baldur est vraiment invulnérable, finit par conclure Holder.

Personne n'est intouchable, ni immortel d'ailleurs.

Mais pourtant, même Odin le tout puissant a lancé sa lance vers Baldur et cette arme est retombée inanimée. »

Le sans nom se saisit de l'épée à double tranchant qu'il avait forgée pendant son séjour parmi les hommes.

« Le fer a une âme, de même que tous les êtres vivants. Si le fer a fait le serment de ne pas blesser Baldur, alors il faut croire que cet homme est invulnérable au fer.

Mais alors, dois-je abandonner toute idée de vengeance à l'égard du frère qui a pris tout ce qui aurait dû me revenir ? »

L'étrange forgeron porta un regard mêlé de pitié et de dégoût sur le dieu aveugle. Qu'un dieu pût avoir des idées de vengeance car il était condamné aux ténèbres alors que son cadet régnait en pleine lumière, il le comprenait parfaitement. Par contre, le fait d'abandonner à la moindre difficulté et de s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort était indigne d'un être d'essence divine.

Il songea un moment à lui confier le fond de sa pensée puis se ravisa en devinant que ce n'était pas la meilleure stratégie. Sans mot dire, il se dirigea vers le fond de la caverne et en ramena une branche de chêne autour de laquelle le gui s'était enroulé comme du lierre.

« Holder, rassure-toi car tu auras ta vengeance.

Mais comment ?

Lorsque Nanna est venue dans cette forêt pour faire prêter serment aux végétaux, j'ai coupé cette branche d'un chêne de façon à ce qu'elle échappe à son emprise.

Mais l'arbre a dû prêter serment.

L'arbre, oui, mais pas le gui qui entoure cette branche. J'ai fait en sorte que ces végétaux se développent ensemble de façon à les rendre indissociable. Puis j'ai taillé cette branche pour lui donner une extrémité tranchante.

Vous voulez que j'utilise cette branche d'arbre entourée de gui pour tuer Baldur ? Mais je suis aveugle. »

Le sans nom se retourna pour cacher le sourire de triomphe qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

« Précisément. Tu as besoin d'une personne pour guider ton bras, une personne qui doit être bien introduite à Asgard et détester suffisamment ton frère pour faire un bon coupable. Ce Loki dont tu m'as parlé me semble tout indiqué. Il guidera ton bras mais c'est toi qui tueras Baldur.

Mais je devrais me justifier de ce meurtre.

Il te suffira de prétendre que c'était un jeu. N'as-tu point vu… enfin… entendu les autres dieux se vanter de jeter toutes sortes de choses en direction de Baldur pour s'amuser ? »

Holder considéra un moment l'arme de sa vengeance avec excitation, l'étreignant entre ses doigts pour tenter d'en deviner la forme. Un sourire cruel déformait son visage émacié et crasseux. La curiosité autant que l'appréhension le poussa cependant à s'interroger.

« Mais vous, dont je ne connais pas le nom, qu'allez-vous faire pendant ce temps ?

Moi ? Je pense que je vais descendre parmi les hommes pour raconter une histoire. J'en connais une très belle : celle du dieu qui rêvait à la fin du monde. »

« Approchez, approchez braves gens ! Venez entendre l'histoire du dieu qui rêvait de la fin de tout ! Il ne vous en coûtera rien, pas le moindre sou car cette histoire, le conteur vous l'offre de bon cœur. »

Le sans nom s'était rendu dans la ville d'Uppsala où se trouvait un grand sanctuaire païen. Il avait rassemblé un auditoire et allait commencer son récit. En quelques heures il avait retracé la création du monde jusqu'au terme du dîner au cours duquel Baldur avait été agressé. Ce fut alors qu'il s'interrompit au milieu de son récit.

« Mais que me voilà en retard ! J'ai voulu trop vous divertir et voilà que le cours de l'histoire me rattrape. Où en étais-je ?

Le dieu aveugle cherchait Baldur ! lui répondirent plusieurs voix enfantines ! »

Le sans nom fit mine de sourire et commença à mimer le pas hésitant du pauvre Holder dans la halle du Walhalla.

« Oui, le dieu aveugle a rencontré Loki le difforme. Celui-ci lui propose de tenir son bras, afin qu'il ne manque pas sa cible. Et il accepte, il le suit « aveuglément » ! »

Des éclats de rire lui répondirent.

« Les hauts murs d'Asgard se dressent autour d'eux, impressionnante œuvre d'un géant bâtisseur qui ne fut jamais payé de son labeur.

Mais voilà qu'ils pénètrent dans le Walhalla. Les guerriers d'Odin les accueillent avec méfiance. Loki leur demande où se trouve Baldur et ils le lui disent.

Il se trouve dans la grande salle où son propre fils, Forsete, s'amuse à lui jeter un échiquier à la figure pour le plaisir de voir l'objet se casser à ses pieds plutôt que de l'atteindre. »

Le conteur fit une pause dans son récit pour se courber en deux et mimer l'attitude d'un homme éploré.

« Mais bien qu'il sourie, le pauvre Baldur est effondré. Car son invulnérabilité ne fait que générer la violence gratuite. Que mes compagnons sont cruels, pense-t-il !

Mais voilà qu'entrent Loki et Holder de leur pas lourd et pesant. Le dieu aveugle s'appuie sur un bâton rendu vert par la profusion du gui sur toute sa surface.

Odin les toise de haut, surtout Loki qu'il a promis de punir sévèrement au moindre écart. Il ne regarde pas vraiment ce fils aveugle qu'il cache comme une maladie honteuse. Et il leur demande la raison de leur présence céans. »

Le sans nom mima l'obséquiosité de Loki en faisant une révérence si appuyée qu'il balaya le sol du plat de sa main, déclenchant quelques rires moqueurs.

« Loki lui répond que le pauvre Holder a entendu parler du jeu des dieux et qu'il veut en être. Il veut lancer des objets vers Baldur pour ressembler à ses pairs.

Odin hésite mais il sent le regard des dieux qui pressentent une occasion de s'amuser de la maladresse de l'infirme. Aussi il accepte, à contrecœur.

Holder se place donc face à son frère, tendant un bâton de gui devant lui. Loki a une main sur le bâton pour l'aider à viser.

Le dieu Bragi demande à Holder « Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Quelle arme vas-tu utiliser ? » Et celui-ci de lui répondre « Je vais frapper mon frère avec un bâton de gui ».

Un bâton de gui ! A-t-on jamais vu arme plus ridicule ?

A entendre cela, les Aesirs éclatent de rire tandis que le front d'Odin se fronce. Il aimerait pouvoir consulter ce bon Mimir mais il ne sait plus où il a mis sa tête. Il a perdu la tête ! »

Quelques adultes et adolescents rirent au jeu de mots. « Odin a perdu la tête de Mimir. Il a perdu sa tête. Il a perdu la tête. »

Et le conteur de poursuivre.

« Baldur voit son frère aveugle s'avancer vers lui. Il croise son regard éteint et dans ses yeux, on lit une infinie compassion pour l'infirmité de son parent. Il voudrait le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il voudrait échanger sa place avec la sienne. Il préférerait vivre comme un vagabond que comme un phénomène de foire ! Mais on ne le laisse point faire. Le vieux Bragi lui dit de se coller au mur, il peint même une cible rouge autour de lui pour qu'on le voie bien. »

Le sans nom marqua une nouvelle pose. Il se plaça de profil, ramena son bras droit derrière son épaule pour mimer un lanceur de javelot aux jeux de son pays.

« Sous les rires, Holder se prépare à lancer son arme. Il bande ses muscles pour l'effort, le méchant Loki oriente ses genoux et ses bras mais c'est inutile, la haine qui l'habite ne lui permettra pas de rater son lancer.

Quant à Baldur, il sourit. Son visage exprime l'amour fraternel pour ce frère qu'il aime et qui le hait. Il attend impassiblement d'être la cible de ce jeu cruel.

Alors tout le corps d'Holder se détend en même temps. Son projectile fonce droit vers le cœur de son frère. Tous les dieux rient car ils s'attendent à voir le bâton retomber à terre comme l'objet inanimé qu'il est. Et… »

Pour la première fois, le conteur présenta à son public un visage sinistre et effrayant, celui d'un assassin de sang froid. Tandis qu'il parle, le temple d'Uppsala vacille sur ses fondations comme victime d'un tremblement de terre.

Au loin on entend un cri de douleur venant des cieux, celui d'un dieu qui se meurt.

« Voilà qu'il me devance, dit cyniquement le conteur.

Et le bâton de gui transperce le cœur Baldur de part en part. Le gui qui l'entoure a pris la couleur du sang. Les rires des Aesirs meurent dans leur bouche. Le vieux Odin a les yeux écarquillés, son épouse Frigg ne peut retenir un cri de terreur.

Un sourire de triomphe fleurit sur les lèvres de Loki qui se mord pourtant les lèvres pour pouvoir verser quelques larmes hypocrites.

Et Holder, qui aveugle ne peut constater son forfait, demande fébrilement à son complice « L'ai-je tué ? Ai-je tué mon frère ? »

Mais dans son anxiété, il y a de la joie et non de la peur.

Le pauvre Baldur s'écroule à genoux, il n'a pas lâché un mot, simplement un cri de douleur. Il pleure et il sourit. Malgré le sang qui s'écoule de sa bouche, il sourit à ce frère qui l'a tué et s'adresse à lui : « Merci. Merci de m'avoir libéré ».

Tels sont ses derniers mots. »

L'assistance tremble de peur tandis que le tonnerre gronde. Le Midgard tremble sous la colère d'Odin et Thor réunis. Le temple d'Uppsala se fissure, les prêtres tombent à genoux et implorent le conteur.

« Dis-nous ! Dis-nous ce qu'il arrive ensuite ! »

Et le sans-nom lève la main vers le ciel.

« Odin lève la main sur son fils aveugle, il veut le tuer, le détruire mais toutes et tous l'en empêchent. Son épouse Frigg lui fait valoir que l'auteur du meurtre est Loki et non Holder.

Alors Odin change les deux fils de Loki en loups enragés. Nari, l'aîné dévore le cadet Narfi. Avec ses tripes, Odin fait des liens pour enchaîner Loki à un rocher. Au-dessus de ce rocher, il ordonne à la géante Skadi de placer un serpent monstrueux qui déversera son venin sur le visage de Loki, lui arrachant des cris de douleurs à chaque seconde.

L'épouse du malheureux, Sigyn, tente bien de retenir le poison dans un récipient, mais quand celui-ci déborde, il lui faut le vider et à ce moment le venin coule à nouveau sans entraves sur le démon qui lui sert de mari.

Mais Odin n'est pas encore apaisé. Puisqu'il ne peut punir Holder lui-même, il décide d'engendrer un fils qui le pourra. Il parcourt le monde entier et finit par trouver le lit de la géante Rindr qui se refuse à lui. Il s'introduit par la ruse dans sa couche et engendre avec elle Vali, un dieu dont le seul but dans la vie sera d'assassiner Holder.

Il atteint l'âge adulte le jour même de sa naissance et tue le dieu aveugle avant que minuit ait sonné. »

Le conteur s'interrompt une dernière fois. Il passe la main devant son visage, comme pour en retirer un masque imaginaire. Le visage qu'il tourne vers son public est terrifiant. Les femmes le regardent médusées tandis que les enfants poussent des cris apeurés.

« Quant à moi, je suis libre. Car j'ai tué l'homme que l'on m'avait désigné. »

Baldur était mort depuis deux jours. Son corps avait été disposé sur un bateau nommé Hringhorni. Le navire était si grand que les Aesirs durent recourir aux services d'une géante nommée Hyrrokin pour le mettre à flots.

Thor appela ensuite la foudre qui embrasa le bûcher funéraire se trouvant sur le bateau. Incapable de supporter la vie sans son époux, la douce Nanna se jeta dans le bûcher à la grande surprise de l'assistance. Cette mort inutile déplut à Thor, qui, pour passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, attrapa un nain nommé Litr qui passait par là et le précipita à son tour dans le bûcher.

Le Ragnarok n'était pas encore venu. Seule une alternance de vents hivernaux en plein été laissait présager de la fin prochaine des maîtres d'Asgard.

Quant au sans nom, il regardait de loin s'éloigner l'embarcation avec dépit. Pourquoi était-il encore là ? Il avait tué Baldur, n'était-ce pas la mission qui lui avait été assignée ? Pourquoi le forçait-on à rester plus longtemps dans ce pays ?!

Sa colère était grande mais n'obscurcissait pas totalement son jugement. Bientôt, il apprit que les dieux avaient décidé de confier la mission à l'un des leurs de ramener Baldur dans le monde des vivants. Pour cela, le dénommé Hermod enfourcha le destrier d'Odin et partit pour la terre maudite de Niflheim où séjournaient les défunts.

Lorsqu'il arriva en présence de Hel, maîtresse de ces lieux, le sans nom l'avait précédée de sorte que la déesse lui déclara :

« Fais le tour d'Asgard, Midgard ainsi que de Jotunheim. Interroge chaque habitant des neuf mondes de l'Ygdrasil et obtiens de chacun d'eux la réponse suivante : je veux revoir Baldur parmi les vivants. Si un seul homme, femme, géant, dieu ou même nain refuse de demander le retour de ton frère, il restera pour l'éternité l'hôte de mon royaume. »

Telle fut la réponse de Hel et quelques minutes plus tard, Hermod repartait pour le monde des vivants, porteur d'un message d'espoir.

La déesse de l'Enfer s'en retourna quant à elle vers le sans nom qui lui avait soufflé les mots qu'elle devait dire. Arrivée en sa présence, elle s'agenouilla avec un malaise évident.

« J'ai accompli vos ordres, seigneur …

Ne prononce pas mon nom.

Certes mais me direz-vous la raison de tout ceci ? »

Le sans nom lui jeta un regard noir de colère avant de daigner répondre.

« N'oublie jamais, Hel, que tu ne règnes en ces lieux qu'à travers moi. Tu es ma vassale et je peux reprendre la souveraineté du Niflheim quand je le souhaite.

Mais votre apparence actuelle…

N'est pas celle sous laquelle je suis accoutumé à me montrer en effet. Considère-la comme l'effet de l'une de mes réincarnations. Et maintenant conduis-moi à Baldur avant que ma patience ne soit épuisée. »

Le sans-nom longea l'enfer glacé du Niflheim, portant un regard attentif et curieux sur ces contrées qu'il n'avait jamais visitées. Parfois il s'arrêtait devant un lieu de supplice qui lui semblait intéressant et il disait tout bas « C'est très bien mais à la place de Hel, j'aurais fait en sorte que le supplice dure plus longtemps » ou bien « Ca aurait pu être plus esthétique. »

Lorsqu'enfin il se trouva en présence de Baldur, il fut surpris de le voir trôné sur un siège surélevé, blond comme le blé, paré d'or et vêtu de lin. Il semblait heureux dans la mort. A n'en pas douter, Hel lui avait réservé le meilleur des accueils.

Le dieu le toisa comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, avec une curiosité mêlée de crainte révérencieuse. L'Aesir fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Ainsi c'est donc vous à qui je dois d'être mort.

Ainsi c'est donc à toi que je dois de vivre. »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques secondes. Ils étaient l'un l'assassin et l'autre la victime mais curieusement, ils ne parvenaient pas à éprouver d'animosité l'un pour l'autre.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

Je suis venu parce que ta mort était le seul remède à la malédiction qui me touche. Or tu es mort et je ne suis pas libéré. Il y a là un mystère que je voudrais élucider.

Peut-être ne suis-je pas vraiment mort ?

Que veux-tu dire ?

De mon vivant, je rêvais toujours à ma mort au point de ne plus en dormir. Lorsque Holder m'a frappé, j'ai senti que j'aurais pu neutraliser son attaque mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Comme c'est intéressant. »

Et sans un mot de plus, en un éclair, l'épée à double tranchant apparut dans la main du sans nom. Son bras décrivit un arc-de-cercle et la lame fonça vers le cou de Baldur. Celui-ci ne se départit pas de son sourire et articula d'une voix inaudible.

« Violence, sois bannie. »

Alors, l'acier de la lame se figea dans la position où cette phrase l'avait surpris. Comme répondant à un ordre, l'arme de mort se tordit comme un serpent, frôlant les cuisses de Baldur pour finalement retomber inerte hors des mains du sans-nom.

« Bannir l'usage de la violence autour de toi, c'est cela ton pouvoir n'est-ce pas ? Le serment que ton épouse a fait prêter aux êtres vivants n'était qu'un artifice.

En effet. »

Le sans-nom toisa Baldur avec un intérêt renouvelé. C'était maintenant un autre mystère que celui de son invulnérabilité qu'il voulait percer.

« Tu savais qu'en te laissant tuer de cette façon, tu partirais pour le royaume des morts mais que ce faisant, tu déclencherais le cycle qui conduirait au Ragnarok. Comment peux-tu prendre ainsi la responsabilité de l'anéantissement de ta race ?

Je suppose que toute chose a un début et une fin. Le règne d'Odin est cruel et injuste. Ce monde mérite un meilleur souverain.

Toi, par exemple.

C'est possible. »

A cette dernière déclaration succéda un lourd silence.

« Si je n'ai pas arrêté l'attaque d'Holder en neutralisant son arme comme j'en avais le pouvoir, c'est parce que je voulais lui donner l'opportunité d'être dans la lumière au moins un jour de sa vie.

Holder est mort.

Oui, mais il a choisi sa mort alors qu'il n'avait pu choisir sa façon de vivre.

Tu es un jeune homme très intéressant. Que penses-tu exactement de la mort, toi qui la connais ?

C'est une délivrance, le salut de tout être humain.

Cependant, tu t'es éveillé au 8e sens en mourant. Le fait que nous puissions avoir cette discussion en est la preuve.

Sans doute parce que chaque jour, je me suis préparé à mourir. »

Le sans-nom se permit un sourire appréciatif. Ce jeune dieu était décidément unique en son genre.

« Baldur… plus je te connais, plus je pense que tu mérites de revenir à la vie. Mais pas dans ce monde corrompu. Le monde dans lequel tu dois renaître sera une utopie si parfaite que rien qu'en prononçant son nom, on aura peur de la briser.

Est-ce une proposition que vous me faites ?

Ton frère Hermod recherche actuellement tous les êtres vivants pour leur arracher le vœu de te voir revenir à la vie. Dans une grotte, il trouvera un être factice que j'ai conçu moi-même, une ombre qui ne se décide pas à quitter ce monde. Elle s'appelle Phokk et répondra invariablement qu'elle ne souhaite pas ton retour quoiqu'il arrive.

Ainsi, vous me condamnez à rester dans ce monde d'ombres ?

Non, je te propose de régner sur un royaume né de ton imagination, Utopia est son nom.

Utopia ? »

Le sans nom se leva et s'avança vers un espace où la lumière filtrait faiblement par une ouverture improbable dans ce lieu maudit.

« Je sais maintenant quelle était ma mission en venant ici. Je ne suis pas venu en ce monde pour te tuer mais pour t'offrir une nouvelle vie, en échange de la mienne.

Que dites-vous ?

Il n'existe que deux moyens de me libérer de cette réincarnation. Le premier serait de détruire ton âme de façon à t'empêcher de revenir à la vie. Le second est moins douloureux : je dois appeler sur moi la malédiction qui me poursuit. »

Et le sans-nom soupira car il savait ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant, une lueur d'affection passa dans son regard au moment de croiser celui du jeune dieu.

« Ecoute mon nom s'il te plaît. Ce nom que je ne peux prononcer qu'au prix de ma vie. »

Le sans nom prit une grande inspiration en tentant de fixer dans sa mémoire les traits de Baldur.

« Pour la vie de cet homme, Baldur, fils d'Odin et de Frigg, je t'offre ma vie, celle d'HADES, le fils de Cronos et de Rhéa ! Par ces mots je brise ton interdit ! Alors frappe, Zeus ! FRAPPE ! FRAPPE ! »

Le Ciel lui-même parut s'embraser lorsque la foudre le déchira pour percuter le Niflheim dans un choc d'une violence apocalyptique. Le domaine de Hel fut disloqué par la violence de l'explosion tandis que Baldur gravait dans sa mémoire l'horrible cri de douleur que poussait le corps du dieu des Enfers en se désagrégeant sous l'effet de la foudre.

La chair se détacha de ses membres, lambeau par lambeau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus que les os de son bras pointé vers le ciel dans une attitude de défi. Puis, son corps retourna définitivement à la poussière.

Devant ce spectacle terrifiant, Baldur tomba à genoux et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, coulant sur ses joues. C'était donc cela la mort d'un dieu, il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus magnifique.

Du fond de son palais de Walhalla, le seigneur Odin sentit ses mains trembler car c'était là le signal du début du Ragnarok. Au loin il entendit sonner le grand cor d'Hemdall, les géants du feu escaladaient déjà le pont arc en ciel menant à sa demeure.

C'était la fin.

Tandis qu'Asgard brûlait, qu'Odin achevait sa vie entre les crocs de Fenrir et que Loki rendait enfin son âme au diable, sur une côte du Midgard, le corps d'un homme était remué par les vagues glaciales de la Baltique.

Lentement, il revint à lui. Il crispa ses doigts sur le sable et gémit de douleur. Chaque réincarnation était plus douloureuse que la précédente.

Des larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à réprimer coulaient de ses yeux tandis qu'il murmurait : « Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne puis-je être libéré ? »

Et comme dans un rêve, le passeur à l'aura multicolore se pencha au dessus de lui et offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Tu peux rompre ce cycle de réincarnations et te libérer de la douleur. Il te suffit de prendre ma main ».

Le grand Hadès considéra de son œil ouvert la main charitable qui lui était tendue du fond de son désespoir.

Sentant sa détermination faiblir, Métatron ajouta en gardant sa main tendue.

« Laisse-moi être ta force. »

Le fils de Cronos crispa plus fortement ses mains sur le sable qui pénétrait ses ongles. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à se mettre debout, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

« Va au diable, Métatron ! La seule force que je désire est celle que j'acquiers par moi-même ! »

Métatron retira sa main tendue et de son autre main, désigna simplement la barque d'Utopia posée sur le rivage, invitant son passager à y prendre place. Une fois que cela fut fait, ils reprirent leur conversation interrompue par cette aventure comme si rien ne s'était produit.

« Ce lieu se nomme Midgard. Vous le connaissez déjà ?

Oui, j'y ai rencontré un être empli de sagesse et de compassion, Baldur il se nomme.

Pourtant vous l'avez tué, il me semble.

Disons que j'ai orchestré sa mort. Mais c'est ce qu'il désirait.

Que pensez-vous qu'il advienne de lui, maintenant ?

Je ne pense pas, je fais un rêve… le rêve qu'il devienne un jour un roi d'Utopia. Celui qui saura donner à l'empire de mon père un peu de la justice et de la compassion qui manquent si cruellement à ce pays, Asgard on le nomme.

Il en sera fait selon votre désir. »

Et le dieu de la mort de conclure avant de s'écrouler de fatigue.

« Je ne désire rien… je ne fais que rêver éveillé. Car qu'est-ce que je fais d'autre, moi, que vivre un rêve éveillé ? »

Et tandis que la barque d'Utopia s'éloignait vers d'autres horizons, dans le monde des ombres, un jeune homme dormait paisiblement en rêvant d'un monde meilleur.


	6. Chapter 6

**ILYA LE BOGATYR**

Un rivage sauvage auquel succède une végétation luxuriante et sauvage. Dans les vastes forêts de la Crimée, on devine les chevaux mongols dont les nobles n'ont pas encore fait leur monture de prédilection.

Le calme apparent n'est troublé que par le bruit diffus du bois qui flotte sur les vagues pour émerger des flots brumeux. Après avoir traversé le Bosphore et les Dardanelles, la barque du passeur se rapproche enfin des côtes au terme d'un voyage interminable.

La barque finit par atteindre la plage de galets, éveillant la curiosité des animaux qui se demandent sans doute pourquoi les humains ne restent pas, comme eux, sur la terre qui les a vus naître.

Et alors qu'il est finalement arrivé au terme de son labeur, le passeur semble fatigué, las de son errance. Il ramène discrètement sa rame à l'intérieur de l'embarcation, réveillant ainsi son passager, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux bruns si longs que l'on pourrait l'accuser de coquetterie.

Lentement, le passager se laisse choir hors des bras de Morphée pour revenir à la réalité, comprenant qu'une nouvelle mission va lui être confiée. Tandis qu'il masse ses muscles douloureux, il entame la conversation avec son convoyeur.

« Je t'écoute, quel est l'homme que je dois tuer ? »

Le passeur semble se réjouir de cette disposition d'esprit.

« Ne voulez-vous point connaître le nom de ce pays ?

Je préférerais que ce pays connaisse mon nom. »

Saisissant l'ironie de ces paroles, l'homme tout de blanc vêtu, les laisse s'évanouir dans l'air.

« Il ne tient qu'à vous de retrouver votre nom, votre honneur et votre place dans l'univers. »

Les deux hommes se défient un moment du regard. L'homme aux cheveux bruns semble réfléchir à la proposition qui lui est faite puis, sans un mot, il saute à terre, adressant un signe d'adieu à son comparse.

Celui-ci feint l'étonnement mais il lui reste encore assez de respect pour les règles qu'il a établies pour poser la question rituelle.

« Ne souhaitez-vous point savoir quelle est la cible que je vous désigne ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme adresse un nouveau signe d'au revoir, de la main gauche, à son vieux complice. Il s'éloigne sous le soleil naissant qui fait luire les eux de la Mer Noire avant de disparaître dans les bois.

Une fois seul, le passeur semble hésiter à plonger de nouveau sa rame dans le sable.

« Auriez-vous l'intention d'obtenir par vous-même ce que je suis seul à pouvoir vous offrir ? Si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux que je reste dans ce pays. »

Karacharovo était un hameau modeste comme il en existait tant dans la steppe russe. Situé à quelques kilomètres du village de Murom, il n'avait aucun intérêt commercial. La plupart de ses habitants vivaient dans des huttes en bois qui craquaient à la première tempête.

Les hommes étaient de rudes fermiers habitués à cultiver une terre ingrate et à faire paître de maigres troupeaux. Le climat était rude et la température pouvait descendre jusqu'à -50°C en plein hiver.

Les enfants chétifs ou malingres ne survivaient pas longtemps et bien souvent, leur famille ne leur donnait pas de nom avant d'être assurée de leur survie. Cette attitude aurait pu leur attirer les foudres du clergé mais en ces temps reculés, le paganisme avait encore la vie dure dans les campagnes malgré les efforts des moines pour le combattre.

Un enfant aux cheveux blonds comme le blé et aux yeux aussi blanc que la neige de la steppe était né dans une famille de fermiers de Karacharovo. Sa constitution était si fragile qu'on ne lui donnait pas trois jours à vivre et pourtant, deux semaines après sa naissance, le nouveau-né continuait de s'accrocher désespérément à la vie de ses petits bras squelettiques.

Sa famille finissait par s'agacer de cette résistance qui leur donnait une bouche de plus à nourrir, aussi interdisait-on à sa mère de l'allaiter pensant que cela hâterait sa fin.

L'enfant avait quinze jours lorsqu'un homme vêtu de noir de pied en cap se présenta devant le hameau, ce qui était en soi un évènement car nul ne s'arrêtait jamais en ce lieu.

L'homme portait un haut-le-corps noir avec des dorures autour du col. Une croix en argent pendait autour de son cou, retenue par une chaîne en argent également.

Sa chevelure était cachée sous la capuche de son habit mais on devinait l'opulence de ses cheveux bruns qui se répandaient en mèches sur son front.

Sans aucune hésitation, il se rendit à la maison des fermiers qui avaient un enfant malingre. Après avoir toqué à l'huis, il attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvrit et lorsqu'enfin, on lui autorisa l'entrée, il répondit énigmatiquement aux questions qui se succédèrent sur son identité par ces mots : « je viens chercher votre fils qui est malade » dans un dialecte que les locaux ne comprenaient pas mais qui ressemblait au langage utilisé par les moines et leur inspirait une crainte révérencieuse.

Introduit en présence de l'enfant, il s'approcha du berceau sommairement sculpté dans du bois de chêne puis s'adressa au petit être recroquevillé devant lui.

« Si petit… si chétif… la seule menace à mon existence à cette époque. »

Lentement, il avança sa main vers la gorge minuscule de l'enfant et fit le geste de la refermer sur son larynx. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il remarqua que tous les habitants de la maison s'étaient placés à une distance respectueuse.

A n'en pas douter, la crainte que son habit inspirait à ces fermiers les empêcherait de réagir à l'acte abominable qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre.

« Il me suffirait d'appuyer davantage pour que tu ne puisses plus respirer, tu mourrais d'asphyxie en quelques secondes… »

Le nourrisson fixa son meurtrier de ses grands yeux blancs transparents. Un petit gazouillis s'échappa de sa bouche puis ses minuscules doigts se posèrent sur la main de l'homme qui ressentit instantanément la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien.

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi. Le regard glacial de l'homme durcit et il accrut insensiblement sa pression sur la gorge de sa proie. Pour toute réponse, le petit être qui s'accrochait désespérément à la vie depuis des semaines émit un nouveau rire plus joyeux que le premier, sa minuscule langue affleurant à ses lèvres gercées par la malnutrition et le froid.

Une éternité passa avant que l'homme à l'habit brodé d'or ne finisse par desserrer son étreinte sur sa proie. Un sourire passa furtivement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'adressait à nouveau à l'enfant.

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant. Je vais attendre que tu sois assez âgé pour connaître la peur de la mort, alors tu me trouveras sur ton chemin. »

Et tandis que la pression des doigts de l'enfant s'affermissait, l'homme finit par ajouter avec ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire.

« Jusque là, deviens fort. »

Au son de cette voix, ce fut comme si chacun des organes du nourrisson réagissait et libérait une énergie insoupçonnée et incontrôlable. Bientôt les membres décharnés acquirent une robustesse qu'aucune famille ne pouvait revendiquer comme son héritage.

S'arrachant à l'étreinte des petits doigts, l'homme s'éloigna sans un mot de plus pour l'enfant. Avant de franchir le seuil de la demeure, il demanda au chef de famille comment se nommait son fils. Comme celui-ci ne répondait rien, l'homme répondit dans un russe assez approximatif :

« Elijah est un nom qui signifie « Mon dieu est lui ». Dans votre langue, cela se traduit Ilya. Ainsi vous le nommerez. Comment se nomme ce village ?

Karacharovo. Répondit le père de famille.

Et le village le plus proche ? demanda le visiteur auquel ce nom trop compliqué ne seyait guère.

Murom. »

L'étranger hésita quelques secondes entre ces deux noms.

« Il se nommera donc Ilya Muromets. C'est un joli nom que je lui donne en tant que son parrain. »

L'enfant chétif grandit et devint un homme d'une robustesse à nul autre pareil. Ses jambes étaient aussi dures que la racine d'un chêne centenaire, ses bras étaient réputés capables de broyer le fer comme du petit bois.

A 15 ans, il avait décidé de laisser pousser sa barbe blonde naissante et nul n'y avait trouvé à redire. L'éducation qu'il recevait de ses parents était assez superficielle de sorte que s'il avait dû s'en remettre à eux, il n'aurait jamais appris à écrire son nom.

Mais le jeune Ilya marqua très tôt son intérêt pour les écritures qui ouvraient aux fils de paysan la voie du clergé. Aussi, dès qu'il avait abattu son labeur quotidien, se rendait-il à l'église de Murom pour y entendre les offices chantés par le chœur des fidèles et y étudier le cyrillique.

Sa vue aurait pu se poursuivre ainsi dans une banalité affligeante si le hasard n'avait un jour placé sur son chemin l'un de ces hommes d'armes richement vêtus que l'on nommait les Bogatyrs, des chevaliers errants qui se mettaient au service des princes russes contre les brigands.

En apercevant l'un d'eux sur son cheval recouvert d'une cotte de mailles, Ilya s'était répandu en questions d'une naïveté touchante.

« Sire, qu'est-ce donc là que porte votre cheval ?

Une cotte de mailles en acier, mon garçon.

Ma foi, je n'ai jamais vu de bête porter une telle chose par-dessus sa peau. Et qu'est-ce donc que cet objet que vous portez sur le haut du crâne ?

C'est mon heaume, il me protège des coups d'épée.

Des coups d'épée ? Il existe donc des lieux où on peut recevoir des coups ? »

Cette question suscita l'hilarité du bogatyr qui, d'extraction noble, avait peine à croire qu'un paysan pût ignorer cet état des choses.

« Jeune homme, il y a manifestement beaucoup de choses que tu ignores. Quand tu seras prêt à les apprendre, viens donc me rejoindre à la cour du prince Vladimir de Kiev. »

Et sur ces mots, il éperonna sa monture qui émit un hennissement de protestation mais partit en avant d'un pas résolu.

Le jeune Ilya resta longtemps à contempler l'ombre du chevalier errant s'effaçant progressivement à l'horizon. Lorsque la nuit tomba, il se résolut à se rendre auprès du pope de Murom. Il trouva le saint homme affairé à disposer les objets du culte sur l'autel de sa modeste église. Dès qu'il croisa le regard du jeune homme, il sut que quelque chose avait changé en lui, aussi fut-ce avec un soupir qu'il l'invita à entrer.

« Père, donnez-moi votre bénédiction. » commença Ilya.

Le vieil homme imposa ses mains sur la tête baissée du garçon qu'il ne reconnaissait déjà plus.

« Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi tu viens chercher ma bénédiction alors que la nuit est tombée.

Mon père, je vous demande de me bénir car je vais quitter Murom.

Pourquoi donc ?

La vie ici… ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de la vie. Je veux devenir bogatyr pour porter une armure étincelante et monter un cheval.

Sais-tu bien ce que sont les bogatyrs, mon fils ? Leur tâche est d'exterminer les brigands et de répandre le sang. Toi qui lis si souvent les saintes écritures, tu dois savoir que tuer est un péché.

Mon père, je souhaite me mettre au service du prince Vladimir de Kiev. »

A ces mots, un silence de mort tomba sur l'église. Le pope se tordit les mains plusieurs fois puis plongea son regard fatigué dans les yeux d'Ilya.

« Je ne te donnerai ma bénédiction que si tu fais le vœu de ne jamais ensanglanter tes mains. »

Le naïf Ilya avait déjà fait couler le sang de ses amis lors de bagarres d'adolescents. Dans son esprit peu préparé aux réalités du monde, ce vœu n'était pas plus contraignant que celui de ne pas manger de porc le vendredi. Aussi répondit-il avec une inconscience qui égalait au moins son enthousiasme.

« Oh oui, mon père. Je vous jure de ne jamais tacher mes mains de sang ! Quoiqu'il arrive, je respecterai ce vœu ! »

Peu convaincu mais vaguement rassuré par le regard d'Ilya, le pope imposa finalement ses mains sur la tête de son fidèle et prononça les mots rituels.

Ce soir là, Ilya Muromets quitta l'église le cœur léger. Il quitta Murom avec les vêtements qu'il portait sur lui et rien de plus. Il ne se s'arrêta pas pour saluer ses parents qui dormaient dans leur misérable masure de Karacharovo. Que représentaient-ils pour lui ?

Son vrai père était cet homme dont la voix avait éveillé en lui cette force qui irradiait son corps et coulait dans ses veines avec la violence d'un torrent.

Sur la route qui le menait à Kiev, Ilya Muromets comprit pourquoi les habitants de Murom ne s'aventuraient jamais dans la région qu'il traversait. A chaque verste parcourue un moujik le prévenait d'une voix apeurée contre un brigand nommé Solovei réputé hurler comme un loup et siffler comme un rossignol.

Ilya aurait pu faire un détour par la ville de Tchernigov mais il mourait d'envie de vivre des aventures et de s'illustrer par des faits d'armes. Aussi se dirigea-t-il droit vers le repaire du brigand.

Arrivé à proximité, il trouva ce dernier perché dans les branches de sept chênes centenaires dont il s'était fait un nid, étendant ses jambes comme des serres d'aigle.

En le voyant arriver, Solovei héla Ilya de sa voix stridente.

 _."Ilia Mouromets et Solovei le brigand"  
Baguier. 1963 __Kholouï_

« Hé là, jeune bogatyr ! Ne sais-tu point qu'ici est le domaine de Solovei fils d'Odikhmant ?

Au contraire, je le savais très bien, c'est pourquoi me voilà !

Ne sais-tu point que mon hurlement pareil à celui du loup terrorise homme et chevaux ?

Lorsque j'avais 6 étés, mon père m'a ordonné de garder notre troupeau en pleine nuit. Le hurlement des loups m'a été la plus belle des berceuses.

J'ai tué cent hommes en sifflant comme un rossignol. Viens avec moi et je te montrerai leurs tombes.

Si tu es un loup ou un oiseau, alors moi je suis le chasseur. Pousse le cri que tu veux, je ferai rentrer ta langue dans ta gorge ! »

A ces mots Solovei ouvrit la bouche pour hurler et un son qui n'était pas humain en sortit. A ce son, les arbres dépérirent, perdant leurs feuilles comme à l'approche de l'automne. Les bêtes se figèrent de terreur tandis que le cheval du bogatyr pliait ses jambes avec horreur.

« Fichu sac à foin, hurla Ilya. N'as-tu jamais entendu le hurlement des loups ou le sifflement du rossignol ? Relève-toi ou tu tâteras de ma cravache ! »

Mais le cheval ne se releva pas et continua à hennir de terreur. Alors le bogatyr se saisit de l'arc qu'il avait confectionné sur la route, banda son arme et décocha une flèche avec fureur.

Le trait atteignit Solovei à l'œil droit et ressortit par l'arrière du crâne. Le brigand émit un dernier cri strident et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, entraînant dans sa chute les sept arbres autour desquels il avait tissé son nid.

Ilya contempla un moment le corps du brigand dont s'écoulait un mince filet de sang puis son regard se reporta sur ses paumes rendues calleuses par le maniement de la houe mais toujours immaculées.

Il n'avait pas trahi son serment puisque ses mains étaient toujours blanches, il se sentit soulagé et vaguement joyeux.

Pourquoi avait-il tué cet homme ? Il médita un moment sur cette question. Etait-ce pour impressionner le prince de Kiev ? Non, il ne connaissait même pas.

Etait-ce pour protéger d'autres personnes ? Non, ces moujiks débiles l'indifféraient.

Etait-ce pour se défendre ? Non, le pouvoir de Solovei était sans effet sur lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la réponse s'imposa à lui avec la force de l'évidence. S'il avait tué cet homme, c'est parce qu'il le pouvait.

Il regarda à nouveau ses mains puis le ciel. Dieu ne l'avait pas puni car il n'avait pas renié son serment. Tant que ses mains resteraient propres, il pourrait agir comme bon lui semblerait sans suivre aucun code moral.

Ses pensées voguèrent alors vers son parrain, cet homme dont la voix résonnait encore dans sa tête avec la même intensité que le premier jour.

« Deviens fort. » Tels avaient été ses mots.

« Je n'irai pas à Kiev. Je deviendrai plus fort en me battant contre des adversaires plus puissants que moi. Et un jour, je serai enfin digne de toi. »

."Sviatogor"  
Panneau. 1966 _Kholouï_

Les bogatyrs étaient nombreux à cette époque mais le plus fort et le plus grand d'entre eux ne se comparait à aucun autre. Sviatogor était un géant de douze pieds de haut et au moins aussi large d'épaules.

Sa force était proverbiale et la crainte qu'il inspirait, légendaire. On racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que le brouillard des plaines était en fait issu de son ronflement et les tremblements de terre le fruit de ses pas.

Un jour qu'il chevauchait dans les plaines, Sviatogor déclara en s'émerveillant de sa propre force « Si je trouvais un treuil, je soulèverais toute la Terre. »

Il ne s'en doutait pas mais cette déclaration allait causer beaucoup d'amusement à un homme portant l'habit de l'Eglise.

En rase campagne, il aperçut une silhouette à l'horizon. Reconnaissant l'habit des ecclésiastiques, il s'arrêta à la hauteur de l'homme qui dissimulait son visage sous une houppelande noire et mauve. Il portait sur son épaule une besace qui semblait beaucoup lui peser car il marchait en boitant à chaque pas.

« Mon père ! C'est un fardeau bien lourd que vous portez là. Laissez-moi vous en délester. » Dit Sviatogor en arrivant à la hauteur du voyageur.

Le religieux émit un petit ricanement puis s'adressa au géant.

« Tu es bien aimable, bogatyr. On dit de plus que tu es l'homme le plus fort du monde. Mais je crains que cette besace ne soit trop lourde pour toi.

Trop lourde ?! répondit le géant, incrédule.

J'en ai bien peur mais si tu veux m'aider, prends cet objet et apporte-le moi à mon ermitage, au sommet des Montagnes Saintes. »

Et sur ces mots, il tendit le bras droit et lâcha son fardeau sur le sol sans causer plus de bruit qu'une pomme roulant à terre. Ayant agi ainsi, il dépassa Sviatogor toujours incrédule.

Le géant cria à l'homme d'église de l'attendre puis piqua des destriers sur les flancs de son cheval. Arrivé à la hauteur de la besace, il se pencha nonchalamment pour la ramasser d'une main sans s'arrêter. Une seconde plus tard, le bogatyr vidait ses étriers car l'objet n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Se relevant alors, les muscles du bras en feu, il tenta de soulever l'objet à deux mains mais il ne bougea pas d'avantage. Le géant bandait tous ses muscles sous l'effort, déconcerté par cette résistance inattendue.

A un moment, il eut l'impression que la besace se soulevait mais c'était le sol qui se dérobait sous ses pieds. La terre rendue meuble par ses gouttes de sueur s'était mue en une boue dans laquelle Sviatogor s'enfonçait inexorablement.

Les jours et les nuits passèrent ainsi sans que le géant ne puisse relever le défi. Les façades blanches des montagnes saintes le narguaient de leur altitude insondable tandis qu'il sentait sa force fondre comme neige au soleil.

Puis un jour vint Ilya Muromets. Voyant un géant assoupi dans la steppe, il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un voyageur égaré. Son imagination associa la besace à la nourriture dont il manquait.

Saisissant l'objet d'une main, il plongea l'autre dans l'une des poches et en retira une pomme bien rouge dans laquelle il croqua avec avidité.

Ce fut à ce moment que le géant se réveilla pour apercevoir un jeune homme vêtu d'une armure faite de bric et de broc assis en tailleur, la besace inaccessible reposant dans sa main droite. Ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites devant ce spectacle.

« Qui… Qui es-tu ? » Parvint-il à articuler au bout de plusieurs secondes.

« Ilya Muromets. Veux-tu manger ? » Dit-il en sortant une nouvelle pomme rouge de la besace.

Sviatogor prit le fruit et le garda quelques secondes dans sa main ouverte.

« Une simple pomme ?! Cette besace contenait une simple pomme ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas la soulever ?! »

La main du géant se crispa et le fruit éclata sous la formidable pression. Il hésita une fraction de seconde sur l'attitude à adopter puis souleva ses poings au dessus de sa tête pour écraser son rival.

Le sol s'ouvrit sur une dizaine de mètres sous le coup du titan mais Ilya, plus vif, réussit à esquiver en se jetant sur le côté.

« Attends ! Nous ne sommes pas forcés de nous battre ! »

Le géant releva vers son rival des yeux injectés de sang et de larmes.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu m'as humilié ! Je vais t'écraser comme un insecte ! »

Les bras énormes du bogatyr retombèrent sur Ilya qui par réflexe de survie, tendit ses avant bras devant lui, bloquant net l'attaque de son adversaire. Les pieds du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le sol.

Les deux hommes respiraient comme des taureaux, tendant tous leurs muscles dans l'effort qui les opposait l'un à l'autre.

« Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu veux me tuer ?

Cette besace ! Tu l'as soulevée alors que j'en suis incapable ! »

Sviatogor passa son bras gauche en-dessous de la garde du jeune russe, sa main se refermant sur le larynx de celui-ci. Déséquilibré, Ilya fut soulevé du sol sans rien pouvoir faire.

« Qui… qui t'a donné cette besace ? demanda le jeune homme au bord de l'asphyxie.

Un homme d'église vêtu d'une houppelande mauve et noire !

Ce… cet homme… c'est mon parrain !

Ton parrain ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Il m'a donné sa force… c'est … c'est pour ça que je peux soulever cet objet ! »

Sviatogor desserra son étreinte, permettant à Ilya de retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Celui-ci toussa quelques secondes puis évalua le meilleur parti à prendre.

« Viens avec moi ! Je porterai cette besace mais c'est toi qui la lui remettras. Ainsi ton honneur sera sauf. »

Sviatogor n'était pas convaincu par la proposition du jeune homme. Son orgueil blessé ne se satisferait pas de voir un autre que lui accomplir sa quête. D'un autre côté, si le monde avait connaissance de son échec, c'en serait fini de sa réputation.

Son regard passa alternativement des montagnes saintes à Ilya puis se fixa sur ce dernier. Un sourire franc apparut sur ses lèvres et ce fut de bonne humeur qu'il s'exclama :

« Pardieu, ta proposition me plaît assez, gamin ! Faisons route ensemble ! »

Il appuya cette déclaration d'un grand coup de poing sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui vacilla légèrement sous le choc mais ne tomba pas.

Ilya avait le cœur trop honnête et candide pour soupçonner son nouveau compagnon d'avoir de mauvaises intentions et surtout, il tenait à revoir son parrain.

Aussi fut-ce avec entrain que le géant et le jeune homme se mirent en marche vers les montages saintes.

L'ecclésiastique vêtu d'une houppelande mauve et noire donna un dernier coup de pioche dans la roche puis recula de quelques pas pour admirer son œuvre, une cavité rectangulaire de dix pieds de large sur douze pieds de long creusée à même le granit.

D'un revers de la main, il essuya la sueur qui commençait à s'écouler de son front puis enfonça son outil dans le sol. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le modeste ermitage qu'il occupait maintenant depuis une quinzaine d'années au somment de la chaîne de montagnes.

C'était un bâtiment très modeste composé d'une seule pièce qui lui servait à la fois de salle à manger, de lieu de méditation et de chambre. Le toit avait été réparé plusieurs fois suite à des dommages causés par des intempéries et des éboulements.

L'intérieur de la pièce elle-même était spartiate. On y trouvait un bréviaire rédigé en cyrillique posé sur un pupitre, une paillasse posée à même le sol et une table en bois pourvue de deux tabourets.

Arrivé chez lui, l'homme d'église se saisit d'une cruche de vin rouge, en ôta le bouchon et but une rasade à même la bouteille. Lorsqu'il la reposa, un autre homme était assis face à lui dans le tabouret qui lui était réservé.

« Pourquoi ? » se contenta d'articuler le nouveau venu tout de blanc vêtu.

Je te sers un verre de vin ?

Non merci. Je préférerais une réponse.

Il faudrait déjà que la question soit précise. Pourquoi j'ai déposé cette besace sur le chemin de ce géant ? Pourquoi j'ai insufflé à Ilya la volonté d'être fort ? Pourquoi lui ai-je fait prêter serment de ne pas ensanglanter ses mains ?

Ces questions appellent peut-être une seule réponse.

En effet et la voici. J'ai fait tout cela parce que je le pouvais.

C'est un peu court. »

L'ecclésiastique but une nouvelle rasade de vin au goulot. Le travail qu'il venait d'accomplir l'avait visiblement épuisé.

« Les dieux sont tous pareils, ils ne pensent qu'à imposer leurs règles.

Dois-je comprendre que vous entendez les enfreindre ?

Si je les avais suivies, je t'aurais demandé le nom de cet enfant qui a le pouvoir de me tuer et j'aurais abrégé ses jours dès notre première rencontre.

Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

Parce que tuer cet enfant revenait à me plier à tes règles et à celles de Zeus. Lui insuffler la force qui lui manque est un défi que je vous lance à tous deux et à moi-même.

Je ne comprends pas… quel profit espérez-vous en tirer ?

C'est une chose qu'un homme comme toi ne peut comprendre. Si cet homme est la seule personne à pouvoir me tuer à cette époque, alors je veux lui en donner toutes les chances. Ainsi ma victoire n'en sera que plus belle. »

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce unique de l'ermitage puis celui que l'on appelait « le passeur » se leva silencieusement. Avant de franchir le pas de la porte, il s'adressa une dernière fois à son hôte.

« Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas révélé votre véritable dessein, aussi reviendrai-je bientôt. »

Alors qu'il avait franchi le timon de la propriété, le passeur s'arrêta de nouveau vers l'immense cavité rectangulaire qui apparaissait devant la maison.

« A qui est destiné cette tombe aussi large que longue ? »

Il entendit derrière lui le rire de l'homme d'église qui n'avait pas daigné se lever de son siège.

« Qui sait ? Cet ermitage est très pauvre, je n'ai pas les moyens de creuser des tombes individuelles, peut-être s'agit-il d'une fosse commune ? »

Le cinquième jour du cinquième mois du calendrier julien, Ilya et Sviatogor atteignirent enfin le sommet des montagnes enneigées. Au cours de cette expédition, le jeune homme s'était nourri exclusivement des pommes contenues dans la besace.

Ce stock de nourriture semblait inépuisable et chaque fois qu'Ilya croquait dans l'un de ces fruits, il se sentait plus fort que la seconde précédente.

De son côté, le géant se sentait vieillir et s'affaiblir comme une lumière qui s'éteint. Durant tout le voyage, il avait refusé obstinément de goûter à la nourriture que lui proposait généreusement son compagnon.

Chaque nuit, il avait pensé à le supprimer mais à chacune de ses tentatives pour soulever l'objet de sa quête se soldait par un échec humiliant alors qu'Ilya pouvait soulever l'objet d'une main.

Aussi Sviatogor commença-t-il à réfléchir à un plan qui lui permettrait de retourner la situation à son avantage. Il allait accompagner Ilya jusqu'au sommet des montagnes puis arrivé là, une fois la besace remise à l'ecclésiastique, il les tuerait tous les deux et les ensevelirait avec la besace dans les contreforts rocheux où personne ne songerait à les chercher.

Ainsi débarrassés des deux témoins de son échec, sa réputation serait sauve et il resterait à tout jamais Sviatogor, le géant dont la force égalait celle des dieux.

Cependant, arrivés au sommet du piton rocheux, le géant se trouva hors d'haleine, sur le point de défaillir alors qu'Ilya Muromets était toujours vif et alerte.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, l'homme à la houppelande mauve et noire les attendait devant son ermitage, cachant son visage sous la capuche de son habit.

En le voyant, Sviatogor se tourna vers son compagnon et hurla avec désespoir.

« La besace ! Donne-la-moi, c'est moi qui dois la lui remettre !

Dans ton état, ce n'est…

Donne-la moi, maudit paysan ! Ou je t'écrase à l'instant ! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et posa l'objet dans les mains du géant avec précaution. A peine le tissu eut-il effleuré les paumes du vieil homme que celui-ci tomba à genoux.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'y-a-t-il donc dans ce sac ?! »

Des larmes énormes roulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'une pomme rouge s'échappant de l'une des poches roulait aux pieds de l'ecclésiastique qui s'en saisit.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? C'était pourtant évident. Le jour même où je t'ai remis cet objet tu t'es vanté de pouvoir soulever la Terre si un treuil t'était donné.

Alors… alors… ce sac, il contenait le poids du monde ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme tendit le fruit rouge qu'il avait dans la main à Sviatogor.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Si cela était, comment Ilya aurait-il pu le soulever ? Ce que contenait ce sac, c'était le poids de ton orgueil. »

A ces mots le cœur du géant manqua un battement.

« Ton orgueil était plus grand que ta force physique, c'est pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas soulever cette besace alors qu'Ilya, qui est désintéressé, pouvait le faire sans difficulté. »

L'homme d'église marqua une pause avant de continuer tandis qu'il approchait ostensiblement la pomme de la bouche du géant.

« Goûte ce fruit, tu lui trouveras un goût infect car ta vanité n'a pas de limites. Mais tout autre que toi le trouvera excellent et juteux car en le coquant, il s'appropriera une partie de ta force. »

Ilya éprouva une vive douleur à l'estomac en écoutant ces paroles. En mangeant ainsi un fruit qui venait de la chair de son compagnon, n'était-il pas devenu lui-même anthropophage.

Cependant, son parrain ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble car il continua.

« Ce fruit est le dernier que pouvait produire cette besace. Ton orgueil et ta force ne sont plus qu'un souvenir. Meurs où tu le souhaites. »

Devant les yeux embrumés de larmes du géant apparut l'image de la tombe immense qui avait été creusée à son intention. Sans hésiter plus d'une seconde, il s'en approcha du pas chancelant du vieillard qu'il se sentait devenir.

« Une tombe immense… au sommet… des saintes montagnes… un tombeau digne de moi. »

Sans un mot, le géant entra lui-même dans son tombeau et prit la position du mort, les mains croisées sur son torse. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se plaignit de la lumière du soleil qui brûlait ses paupières, aussi l'homme d'église lui désigna-t-il un immense bloc de pierre que Sviatogor posa lui-même sur son torse.

N'y tenant plus, le jeune Ilya surgit pour interrompre ce spectacle macabre et agrippa la pierre de ses mains juvéniles pour l'empêcher de recouvrir celui qu'il voyait comme un ami.

« Ne fais pas ça ! Si c'est la gloire qui te manque, je parcourrai le pays en chantant tes louanges ! J'accomplirai mille exploits et donnerai ton nom chaque fois qu'on me demandera le mien !

Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est pour cela que je te déteste ?! Ton cœur généreux, ce désintéressement dont tu fais preuve ! A côté de toi, je ne suis rien !

Tu as été mon fidèle compagnon ! Je refuse de te laisser mourir ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! »

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles les deux bogatyrs échangèrent des regards chargés d'émotions contradictoires. Pour finir, l'aîné prit la parole.

« Approche. Je vais te communiquer ce qui me reste de force. Ainsi tu pourras me sauver la vie. »

Ilya inclina la tête vers son ami et alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres, Sviatogor ouvrit la bouche pour libérer en un souffle ce qui lui restait de force.

Le souffle du géant pénétra Ilya comme la voix de son parrain quinze ans plus tôt, renforçant prodigieusement la robustesse de ses muscles et l'acuité de ses sens allant jusqu'à accélérer la circulation de son sang.

Fort de cette nouvelle puissance, le jeune homme saisit l'énorme bloc granitique qui devait servir de pierre tombale et tenta désespérément de le renverser, tendant tous ses muscles dans l'effort sous le regard mi-amusé mi-agacé de son parrain.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il dut cependant reconnaître sa défaite : le bloc ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Aussi se retourna-t-il vers Sviatogor.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! Donne-moi plus de force.

Approche. Dit simplement le géant. »

Mais alors qu'il allait renouveler le rituel, Ilya sentit une poigne de fer se poser sur son épaule. Sortant de sa réserve, son parrain intervenait enfin.

« Arrête. En aspirant le dernier souffle de cet homme, tu te condamnes à le suivre dans la mort. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, stupéfait. Il chercha le regard du géant qui arborait ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

« Cet homme dit vrai. Je souhaitais ta mort. Ce dernier souffle que j'allais te donner t'aurait tué en même temps que moi. »

De nouveau, Ilya se tourna vers son parrain en quête de réponse.

« La pierre qui est posée sur la tombe de cet homme ne peut être soulevée car elle possède un poids équivalent à celui de ses péchés. Cet homme n'a plus rien à te donner, il n'attend plus que la délivrance de la mort. »

Essuyant ses larmes, Ilya Muromets s'assit en tailleur et plongea son regard transparent dans les yeux du géant.

« Il ne sera pas dit qu'un héros comme toi est mort seul et délaissé de tous. Je vais te veiller jusqu'à ce que ton âme ait quitté ton corps. »

Le regard du vieux bogatyr se fixa sur celui de son compagnon. Dans ses yeux on lisait une infinie gratitude. De ses mains libres, il se saisit de sa pierre tombale et avec une force incroyable, la fit basculer à l'intérieur de la tombe.

« Pardonne-moi, mon garçon. Je n'ai pas su voir quel formidable compagnon les dieux avaient placé sur ma route. Vis pour moi et utilise la force que je te donne pour devenir une légende vivante ! »

Et avec un dernier cri déchirant, le géant referma sa propre tombe sur son visage, laissant Ilya pétrifié d'horreur. Le roc s'enfonça profondément et au bout de quelques secondes, des flots de sang commencèrent à s'écouler des rebords du tombeau, maculant le granit de leur couleur indélébile.

Ilya tomba à genoux devant ce spectacle macabre tandis que son parrain déposait sa cruche de vin rouge ouverte devant la tombe de Sviatogor. Le sang s'écoulant de la tombe se mêla au vin, lui donnant une consistance plus dense.

Lorsqu'il eut achevé ce rituel, l'ecclésiastique trempa son doit dans le liquide puis inscrivit une épitaphe sur la tombe.

« Ci-git Sviatogor »

Ilya Muromets, du fond de son chagrin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le laconisme de cette formule.

« C'est tout. N'y-a-t-il rien d'autre à ajouter ? »

Son parrain lui lança un regard indulgent.

« Cet homme a été enseveli sous le poids de sa vanité. Faisons-lui la grâce d'un éloge trop lourd à porter. Les chroniqueurs s'en chargeront à notre place. »

Ilya s'agenouilla alors pour prier tandis que l'homme repartait dans son ermitage. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, il s'aperçut qu'il avait récité toutes les prières que sa lecture des écritures lui avait apprises, aussi choisit-il de rejoindre l'ermite.

Il le trouva assis à une table plongé dans l'étude d'une bible en cyrillique. Apercevant le jeune homme, il l'invita à prendre place face à lui. Les questions fusaient dans l'esprit d'Ilya et au final ne se firent pas attendre.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

Cette question a-t-elle une quelconque importance ici et maintenant ?

Pour moi elle en a !

Est-ce là ce que tu penses vraiment ? Mon identité a-t-elle plus d'importance que ton avenir ? Avant de rencontrer ce géant, tu voulais te mettre au service du prince de Kiev, l'as-tu oublié ?

Non, mais…

Ilya… je suis ton parrain. Si tu veux m'appeler par un nom appelle-moi « parrain » ou « père » car c'est moi qui t'ai donné le souffle de vie.

Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de l'homme d'église en entendant ces paroles. L'enfant devenait un homme.

« Ce que j'attends de toi ? Je veux que tu deviennes un chevalier accompli, que tu atteignes la limite de tes capacités !

Mais que dois-je faire pour cela ?

Mets-toi au service d'un prince ! Combats ses ennemis ! Repousse les hordes barbares qui menacent ton pays !

Je serai un bogatyr ?

Le plus grand de tous.

Et je vous reverrai ?

Lorsque tu seras prêt. »

Emporté par le charisme de son parrain, Ilya traversa la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Oh oui ! Je deviendrai fort, le plus grand des chevaliers errants ! Quand je vous reverrai, vous serez fier de moi ! »

Et ce fut dans cette étreinte que se termina leur seconde rencontre qui marquait aussi le deuxième acte d'une tragédie.

Répondant au souhait de son parrain, le jeune Ilya Muromets, détenteur de la force infinie de Sviatogor, se mit au service du prince Vladimir de Kiev.

Dans un premier temps, il commença par lui livrer la dépouille sanglante de Solovei le rossignol puis il lui narra un récit très enjolivé de la mort du géant sur les saintes montagnes.

Ce récit intéressa tant le prince qu'il adouba le jeune homme dans l'heure et lui confia une petite troupe pour reprendre la ville de Minsk aux Mongols qui l'occupaient. Il eut alors la surprise d'entendre le bogatyr répondre :

« Sire, je ne puis car j'ai juré de ne jamais tacher mes mains de sang. »

Cette déclaration souleva l'hilarité de l'assistance composée de nobles ruraux assez rustres qui partageaient leur temps entre la chasse et la maltraitance de leurs serfs. A la fin, le prince fit taire les rires.

« Allons, mon garçon, c'est la une promesse qui ne sied point à un Bogatyr. Pour protéger les faibles, il faut tuer leurs oppresseurs.

C'est bien possible, sire, mais j'ai juré de devenir un bogatyr qui protégerait les pauvres gens sans jamais ensanglanter ses mains. »

Le prince sembla perplexe, aussi convoqua-t-il un érudit de sa cour qu'il avait récemment promu métropolite. Après lui avoir soumis le problème, il attendit la réponse du saint homme qui, après avoir demandé pour le principe un délai de réflexion, fit connaître sa réponse.

« Le seigneur a dit « tu ne tueras point ». Car commettre un meurtre est un péché. Cependant en tuant un homme qui en a tué d'autres ou s'apprête à le faire, le chevalier accomplit là l'œuvre de Dieu car il empêche le meurtrier de prendre d'autres vies et de salir encore d'avantage son âme immortelle. »

Cette réponse de circonstance semblait convenir à toute l'assemblée. Le prélat se disposait à poursuivre sous la forme d'un sermon lorsqu'Ilya l'interrompit.

« Mais qu'arrive-t-il au chevalier qui tue un meurtrier ? Son âme est-elle sauvée alors qu'il a commis un meurtre ? »

Le prélat se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui adressa un sourire condescendant.

« Tuer un homme qui a abattu des victimes innocentes est un acte de compassion pour celles-ci. Que devrions-nous faire ? Laisser un meurtrier accomplir ses noirs desseins sans réagir ? Non, c'est parce que toute vie est sacrée que la vie doit être protégée même au détriment d'une autre vie.

Mais mes mains…

Tes mains resteront propres car chaque fois que tu auras tué un homme pour une juste cause, tu viendras me trouver et je te donnerai l'absolution. Alors tu ne verras plus le sang qui macule tes mains. »

Sans attendre la réponse d'Ilya, le prince de Kiev frappa dans ses mains avec entrain.

« L'affaire est entendue ! Un nouveau bogatyr est admis à notre cour ! En tant que tel, il combattra nos ennemis mais pour le salut de son âme immortel, il sera constamment suivi par un pope qui lui donnera l'absolution ! »

Ilya objecta qu'il n'accepterait comme confesseur que l'ecclésiastique qui vivait dans l'ermitage au sommet des saintes montagnes mais le prince trouva cette exigence bien extravagante et la rejeta immédiatement.

Le paysan de Murom se révéla vite un chef de guerre exceptionnel. Il possédait un sens inné de la stratégie qui le rendait capable de détecter une faille a priori insignifiante dans la défense de l'ennemi et de s'y engouffrer comme un ouragan.

Protégé par l'aura gigantesque de Sviatogor, il paraissait invincible aux flèches et javelots qui se brisaient sur sa peau comme des brindilles.

Doué d'une force extraordinaire, chacun de ses coups tuait dix soldats ennemis quand il les fauchait avec sa masse comme des épis de blé.

Le prince Vladimir avait mis Ilya au défi de reprendre Minsk aux Mongols en un mois. La ville tomba en un jour, les soldats qui accompagnaient le bogatyr n'avaient pas même eu le temps d'arriver car il les avait distancés dans les plaines de l'Ukraine.

A partir de ce moment, le fils de paysan devint une légende vivante pour tous les moujiks qui louaient sa force et son courage. Cependant, le prince Vladimir finit par prendre ombrage de la popularité du chevalier errant. Il tenta de le faire venir à sa cour pour le récompenser.

A sa première missive, le Muromets déclara qu'un chevalier errant n'avait nul besoin de récompense et qu'il reviendrait vers le prince lorsqu'il aurait chassé tous les Mongols de la région.

A la seconde missive, il répondit que le prince était beau et grand seigneur et que sa cour perdrait beaucoup en prestige si un rude fils de paysan y était admis.

A la troisième missive que lui envoya le prince de Kiev, Ilya ne répondit pas.

Dans ses premiers mois de campagne, le jeune homme paraissait terrifié à l'idée de tuer ses semblables. Au soir de chaque bataille ou escarmouche, il implorait à genoux l'absolution du pope qui lui avait été attribué et regardait ses mains ensanglantées avec des yeux larmoyants.

Puis les années passèrent et ses visites au pope s'espacèrent et s'arrêtèrent totalement. L'enfant malingre était devenu un géant qui ne respectait plus la vie humaine.

Un jour qu'il venait d'infliger une défaite sanglante aux hordes de Batu Khan, il se surprit lui-même à s'écrier :

« N'y-a-t-il plus aucun ennemi à tuer ?! Mon épée a soif de sang ! Qu'on lui donne à boire ! »

L'entendant parler ainsi, ses compagnons s'éloignèrent pour ne pas risquer de subir sa colère. Chacun d'eux était un bogatyr aguerri et souffrait pourtant mille douleurs dans sa chair tant la bataille avait été terrible.

L'un deux, plus brave ou plus fou que les autres, osa cependant répondre à l'homme de Murom.

« Compagnon. Regarde autour de toi et tu ne verras que mort et désolation. Nous avons remporté la victoire, certes, mais encore une victoire comme celle-ci et le prince de Kiev n'aura plus d'armée. »

Ilya lui répondit par un geste d'agacement et le chassa de la main comme on balaye un insecte nuisible. Resté seul au milieu du carnage, il se rendit au bord du Dniepr pour se laver du sang qui le maculait.

Il plongea d'abord les mains dans l'onde puis les ressortit pour se rendre compte que le sang séché ne les quittait pas. Il recommença ce rituel quatre fois sans plus de résultat. A la fin, n'y tenant plus, il s'immergea entièrement après s'être séparé de son armure.

Plongeant longuement dans le liquide, il se sentit revivre en refaisant surface les poumons en feu. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que les eaux du fleuve s'étaient muées en sang, un sang impur qui le recouvrait jusqu'au torse.

Jamais ses mains ne pourraient se laver de telle souillure ! Jamais un prêtre ne lui donnerait l'absolution dans cet état !

Pris de désespoir, il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux mais à peine avaient-elles commencé à couler qu'elles absorbaient le sang séché sur ses joues sans pour autant les en nettoyer. Terrifié, il appela au secours et au bout de quelques longues minutes, la voix d'un homme tout de noir vêtu lui répondit enfin.

« J'espère que tu es content de toi ? »

Le grand Ilya interrompit ses sanglots en reconnaissant cette voix à nulle autre pareille.

« Mon… mon parrain ? »

L'homme lui adressa un sourire dédaigneux.

« Réponds à ma question.

Je suis devenu un bogatyr… le plus fort de tous. »

L'ermite saisit le bol qui devait habituellement lui servir à faire l'aumône et le remplit dans les eaux sanglantes du fleuve.

« Ta folie meurtrière infeste même les fleuves de ce pays ! Est-ce là le rôle d'un chevalier errant ?!

J'ai reçu l'ordre de repousser les Mongols ! C'est ce que je fais !

Non ! Le prince de Kiev t'a ordonné de reprendre Minsk aux Mongols ! Tu aurais pu traiter avec ces gens, parlementer avec eux ! Ce sont des nomades, ils ne sont pas attachés à un territoire.

Vous m'aviez dit de devenir fort !

Parce que c'est cela que tu nommes la force ?! »

D'un geste furieux, l'homme tendit son doigt vers l'horizon.

« En galopant vers l'Ouest, tu trouveras une clairière à l'endroit même où le soleil se couche. Là-bas t'attendra un guerrier vêtu de noir. Bats-le et alors seulement, je reconnaîtrai ta force ! »

Ayant parlé ainsi, l'homme siffla et un majestueux destrier noir répondit à son appel. Il posa le pied droit dans les étriers et l'enfourcha avec la vigueur d'un homme de vingt ans.

« Viens avec tes compagnons ! Je veux des témoins de ton succès ou de ton échec ! »

Le cheval hennit sauvagement en soulevant ses énormes sabots avant de s'élancer vers l'horizon.

Le Muromets resta quelques secondes sans réagir. Une rage inextinguible faisait bouillir son sang.

« J'ai… J'ai fait tout que vous m'avez demandé ! Et même maintenant ! Même au milieu de ce carnage, vous ne reconnaissez pas ma valeur ! »

Serrant les poings jusqu'à sentir des gouttes de sang perler à ses paumes, il hurla à son armée encore exténuée.

« Compagnons ! En selle ! Nous allons au combat ! »

Un grognement désapprobateur répondit à ses paroles. Hommes et chevaux émergeaient péniblement de la boue et du sang. Les soldats étaient encore affairés à achever les prisonniers de faible valeur tandis que les nobles mongols étaient enfermés dans des cages de bois où ils attendraient pendant la négociation de leur rançon.

A la vue de ce spectacle pathétique, Ilya rugit de fureur.

« Très bien ! Que les chiens restent ici ! Bogatyrs ! Vous seuls serez témoins de mon apothéose ! En avant, compagnons ! »

Une douzaine de chevaliers aux armures de cuir et de bronze répondirent à son appel et sautèrent en selle. Michel, Fiodor, Mikhaïl, Nicolaï étaient leurs noms. C'étaient tous de fiers cavaliers célèbres par leurs exploits, dotés d'une chevelure blonde hirsute, ils étaient comme des frères.

En leur compagnie, Ilya se sentait invincible. Aussi, ce fut avec confiance qu'il fixa l'horizon de ses yeux transparents. Levant haut son marteau, se tenant pratiquement debout sur ses étriers, il hurla.

« En avant ! Vers la gloire ! »

Se tenant seul dans une clairière au milieu de la steppe sauvage, l'ecclésiastique qui avait tenu le rôle de parrain du Muromets tournait et retournait une arme étrange dans sa main.

De loin on aurait dit un simple bâton de berger et de fait, l'objet était taillé dans le bois le plus commun. Mais la forme dont il avait été sculpté était effrayante : son pommeau avait été de telle façon à figurer la tête d'un ange. L'effet était si réussi que le bâton lui-même s'étirait en deux branches formant les ailes de l'être céleste.

L'œuvre aurait pu être magnifique mais elle était effrayante car le visage de l'ange avait quelque chose qui détruisait l'harmonie, un visage figé dans la cruauté, des yeux transparents aussi rouges que des rubis.

L'homme s'amusait de la forme de cet objet qu'il avait sculpté lui-même à son image : un démon exilé sur Terre.

Après avoir terminé sa modeste pitance, il darda un regard vers le ciel puis le ramena vers son bâton.

« Le ciel est vide. Le regard du maître de la foudre n'est pas tourné vers moi. »

Soulevant légèrement le bâton du sol, il prononça quelques mots dans un langage depuis longtemps oublié des hommes.

Le bâton s'enfonça alors dans le sol comme s'il s'était agi d'un ruisseau, se fondant en lui. Quelques secondes après des racines émergèrent du sol puis s'enroulèrent dans un maelström de vert et ocre pour tourner au noir et donner naissance à un guerrier armé et vêtu de noir de pied en cap.

Un peu hébété, il jeta un regard circulaire sur la clairière puis rencontrant le visage de son créateur, l'interrogea des yeux car il n'avait pas encore appris la science du langage.

« Tu es né aujourd'hui et tu mourras ce soir. Tu es né de moi et tu disparaîtras avec moi. La seule raison de ton existence sur Terre est de tuer Ilya Muromets. »

Surpris, le guerrier tourna ses yeux innocents vers son maître.

« P…Pourquoi dois-je le tuer ? » demandaient ses yeux.

Le prêtre lui répondit dans un sourire.

« Parce qu'il est toi et que tu es lui. Vous ne pouvez vivre ensemble dans ce monde. D'ailleurs, regarde, il arrive ! »

En effet, émergeant des steppes de l'est de l'Ukraine, on distinguait les ombres immenses de dix hommes chevauchant à bride abattue en direction de la clairière.

Ils étaient douze en quittant le champ de bataille de Minsk mais deux d'entre eux n'avaient pas réussi à suivre et s'étaient écroulés sous le poids de leurs armures qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps d'enlever pour suivre leur chef.

Celui-ci, les yeux toujours aussi transparents, mit pied à terre après avoir tiré comme un furieux sur les rennes de son cheval qui poussa un hennissement de protestation. Il suait comme jamais et le ton de sa voix trahissait la fureur qui l'habitait toujours.

« Je suis venu à l'endroit où le soleil se couche ! Où est mon adversaire ?! Rugit-il.

\- Cette jeunesse…toujours aussi pressée d'en finir. répondit l'ecclésiastique en affectant de s'appuyer sur l'épaule du guerrier noir. Ilya le blanc, je te présente Ilya le noir.

\- Quelle est cette plaisanterie ?

\- Ce n'en est pas une. Je t'ai crée comme j'ai crée cet homme qui vient d'émerger de la terre pour te détruire.

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet entre vos mains ! Protesta le bogatyr avec véhémence.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Moi-même, je ne suis qu'un jouet dans la main des dieux mais j'entends jouir de ce statut privilégié pour laisser libre cours à ma fantaisie.

\- Vous êtes fou !

\- C'est un mot qui se retrouve souvent dans la bouche des ignorants qui ne veulent pas entendre ni comprendre le monde qui les entoure. »

Un lourd silence tomba entre eux à la suite de cette déclaration. Dans les yeux d'or de son parrain, Ilya devinait une sagesse millénaire qu'il ne posséderait jamais et qu'il jalousait. Il n'aurait jamais le dessus sur lui lors d'une joute oratoire et ce constat ne faisait qu'accroître sa frustration.

De dépit, il retourna son attention sur le guerrier noir qui le toisait de ses yeux innocents. Il semblait l'interroger du regard, lui demander pourquoi on lui ordonnait de se battre à peine sorti du ventre de sa mère.

Le Muromets se surprit à éprouver un semblant de compassion pour cet homme puis il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir ses compagnons épuisés mais avides d'en découdre. Ils étaient venus assister à son triomphe et non à son humiliation.

Le défi que lui avait lancé son parrain consistait à tuer l'homme en noir qui lui faisait face alors autant en finir au plus vite et effacer de sa mémoire ce regard enfantin.

Levant son marteau au-dessus de son crâne, il l'abattit de toutes ses forces contre son double, pensant l'écraser comme une punaise.

Mais son mouvement s'arrêta à mi-chemin car le colosse avait dégainé une épée d'acier de son fourreau et bloqué son assaut en plein élan. Trop abasourdi, Ilya ne put éviter la contre-attaque de ce dernier qui lui entailla le menton de sa lame et le fit trébucher.

Stupéfaits de voir leur chef ainsi maltraités, les bogatyrs s'élancèrent sur le guerrier noir. Un coup d'épée se brisa contre son haubert tandis qu'il parait le suivant du tranchant de sa lame.

Il leur sembla alors que leur vision se troublait car l'ombre de l'homme émergea alors du sol, se dressant maladroitement sur ses pieds comme un singe qui tenterait d'imiter un homme. A mesure qu'elle se relevait, elle prenait consistance et bientôt se défit du manteau de ténèbres qui l'entourait pour révéler un homme en tout point semblable à Ilya le noir, jusque dans la lueur enfantine qui animait son regard.

« Quelle est cette diablerie ? s'exclama Fiodor. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage car l'ombre fondit sur lui comme un rapace sur sa proie et le transperçait de part en part avec sa propre arme qu'il avait stupidement lâchée devant l'apparition.

« Je punirai ceux qui s'interposeront ! dit le prêtre d'une voix sinistre. Ne vous mêlez pas de ce combat car pour chaque coup que vous porterez à Ilya, j'en ferai sortir un autre comme lui du monde des ténèbres pour vous affronter ! »

Le bogatyr Michel n'écouta pas cet avertissement et lança un nouvel assaut sur Ilya le noir qui le para aisément. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, une autre ombre prit vie et transperça immédiatement le chevalier errant de l'acier de sa propre lame.

Ce fut au tour du Muromets de se relever. Remis de l'assaut qu'il avait encaissé, une lueur de folie brillait dans son regard.

Usant de la force surhumaine de Sviatogor, il se jeta sur son double et le souleva de terre comme un fétu de paille. L'autre se débattit mais rien n'y fit et le chef des bogatyrs l'étreignit son torse jusqu'à entendre les côtes de son adversaire casser entre ses bras.

Brusquement, sa vue se troubla et il dut relâcher sa proie car une douleur insoutenable l'avait saisi au niveau des reins. Se relevant avec difficulté, il put constater que son rival présentait exactement les mêmes symptômes. Il tourna vers son parrain un regard furibond.

« C'est moi qui t'ai donné la force de vivre, mon cher filleul. De la même façon, j'ai donné la vie à cet homme. Il est une partie de toi. En le blessant, tu ne fais que te blesser toi-même.

\- Une partie de moi ?

\- Oui, il est cet adolescent naïf que tu as choisi d'oublier, qui portait sur le monde un regard innocent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi certains devaient mourir pour que d'autres vivent.

\- Je suis tel que tu m'as façonné !

\- Non ! répondit violemment le prêtre. Tu es tel que tu t'es construit ! Un homme violent qui a cru atteindre la grandeur en massacrant des hommes plus faibles que lui ! Réjouis-toi, je te donne enfin un adversaire à ta mesure : toi ! »

Avec un hurlement de rage, le bogatyr se jeta à nouveau sur son double, lui assenant un formidable coup de marteau sur le poignet gauche tandis que l'autre répondait par un coup d'épée dans la cuisse. A cette distance, ils ne sentaient plus la douleur, tous leurs sens poussés à leur paroxysme.

Les compagnons d'Ilya, quant à eux, n'avaient pas encore renoncé. Ils n'étaient plus que six contre quatre ombres animées mais ils continuaient de se battre avec acharnement, parvenant parfois à blesser ou tuer un de ces colosses immédiatement remplacé par un semblable.

Les larmes coulaient de leurs yeux, se mêlant à la sueur qui perlait sur leur peau.

Pris de compassion, le prêtre leva la main dans leur direction et entonna une bénédiction en latin, un requiem pour les morts, le _Dies Irae_.

 _Dies iræ, dies illa,_

 _Solvet sæclum in favilla_

 _«_ Dieu détruira le siècle au jour de sa fureur.

Un vaste embrasement sera l'avant-coureur »

 _Mors stupebit et Natura,_

 _cum resurget creatura,_

 _judicanti responsura._

« La Mort sera stupéfaite, comme la Nature,

Quand ressuscitera la créature,

Pour être jugée d'après ses réponses. »

 _Judex ergo cum sedebit,_

 _quidquid latet apparebit,_

 _nil inultum remanebit._

« Quand le Juge donc tiendra séance,

Tout ce qui est caché apparaîtra,

Et rien d'impuni ne restera. »

Ce fut dans cette ambiance macabre qu'ils continuèrent à combattre jusqu'à l'épuisement, sortant chaque fois un peu plus blessés des assauts des ombres immortelles. Puis, lorsque l'ecclésiastique eut fini son chant, ils se figèrent comme frappés par la foudre.

Le prêtre s'approcha du premier d'entre eux et posa la main sur son crâne en murmurant : « tu t'es bien battu. Reçois comme récompense de la sueur et des larmes… le repos éternel. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la peau déshydratée de l'homme prit la consistance de la pierre, changeant le malheureux en statue de sel, sa bouche ouverte pour crier contre la cruauté de son destin.

Mais de cela, le Muromets n'avait cure car il venait enfin de prendre l'avantage sur son ennemi. Il lui enserrait la nuque de ses bras aux muscles saillants et pressait de toutes ses forces.

« Si tu es moi, alors voyons qui de l'original ou de la copie est le plus résistant ! »

Dans un craquement sinistre, les vertèbres cervicales finirent par céder et celui qui était né il y avait à peine une heure s'écroula inerte à la surface de la Terre. Les ombres animées émirent un cri terrifiant, répondant à la mort de leurs frères puis se disloquèrent sous l'effet du vent.

Ilya se tourna alors vers son parrain et l'apostropha triomphalement.

« Voilà ! Je l'ai fait ! J'ai vaincu mon double ! Maintenant, tu seras obligé de reconnaître ma force ! »

Le prêtre abaissa la capuche de sa houppelande, révélant une chevelure sauvage comme un fleuve en furie, des yeux d'or et un teint hâlé par le soleil.

« Te souviens-tu des termes de mon défi ?

\- Oui, c'était à peu près cela : tu trouveras une clairière à l'endroit même où le soleil se couche. Là-bas t'attendra un guerrier vêtu de noir. Bats-le et alors seulement, je reconnaîtrai ta force ! »

\- De quelle couleur est ma houppelande ?

\- Noire bien sûr !

\- Et que suis-je à ton avis ? Prêtre ou guerrier ?

\- Prêtre bien sûr !

\- Tu te trompes, mon âme est celle d'un guerrier que je dissimule sous les autours d'un prêcheur.

\- Mais alors ?! »

L'homme enleva sa houppelande, révélant des muscles saillants, un torse et des épaules larges et des mains rendues calleuses par le maniement des armes.

« Oui. L'homme que tu devais tuer, c'était moi. Tu t'es précipité stupidement et as tué un homme qui aurait pu être ton allié dans cette bataille.

\- Mais vous lui aviez dit de me tuer !

\- J'ai planté une graine mais c'est toi qui l'as fait mûrir. Tu n'as pas tenté de le raisonner ni de le convaincre. Pourtant il ne demandait qu'à te croire, qu'à se laisser convaincre par un homme qui lui ressemblait tant.

\- Mais alors… je me suis tué moi-même. J'ai tué une partie de moi qui ne vivait que pour m'aider.

\- Pas seulement toi, regarde l'état de tes compagnons. »

Une sombre colère naquit dans l'esprit d'Ilya. Toute sa vie il n'avait finalement été qu'un pantin entre les mains d'un homme qu'il vénérait comme un dieu et considérait comme son père. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge ! Et cet homme se tenait là, en face de lui, triomphant comme s'il avait tout prévu depuis le début.

Des larmes coulèrent ses yeux transparents et les tendons de son cou saillirent à éclater.

« Toi ! Tout est de ta faute ! Je vais… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, l'homme qui se disait son parrain avait posé un doigt à l'emplacement de son cœur. D'une voix sinistre, il articula.

« Pleure mon fils. Verse des larmes de sang. »

Ce fut alors comme si le corps du bogatyr avait explosé. Comme répondant à un appel, toutes les plaies de son corps s'ouvrirent en même temps pour libérer le liquide rouge et visqueux qui permet la vie, arrosant la clairière de leur semence.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent comme s'il ne parvenait pas à mesurer l'ampleur de sa défaite. Il resta quelques secondes figé dans la position où la douleur l'avait trouvé, pareil à un géant foudroyé puis ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il sombra dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

« Quel dommage… Pourquoi ne pas avoir écouté les paroles de ce prêtre ce jour là ? Si tu avais vécu une vie sans tache, ne te battant que pour protéger les autres en évitant de tuer tes ennemis… Alors c'est moi qui aurais été battu aujourd'hui. »

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, puis le guerrier noir promena son regard sur la clairière, contemplant son œuvre. Les douze plus braves guerriers de Kiev avaient été exterminés en quelques heures. Aucune force ne s'opposerait plus aux hordes mongoles qui déferlaient sur l'Europe et mettraient bientôt toutes les cités de Hongrie à sac. Il regarda ses propres mains, tachées du sang de son filleul puis les Bogatyrs changés en statues de sel.

Pour arriver à ses fins, il avait dû se salir les mains et cela lui inspirait un profond dégoût de lui-même. Mais ce sentiment était contrebalancé par une immense satisfaction intérieure car il avait su déjouer les plans des dieux qui voulaient le maintenir sous cette apparence misérable. Désormais, il était libre.

N'y tenant plus, il appela son complice.

« Métatron ! Métatron ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Libère-moi de cette prison de chair ! »

Répondant à son appel, le passeur à l'aura multicolore qui l'avait mené quinze ans plus tôt sur cette terre maudite, apparut devant lui.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être à vos côtés, seigneur. »

Le guerrier fit volte-face en désignant le corps d'Ilya de son index.

« Il était ma cible et je l'ai tué ! Libère-moi !

\- Avant cela, je voudrais comprendre comment vous avez accompli de tels exploits.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Enfermer le poids du monde dans une besace pour piéger Sviatogor.

\- C'était le poids de son orgueil.

\- Admettons mais l'enfermer ainsi dans une tombe qui drainait sa vie…

\- Je n'ai fait que creuser une tombe à sa taille.

\- Et invoquer un guerrier de la Terre…

\- Il faut croire qu'elle était fertile. »

Métatron se tut quelques secondes à la suite de cet échange, puis plongea son regard dans celui du faux prêtre.

« Vous avez retrouvé vos pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Par quel prodige ?

\- Me crois-tu assez stupide pour répondre à cette question ?

\- Non bien sûr…

\- Ma mission était de tuer cet homme, tu le vois mort ! Qu'attends-tu pour me libérer ? »

Sans répondre, le passeur se pencha sur le corps d'Ilya et approcha un petit objet brillant de sa bouche encore ouverte. Introduisant le miroir entre les mâchoires, il le laissa dans cette position quelques secondes avant de le retirer.

Le verre était embué par la respiration du mourant.

« Il vit toujours. Dit sobrement Métatron.

\- Il est mourant, répondit le guerrier. C'est une question de minutes.

\- Une mort naturelle n'est pas suffisante.

\- Parce que mourir en se vidant de son sang, tu appelles ça une mort naturelle ?! »

Le passeur ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

« Tu inventes des règles au fur et à mesure pour ne pas tenir ta parole !

\- Tuez-le, répéta le passeur d'un ton glacial. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il lui tendit le marteau d'Ilya qu'il s'était donné la peine de ramasser.

Le faux prêtre regarda avec dédain cette arme barbare puis son regard se porta sur l'homme de Murom. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il plongea son regard dans les yeux transparents du colosse, s'étonnant de leur naïveté.

Lentement, il se pencha pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je te demande pardon, mon fils. Cette quête était vaine car jamais cet homme ne me libérera. Je pensais te manipuler mais c'est moi qui l'étais en réalité. »

Il passa quelques secondes ainsi, dans cette intimité avec cet enfant qu'il avait élevé pour le tuer, s'accrochant à ce lien unique entre eux. Enfin, après des minutes qui semblaient des heures, il se releva, son marteau à la main.

« Métatron. Te souviens-tu de notre conversation dans le monastère ?

\- Oui, parfaitement.

\- Je t'ai dit ce jour-là que je ne supporterais jamais de me plier à tes règles ou à celles des dieux. Mon opinion n'a pas changé.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Un sourire fugace passa sur les lèvres du guerrier noir alors qu'il articulait sa réponse.

« Je vais créer mes propres règles. »

Avant que le passeur n'ait pu réagir, celui qui avait donné son nom à Ilya leva son marteau vers le ciel en hurlant.

« Entends-moi, Zeus, maître de la foudre ! »

Aussitôt, les nuages s'assombrirent et le vent se chargea d'humidité. Bientôt, toute lumière eut disparu de la clairière.

« Par le droit que me confère ma naissance, je te demande une vie ! »

La foudre s'écrasa aux pieds du guerrier noir avec une violence inouïe, déchirant les vêtements qu'ils portaient, enveloppant son corps nu d'un halo électrique.

« Je te demande une vie mais je t'en offre une autre en échange ! La mienne ! »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la vallée aux blés d'or. On n'entendait plus que la respiration de l'homme offrande.

« Prends… Prends ma vie et … Utilise-la… »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, incapable de poursuivre. Une pluie violente s'abattit sur lui, inondant son corps nu de sa froideur. L'homme crispa les poings et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

« Prends ma vie et donne-la à cet homme, Ilya Muromets ! Utilise-la pour le sauver ! »

Le ciel lui-même se rétracta en un bruit de tonnerre pour désapprouver son choix. Il lui semblait que les nuages eux-mêmes l'accusaient de folie.

« Je fais ce choix, non pour cet homme mais pour moi ! Car je suis Hadès, fils de Cronos et de Rhéa, héritier légitime de l'empire de mon père ! Et Hadès vit et meurt selon ses propres règles ! »

Ce fut alors comme si l'univers entier s'embrasait. La foudre s'abattit sur le corps du roi des morts dans un fracas d'une violence incommensurable, détruisant chaque cellule de sa chair, brûlant la plus infime partie de lui.

Mais avant que le dieu de la Mort ne disparaisse totalement, Métatron eut le temps de croiser ses yeux d'une tristesse insondable qui le suppliaient d'accomplir sa requête. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant que le corps de la divinité se fut complètement disloqué mais il aurait juré avoir entendu deux mots sortir de sa bouche.

« Sauve-le »

Puis il n'entendit plus rien, ce fut le silence absolu qui succède au chaos des batailles.

Sur une plage de Crimée, le passeur à l'aura multicolore achevait de psalmodier quelques formules magiques devant le corps inanimé d'un homme aux cheveux blonds comme le blé et aux yeux transparents comme la neige.

Lentement, le colosse se réveilla et porta un regard naïf sur son sauveur.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- On m'appelle le Régent.

\- Le Régent ?

\- Oui, car je règne sur un empire qui attend le retour de son roi. »

Ilya le Muromets, tâta maladroitement son torse à la recherche de la blessure que lui avait infligée son parrain. Il finit par la trouver, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Est-ce vous qui m'avez sauvé ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Non c'est lui. Ses derniers mots ont été pour toi, j'ai exaucé sa requête.

\- Ses derniers mots ? Alors il est mort ?

\- Les choses ne sont pas si simples quand il s'agit de cette personne. »

En entendant ses mots, le bogatyr se prit le crâne dans ses mains, tentant d'en extirper ses pensées.

« Mais qui est-il, bon sang ?! Pourquoi m'a-t-il tant manipulé ?

\- Ne te torture pas, je te dirai qui il est. Mais pense plutôt à ton avenir. Pour ton peuple, les bogatyrs et toi êtes morts dans une bataille apocalyptique à l'endroit où le soleil épouse la Terre.

\- Cela sonne plutôt bien.

\- Je fais confiance aux bardes pour en faire une ballade. Mais penses-y : tu ne peux plus retourner parmi les tiens. Le prince de Kiev a fait courir le bruit de ta mort et tu es entré dans la légende. Si tu revenais à la vie aujourd'hui, on t'accuserait d'être un démon.

\- Mais alors que faire ? » Gémit le jeune homme.

L'aura de Métatron grandit tandis qu'il plongeait son regard multicolore dans celui d'Ilya.

« Prends ma main. Je te donnerai autant de pouvoir qu'il en a. Laisse-moi être ta force. »

Et devant l'hésitation d'Ilya, il répéta à nouveau.

« Laisse-moi être ta force. »

Subjugué par le regard multicolore, fasciné par cette aura, séduit par la perspective de devenir encore plus puissant, le jeune homme saisit la main du Régent et ce fut alors comme si l'essence de la vie elle-même coulait de lui.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible, aussi désemparé. Il avait froid dans tout son corps. Mais la seconde qui suivit, une énergie nouvelle déferlait par vagues dans son sang avec la fureur d'un torrent, embrasant sa peau comme les flammes, détruisant en lui tout signe d'imperfection humaine jusqu'à la plus misérable égratignure.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant.

Une mèche de cheveux tomba devant ses yeux. Ils avaient pris la couleur de la neige qu'il aimait tant.

Lui indiquant de l'index la barque au fronton de cygne avec laquelle il était venu, Métatron lui intima son premier ordre.

« Prends ma barque, elle te guidera vers Utopia, la terre qui n'est nulle part.

\- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

\- Non, j'ai à faire ailleurs. »

Alors qu'Ilya s'éloignait sans un mot sur les flots de la Mer Noire, le passeur ajoutait pour lui-même.

« Hadès, fils de Cronos, toi aussi, tu seras mien pour l'éternité. »


	7. Chapter 8

**METATRON LE CREATEUR**

Dans la grotte glaciale un homme au visage prématurément vieilli continuait de parler au feu.

Les volutes de fumée se mêlaient pour donner une forme humaine à la déesse de la guerre, la grande Athéna.

Cela faisait maintenant de longues heures qu'il lui contait ses pérégrinations, les stratagèmes qu'il avait utilisés pour se défaire des tueurs de dieux sans avoir à les tuer lui-même. Mais son histoire arrivait à son terme et le silence retomba jusqu'à ce qu'il soit troublé par la voix éthérée de la déesse.

« Tu… Tu as vraiment vécu toutes ces aventures ?

\- Oui, je me suis réincarné sept fois depuis que j'ai été condamné à l'exil sur Terre. »

La jeune femme afficha un sourire contrit.

« Tu sembles mal à l'aise, que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- C'est que… dans tous tes récits… tu as montré une telle ingéniosité pour tenter de détruire ces gens de l'intérieur… les pousser au suicide ou à la folie… »

L'homme laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule différence fondamentale entre nous deux Athéna. Et cette différence c'est qu'au fond de toi, tu es une personne profondément bonne. Pas moi. »

L'image de la déesse sembla se recroqueviller à ces paroles.

« Pourtant, tu n'as tué aucun d'eux… Tu as même sacrifié ta vie pour sauver la leur.

\- Non, la mienne ! Si je les avais tués, j'aurais fait le jeu de Métatron ! Ce sont ses règles ! Si j'avais tué une seule de ces personnes, m'aurait-il libéré ? Non, certainement pas ! En prenant ma propre vie, je me suis donné à chaque fois une nouvelle opportunité de le vaincre à son propre jeu.

\- Mais alors que veut-il ?

\- Il me veut moi.

\- Toi ?

\- Oui, il veut posséder mon pouvoir sur la mort car il pense ainsi devenir plus puissant que tous les dieux réunis. Je ne peux pas lui donner tort. »

Athéna resta muette quelques secondes alors que les flammes commençaient à vaciller.

« As-tu aimé ces femmes ? Jézabel et Némésis ?

\- Oh oui, répondit-il avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, mes nuits avec elles étaient formidables.

\- Et les autres ? demanda Athéna en tentant de changer de sujet.

\- J'ai aimé Caliban, Ilya, Uriel, Oblivion et même Baldur comme des fils.

\- Et ça ne signifie rien pour toi de leur avoir sauvé la vie ? Cela ne veut rien dire que tu aies sacrifié ta vie pour préserver la leur ? »

L'homme se saisit d'un récipient plein d'eau douce et l'approcha doucement du feu.

« Ne cherche pas la lumière en moi, Athéna. Elle ne fait que m'effleurer sans jamais percer les ténèbres qui m'entourent.

\- Attends !

\- J'ai déjà trop fait attendre Métatron. Aujourd'hui est le jour de notre confrontation. Je ne le laisserai pas m'imposer une nouvelle réincarnation ! Je vais le combattre jusqu'à la limite de mes forces !

\- Et si tu perds ? s'écria la déesse dans un cri de désespoir.

\- Alors tu auras un nouvel ennemi implacable à combattre. Adieu Athéna. »

Et sans ajouter un mot, il déversa le contenu de son récipient sur les flammes vacillantes. L'image de la déesse aux yeux pers se déforma puis se dissipa à la faveur d'un souffle de vent.

Le maître de la mort ferma ses paupières sur ses yeux verts si troublants en pensant à sa meilleure ennemie qui avait eu la patience de l'écouter conter cette histoire.

« Adieu Athéna, adieu et merci. Tu m'as écouté comme tu l'aurais fait pour un ami, je n'en ai jamais eu avant de te connaître. »

Il mit une cape grossièrement taillée sur son dos et ramassa le fourreau de l'épée qu'il avait forgée durant son errance avant de sortir de la grotte.

Le froid glacial pénétra sa peau comme des millions d'aiguillons acérés. Pourtant, son torse se gonfla sans mal pour hurler le nom de son ennemi.

« Métatron ! »

Il baissa la tête puis hurla encore plus fort.

« Métatron ! »

Ses poumons se déchargèrent de tout l'air qu'ils avaient inspiré puis il sentit confusément une présence derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner, il se sentit envahi par une sorte de torpeur qui le plongea dans les affres de l'inconscience.

Une nuit sans lune sous un ciel de printemps. Un dormeur bercé par le bruit des vagues se cassant sur la coque de sa barque dérivant le long d'une rivière sans fin. Brisé par la fatigue, Morphée l'attire doucement dans ses bras accueillants, le menant jusqu'au fond de la nuit, emportant sa conscience et son âme avec lui.

Puis la douloureuse sensation du réveil.

« Réveille-toi… »

Il l'entend susurrer à son oreille d'une façon presque sensuelle.

« Allons, réveille-toi. »

Le contact de ses lèvres sur sa joue est si agréable.

« Réveille-toi, amour. »

Ses lèvres cherchent les siennes et lui offrent la récompense de sa patience. Son baiser est doux comme la peau d'une pêche. Il se laisse guider vers elle et ouvre les yeux. Jézabel.

A ce moment, il réalise où il se trouve. Il est allongé sur le côté dans un lit de satin. Leur intimité est protégée par des voiles transparents au travers desquels il devine une habitation luxueuse d'inspiration gréco-romaine.

« Jéza… toi… ici ? dit-il timidement ».

« Qui d'autre attendais-tu ? » lui répond une voix forte et violente. Caliban, le cannibale.

« Seriez-vous affecté par mon aura, monseigneur ? » énonce la voix monocorde d'Oblivion.

« La seule crainte que tu dois avoir est celle de Dieu » lui répond Uriel le flamboyant.

« Paix, là ! Les songes sont le reflet du désir et de la vérité » réplique le beau Baldur.

« Tu peux affirmer ce que tu souhaites mais le miroir des rêves toujours déforme les traits » poursuit le blond Ilya.

« Maître, vous aviez promis de m'apprendre une nouvelle technique », enchaîne la jeune Némésis.

Abasourdi, le dieu de la mort s'arrache à l'étreinte de Jézabel et soulève les voiles qui obscurcissent sa vue.

« Mes amis, vous êtes tous vivants ? »

Il étend les bras pour les serrer contre son cœur tandis qu'il sent la jolie phénicienne s'enrouler autour de son corps comme un voluptueux serpent. D'un ton suave, elle lui susurre à l'oreille.

« Tu m'as créée, tu peux donc m'avoir. Je t'appartiens, nous t'appartenons tous car nous sommes ton œuvre la plus accomplie. »

Il sent que ses bras ne bougent plus comme si une force inconnue lui bloquait les épaules.

« Tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire. »

Derrière leurs sourires apparaît une figure familière, si lumineuse qu'elle lui brûle les yeux. Métatron, le diable passeur, est parmi eux.

« Laisse-moi être ta force. » Dit-il en tendant sa main droite.

Dans une lueur de lucidité, le dieu réalise qu'il a été pris au piège, que quoiqu'il se passe maintenant, sa vie s'achève. Dans un élan de désespoir, il crie de toutes ses forces.

« Jamais ! »

Mais c'est trop tard, déjà la main de Métatron s'est refermée sur la sienne. Ce que son esprit avait rejeté, son corps l'avait accepté. Un piège d'Oblivion et Baldur à n'en pas douter ! Ces deux là étaient passés maîtres dans la manipulation des rêves.

Soudain, l'horizon s'éclaircit comme inondé de lumière et les huit rois, comme chassés par le feu, se réfugient dans les ombres d'Utopia.

La voix de la déesse aux yeux pers retentit aux oreilles du dieu déchu, l'arrachant aux ténèbres.

« Il faut savoir mourir pour renaître »

Puis les ténèbres et le feu se dissipent pour laisser place à l'odeur du sel et au tumulte des flots.

« Bonjour, seigneur Hadès ».

La voix cristalline de Métatron le passeur fit émerger le divin dormeur de sa torpeur.

Celui-ci embrassa l'horizon d'un regard circulaire. A perte de vue, on ne voyait que les flots rougis par le soleil couchant, aucune terre ne se profilait à l'horizon et aucune vie animale n'émergeait de l'écume.

« Cette mer, on dirait un cimetière…

\- C'est de l'océan originel, Pontos, que l'homme a émergé sous la forme d'un œuf. Alors il est possible qu'il doive y retourner à l'heure de sa mort.

\- Toi, Métatron, le gardien d'Utopia, tu reprends à ton compte ce mythe fondateur de l'orphisme, ce mouvement philosophique qui postule que les hommes ont en eux une part de divin et une part humaine qui figurent le bien et le mal.

\- La philosophie est pleine de contradictions comme Utopia. C'est peut-être dans le nœud de ces contradictions que se trouve la vérité. »

Hadès se leva et scruta à nouveau l'horizon puis les flots étrangement calmes. Le mouvement de Métatron enfonçant inlassablement sa rame dans l'eau salée avait quelque chose de mécanique et désincarné.

« Cette barque n'avance plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous arriverons bientôt en vue de la Maurétanie.

\- Alors pourquoi les flots ne nous portent-ils pas ?

\- Sans doute une astuce de votre frère Poséidon. »

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux du dieu exilé.

« Métatron, il ne sert à rien de mentir. Depuis que je voyage avec toi, j'ai fini par comprendre certaines choses. Aussi vais-je te soumettre mes déductions et tu me diras si elles sont exactes.

\- Ce sera sans doute un jeu distrayant.

\- Première déduction : Chacune des missions que tu m'as confiées consistait à tuer un homme ou une femme sans utiliser ma puissance divine.

\- Exact.

\- Mais ces personnes n'étaient pas choisies au hasard. Je m'explique : dans le palais de Jézabel, j'ai failli être assassiné cent fois mais à chaque réveil, mes agresseurs gisaient morts. Au début je pensais les avoir tués moi-même dans mon sommeil. Mais il n'en était rien. Dès lors que je dors, une protection divine s'étend sur moi et me protège contre toute agression.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais chacune des personnes que je devais tuer m'a blessé. J'en déduis donc que chacun d'eux, à son époque était la seule personne à pouvoir attenter à ma vie.

\- C'est tout à fait vrai. »

« Seconde déduction : Chaque fois que j'ai voulu en finir avec l'une de mes cibles, j'ai été retenu par mes sentiments humains puis contraint de donner mon nom. Suite à quoi, la foudre de Zeus a détruit ma réincarnation, te contraignant à me fournir in extremis un nouveau corps.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais tu aurais pu accomplir ce prodige avant que la foudre ne me frappe. Mais à chaque fois, tu m'as laissé éprouver la douleur avant de me proposer de devenir ma force, de nous unir.

\- C'est vrai.

\- J'en déduis donc que tu n'as aucun intérêt à ma mort. Ton seul intérêt est de saper ma volonté par la souffrance tant physique que morale de façon à me contraindre à accepter ton offre.

\- C'est en effet mon but. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le frêle esquif à la suite de cette déclaration. Chaque fois qu'il avait répondu par l'affirmative, les lèvres de Métatron avaient à peine remué en confessant la monstruosité de ses plans.

Hadès finit par ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question qui le taraudait mais son intention fut prévenue par le passeur qui plongea sa main droite dans la surface aqueuse pour se saisir d'un poisson.

Une seconde plus tard, le corps d'une truite apparut entre ses doigts osseux. L'animal gigotait comme un diable cherchant à se libérer de l'étreinte.

Répondant à la muette interrogation de son passager, le passeur consentit enfin à répondre.

« Regardez cet animal, seigneur. Laissé seul dans l'océan, il a un but et une direction à suivre. Il ne s'en détournera que sous la menace d'un prédateur mais reprendra aussitôt son chemin pour retrouver le banc de poissons qui l'accompagne.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- A ceci. La course de cet animal a été interrompue par une main humaine et son banc ne l'a pas attendu. En ce moment il me hait pour cela.

\- Comme je te déteste de m'imposer cette longue errance.

\- Comme vous me détestez de vous avoir arraché à l'Olympe et à votre statut divin. Ce poisson est comme vous, arraché à son état naturel. Si je le remets à l'eau, il tentera de suivre son instinct mais seul, il ne survivra pas longtemps.

\- Tu prétends donc que seul et abandonné de toi, je n'ai aucune chance de survie.

\- Exact. Mettons maintenant qu'après avoir relâché cet animal, je le repêche et lui offre un nouveau cadre de vie, dans le bassin d'un koi par exemple.

\- Alors il t'en sera reconnaissant.

\- Oui. Et c'est exactement ce que je vous proposerai inlassablement jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez : Utopia pour royaume.

\- J'en conclus donc que je n'ai d'autre choix que de continuer mon errance sans fin jusqu'à accepter ton offre. »

Métatron ne répondit pas, cela aurait été inutile compte tenu des circonstances. Cependant, comme pour signifier à son passager qu'il lui laissait le temps de méditer sur ces derniers mots, il retira sa rame des flots et la posa en travers de la barque. Après plusieurs minutes qui parurent des siècles, le dieu exilé finit par ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Sa voix, cependant, ne trahit aucune hésitation.

« Métatron. Je ne te suivrai plus nulle part car ce voyage ne m'a causé que peine et souffrance. Alors je vais t'affronter avec mes faibles forces et advienne que pourra !

\- Cela ne me convient guère car je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous tuer.

\- Très bien, alors si tu remportes ce duel, je te suivrai où tu voudras. »

Pour la première fois, le visage du passeur fut traversé par une émotion intense. Pendant quelques minutes, il livra un combat intérieur entre son désir de parvenir à son but et sa répugnance tout aussi forte à transgresser les règles de son propre jeu.

Le scrupule était puissant mais son ambition l'emportait sur toute autre considération. Aussi finit-il par accepter à contrecœur d'un hochement de tête.

« Je vois que nous sommes d'accord, maudit passeur. Cependant, avant de t'affronter, j'exige de connaître la vérité. Et tu connais déjà ma demande, je veux savoir qui est l'homme qui se tient devant moi et qui cherche à manipuler les dieux ! »

Le silence de Métatron fut à nouveau assourdissant. Il savait qu'il ne satisferait pas son interlocuteur par des faux-fuyants ou des réponses biaisées de même qu'il comprenait que leur arrangement tenait à sa sincérité. S'aviserait-il de proférer un mensonge qu'Hadès renoncerait à leur duel et il devrait le convoyer vers leur prochaine destination.

« Très bien mais c'est une histoire que vous connaissez déjà.

\- Vraiment ? Je doute d'avoir pu oublier un homme tel que toi.

\- Si, vous la connaissez aussi bien que tout humain qui sait écouter son cœur. Voyons, par où commencer…

\- Par le commencement.

\- Sans doute. Comme vous le savez, dans l'univers cohabitent deux forces qui se croisent en permanence : la lumière et l'ombre. »

A partir de ce moment, le regard de Métatron se noya dans l'immensité étoilée et cessa de tenir compte des questions de son hôte.

A l'origine, il y eut un drame. Celui provoqué par la mort du seigneur Ouranos, tué par son propre fils, votre père Cronos.

L'univers ayant horreur du vide, il conféra les pouvoirs d'Ouranos au roi des Titans tandis que la divine Gaïa qui avait accepté et même soutenu le meurtre de son mari applaudissait à cette usurpation.

Cronos, le dieu suprême de cette époque, manifestait sa volonté sous forme de rêves. Sa pensée se matérialisait par un phénomène d'une durée très longue que l'on nomme un éon.

Le premier éon fut la formation du monde des Titans et le quatrième sa destruction.

Dans cet intervalle, il y eut deux autres éons produits par la volonté de Cronos. Le premier fut un éon lumineux : la création des animaux, minéraux et végétaux.

Le monde des Titans aurait été paisible et prospère si Cronos avait continué de faire des rêves lumineux mais il y eut un accident. »

En prononçant le mot « accident », les lèvres de Métatron se figèrent en un rictus de dégoût.

« Un jour, Cronos s'éveilla d'un rêve extrêmement sombre. Il ne pensait plus qu'au meurtre de son père, à tout ce sang divin versé dont il avait fait des fleuves et ces monceaux de cadavres qu'il avait transformés en nuages.

Il ne pouvait plus se séparer de ces visions atroces, ce fut alors que l'accident survint : ses rêves formèrent un éon ténébreux. Et le résultat de cet éon, ce fut la création d'une race extrêmement violente dont le cœur était empli de haine comme ses propres rêves : ce fut la race des hommes. »

A ce moment, le récit du passeur fut interrompu par le dieu déchu.

« Tu prétends donc que la vie humaine en elle-même est la manifestation des ténèbres et non celle de la lumière.

\- Mais oui, c'est tout à fait cela. Si Lumière et Ténèbres sont les manifestations du Bien et du Mal, la vie humaine est l'œuvre du malin.

\- C'est une opinion que je ne suis pas loin de partager mais continue, je te prie. »

Cronos s'éveilla à nouveau après plusieurs milliers d'années de sommeil. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia au plus haut point car son rêve avait balayé le précédent. Les hommes avaient partiellement détruit le monde issu de l'éon lumineux, massacré plantes et bêtes et négligé leurs devoirs envers lui. Le monde des Titans devenait de plus en plus instable et ne survivrait plus très longtemps.

Il dut alors faire un choix difficile : se rendormir pour attendre qu'un nouvel éon lumineux émerge de ses rêves ou sacrifier son monde à la création d'un autre. Vous connaissez sa décision n'est-ce pas ? »

Le dieu déchu opina du chef sans répondre.

« Il choisit de sacrifier sa propre planète et la fit sortir de son orbite, la transformant en un formidable projectile qui traversa l'univers de part en part pour finalement entrer en collision avec une planète entièrement recouverte par Pontos, l'océan originel.

De ce formidable choc résulta un nouvel éon lumineux qui prit la forme de Phanès l'œuf primordial sorti des flots que d'aucuns ont dit le fils de Nyx, le principe premier.

Cronos et Gaïa revinrent à la vie en même temps que la Terre de sorte que le monde des Titans revivait à nouveau. »

« Tirant les leçons de leur expérience passée, ni Cronos ni Gaïa ne souhaitaient une nouvelle race humaine. Gaïa ne put cependant empêcher la résurrection de Rhéa et des autres Titans qui émergèrent de Phanès.

Mais Cronos ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle race d'hommes. Alors, pour éviter un nouveau cataclysme, il dévora ses enfants et entreprit de devenir le Temps. Le temps ne dort pas ni ne vieillit. De cette façon, il ne pouvait plus faire de rêves. Point de rêve, pas d'éons, aucune vie ne pouvait émerger sur Terre en dehors des Titans. »

La conclusion suscita la curiosité du dieu des morts.

« Mais alors d'où est venue la vie ?

\- Comme pour toute chose, d'un accident. »

Métatron tendit la main et le ciel changea de couleur pour devenir aussi noir qu'une nuit sans étoiles.

« Tout est arrivé lorsque Zeus, Poséidon et vous-même avez jeté votre père dans le Tartare. »

Limbes, Tartare, toutes les mythologies avaient un nom pour sa prison. Tous les peuples de la Terre connaissaient intuitivement cet univers immense, glacial et vide dans lequel il était enfermé. La mort devint une réalité supportable pour les êtres humains dès lors qu'ils surent y trouver une parade, dès le moment qu'ils inventèrent une alternative à cette fatalité.

Au cours des siècles on inventa différents noms pour désigner cette abstraction métaphysique qui était censée nous libérer de la peur de l'au-delà : Elysion, Walhalla, paradis… tant de mots inventés pour éviter d'avoir à prononcer celui du néant.

Prenant en pitié les êtres humains, des formes de vie supérieures que l'on nomma bien plus tard des « dieux » décidèrent de donner une consistance physique à cet ailleurs idéalisé. Osiris, Quetzalcóatl, Emya, Hadès… tous ils créèrent un paradis pour se préserver de cette peur de la mort qui les étreignait chaque jour.

Mais dans leur immense bonté, les dieux olympiens oublièrent cependant un être vivant, le seul qui jamais fut condamné au néant. Ne pouvant le tuer, ils s'étaient résolus dans un premier temps à ignorer son existence. Mais il ne suffit pas de masquer ses yeux et de dresser un rempart devant ses tympans pour oublier l'existence d'une menace qui plane sur sa vie.

Toujours son souvenir revenait les hanter et chaque fois la menace se faisait plus proche, même s'ils étaient puissants, ils ne pouvaient ignorer que leur père l'était encore plus et leurs esprits sondaient inutilement l'univers à la recherche d'une prison suffisamment puissante pour le contenir, d'une forteresse inexpugnable dans laquelle ils auraient pu l'enfermer, d'une montagne assez grande pour l'ensevelir.

Mais tous leurs espoirs étaient vains : jamais le grand Cronos ne pourrait être réduit à l'impuissance par des choses qu'ils avaient créées de leurs mains. Pourtant, leur captif témoignait d'une étonnante passivité. Depuis le jour où ses fils avaient investi sa forteresse en compagnie des monstrueux rejetons d'Ouranos et de Gaia, la volonté du monarque semblait être brisée comme une brindille qui plie sous le vent. Il restait prostré au fond de sa cellule à grommeler des propos incompréhensibles, lançant parfois des cris de douleur à glacer le sang mais jamais ses bras ne se levèrent contre ses enfants qui étaient toujours terrifiés par leur formidable puissance.

Puis un jour la décision s'imposa d'elle-même. La voix des dieux était presque affectueuse lorsqu'ils appelèrent doucement leur père du sommet du puits qui lui servait de prison. On aurait dit des fils qui viennent visiter un vieux parent.

Malgré la sous-alimentation et la douleur, le vieux Cronos sentit son cœur se soulever d'allégresse en entendant la voix de ses enfants. Lentement, difficilement, il escalada la pente du Tartare jusqu'à arriver à leur rencontre.

Ils lui ressemblaient autant qu'ils étaient dissemblables l'un à l'autre. Hadès avait hérité des cheveux bruns de sa mère, la grande Rhéa, Zeus avait ses yeux blancs transparents, quant à Poséidon il avait cette peau hâlée qui était aussi celle de son père.

Il les serra dans ses bras pour la première et dernière fois, il caressa sa barbe contre leurs joues, il promena ses mains sur leur visage comme s'il voulait s'en saisir. Jamais il n'oublia cet instant si court fut-il car à ce moment il crut que la paix était faite, que tout était oublié et lorsqu'il s'endormit dans leurs bras, brisé par la fatigue, il pensa à son épouse et à la joie qu'il aurait à la revoir.

Mais bientôt ses yeux ne virent plus et il ressentit la morsure glaciale des limbes sur sa peau mise à nue, il entendit le bruit des lourds bracelets de métal se refermer sur ses poignets et ses jarrets. Il garda les yeux ouverts pendant cent ans en espérant qu'à nouveau ils lui renverraient l'image de ses fils, ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses pommettes et de sa barbe formant des résidus de sel et puis finalement, un jour, ses paupières se refermèrent et son esprit quitta définitivement la réalité pour errer dans les couloirs de la folie.

Les limbes seraient sa prison pour l'éternité.

L'accident se produisit lorsque Cronos finit par confondre l'éveil et le sommeil. Dans ce monde sans lumière qu'est le Tartare, il finit par rêver les yeux ouverts et un éon ténébreux finit par se former autour de lui.

Cet éon était piégé dans le Tartare. Alors, pour prendre consistance, l'éon dévora l'esprit de Cronos pour l'empêcher de faire de nouveaux rêves.

L'être immonde qui émergea de ce phénomène prit le nom de Ialdabaôth qui signifie « fils du chaos ».

En assimilant l'esprit de Cronos, le monstre avait augmenté ses propres forces et il put émerger de Tartare pour finalement atteindre la Terre encore vierge.

Le dieu des morts avait enfin compris l'identité de son interlocuteur, aussi le coupa-t-il.

« C'est de la rencontre de cet être immonde, Ialdabaôth, et de la Terre que l'humanité a émergé…

\- Et ce monstre c'était moi. Je suis en fait l'être issu d'un cauchemar qui a dévoré l'esprit de Cronos.

\- C'était donc toi.

\- Oui, mais j'ai renié le nom maudit de Ialdabaôth à mon arrivée sur Terre pour devenir Métatron, l'ange plus proche de Dieu.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi ce nom ?

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Ialdabaôth est un être immonde né d'un mauvais rêve dans le Tartare. Mais en arrivant sur Terre, je suis devenu une divinité bienfaisante qui aspire à être reconnue comme telle. »

Le maître de la mort sentit une bouffée de haine lui monter aux lèvres.

« Tu peux changer de nom mais cela ne changera pas ce que tu es au fond de même que le fait de dissimuler la partie inférieure de ton visage ne peut cacher ta laideur. »

Un éclair furieux passa dans les yeux du passeur après avoir reçu cette insulte. Il étendit la main et la mer s'écarta autour de la barque d'Utopia sur plusieurs kilomètres de distance, libérant un espace immense autour duquel les masses liquides étaient en suspension.

« J'ai tenu parole en vous révélant mon identité ! A vous de tenir la vôtre ! Si je sors vainqueur de ce combat, votre esprit m'appartiendra ! »

Le grand Hadès détacha le haut de la tunique qui recouvrait son corps, dévoilant des muscles saillants et un torse sculpté par des années d'entraînement.

Il tendit le bras droit et sa fidèle épée se matérialisa dans sa main.

« Si tu me bats… Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi : le sceau qui enfermait mes pouvoirs n'est plus efficace ! »

Un sourire cruel déforma les lèvres du dieu.

Il tendit le bras droit et une épée aux inscriptions runiques inquiétantes apparut dans sa main.

L'archange tendit sa main droite et un bâton doré terminé par une lance se matérialisa.

« Ce combat sera le dernier

Oui, le tien. »

Le dieu des morts passa à l'attaque à une vitesse incroyable. Utilisant toute la force de ses jambes, il s'élança sur son adversaire est ici envoya un coup de pied vers la gorge que celui-ci esquiva de justesse.

Profitant de son désarroi, l'homme aux cheveux couleur de jais bondit tel un félin sur sa proie. Il le rattrapa à quelques mètres du sol et fit d'écrire un arc de cercle à son épée pour tenter de le décapiter.

Métatron se courba évitant la mort in extremis.

Les deux antagonistes atterrirent le sur la surface sableuse entre les immenses masses liquides.

Ils se toisèrent un moment, tenant d'évaluer leur force respective.

« Vous prétendez donc avoir retrouvé vos pouvoirs ?

Cette passe d'armes n'était qu'un échauffement, le meilleur reste à venir. »

Le passeur fixa son adversaire avec défiance.

« Je ne crois pas une seule de vos paroles ! Le sceau d'un dieu aussi puissant que Zeus ne peut pas s'évaporer comme cela ! »

Un sourire triomphant apparut sur les lèvres du maître de la mort.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que le sceau était rompu. J'ai simplement trouvé un moyen de le contourner.

Comment auriez-vous pu faire cela avec les pouvoirs d'un humain ?

C'est justement parce que tu m'as forcé à être un humain que j'ai compris la faille. »

Le dieu leva son épée runique haut dans le ciel en pointant les nuages.

« Le sceau de Zeus est un sceau d'éclairs. Il intervient pour neutraliser mon essence divine chaque fois que j'invoque mon nom en détruisant mon enveloppe de chair.

…

Quand j'invoque mon nom, c'est un peu comme si je réclamais à l'Olympe les pouvoirs que j'ai perdus et que je possédais à la naissance.

En effet.

Mais tu vois. Les humains sont des êtres moins stupides que nous le pensons généralement. Ils possèdent de modestes dons à la naissance mais à force d'entraînement, ils parviennent à les développer.

Ne me dites pas… »

Le sourire du dieu se fit plus ironique.

« Cela m'a pris du temps mais j'ai compris que pour te vaincre à ton propre jeu, il me fallait raisonner comme un humain et non plus comme un dieu. J'ai donc profité de chacune de mes réincarnations pour m'entraîner comme un fou et accroître le minuscule cosmos que contenait mon enveloppe charnelle.

Mais c'est impossible !

Bien sûr que si et tu en vois le résultat. En Afrique, j'ai affronté Caliban, un guerrier redoutable et je l'ai vaincu en utilisant une technique permettant de décupler sa force de frappe en tenant son épée à deux mains.

Ça ne veut rien dire !

Dans les plaines de l'Oural, j'ai réussi à emprisonner le géant Sviatogor dans un tombeau de roc puis j'ai créé un double d'Ilya Muromets. Dans le royaume d'Asgard, j'ai manipulé les dieux pour manigancer la mort de Baldur et une fois cela fait, j'avais repris suffisamment de forces pour m'introduire dans l'Enfer du Niflheim pourtant réputé inaccessible aux mortels.

Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Par la suite, j'ai forgé une épée broyeuse d'âmes « Soul Crusher » qui m'a permis de briser l'âme d'Uriel et Oblivion en deux. Et enfin, tout récemment, j'ai réussi à ouvrir les portes de l'Enfer pour échapper à ton emprise maléfique ! »

Le dieu de la mort s'approcha de Métatron, un éclair meurtrier dans son regard.

« Un homme comme toi qui a acquis ses pouvoirs en dévorant l'esprit de Cronos ne peut comprendre cela ! Les dons que nous recevons à la naissance ne définissent pas ce que nous sommes ! La vraie puissance est celle que l'on acquiert à la sueur de son front ! »

Le dieu termina sa tirade en plaçant son épée entre l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche. Métatron écarquilla les yeux mais ne comprit ce qui allait arriver que trop tard.

L'épée des illusions s'illumina d'un cosmos mauve flamboyant et mue par la force du bras droit du maître de la mort, fonça en ligne droite vers l'archange qui ne put esquiver.

La lame s'arrêta devant le cou de Métatron y laissant une minuscule entaille dont s'échappa une goutte de sang.

« Co… Comment est-ce possible ? Me blesser, moi ? L'ange le plus proche de Dieu ! »

L'homme aux cheveux couleur de jais retira son arme et lança un regard cruel à ton adversaire.

« Tu possèdes peut-être le pouvoir de Cronos mais as-tu jamais livré un véritable duel ? La technique que j'ai utilisée pour te blesser se nomme « Gatotsu », elle a la particularité de ne solliciter que le haut du corps et non les jambes.

En combattant inexpérimenté que tu es, tu as surveillé le mouvement de mes jambes en pensant qu'il déterminerait mon attaque et tu as tort, c'est pourquoi tu as été blessé. »

Au lieu de s'énerver, l'archange essuya fébrilement le sang qui s'écoulait de sa gorge et émit un petit rire.

« Comme c'est intéressant… Vous n'avez pas seulement le formidable pouvoir de contrôler la mort. Vous possédez également un sens du combat qui fait de vous un épéiste hors pair. Plus que jamais, je veux que nous ne fassions qu'un !

Pauvre enfant égaré dans sa quête du pouvoir absolu. L'univers n'a pas besoin d'un dieu fou comme toi. »

Métatron ne releva pas l'insulte mais un sourire sadique se dessina sous le masque qui cachait le bas de son visage.

« Je n'ai pas votre génie du combat, mais j'ai d'autres capacités. Je peux absorber les pouvoirs de ceux qui croient en moi.

Tu veux dire…

Oui. Les pouvoirs des hommes et femmes dont j'ai fait des rois d'Utopia font partie de moi. »

Sans ajouter un mot, l'archange lança un faisceau lumineux qui atteignit le front d'Hadès, causant une douleur atroce dans son cerveau.

« Ce que vous ressentez là est la violence dans le cœur de Caliban ! Rappelez-vous votre cruauté à son égard ! »

Alors que le dieu se courbait en deux sous le coup de la douleur, son adversaire tendit à nouveau le doigt vers son front, lui causant une nouvelle sensation plus agréable.

« Ce que vous sentez là est l'esprit rêveur de Baldur. Son apathie naturelle face à sa propre fin plonge les hommes dans un état de torpeur dans lequel ils oublient leur raison de vivre ! »

Un nouveau rayon lumineux s'échappa du doigt de Métatron.

« Et voici le désespoir d'Oblivion ! Sentez la détresse de cet enfant que personne ne regardait et que vous avez si cruellement manipulé ! »

Le sinistre personnage referma son poing avec un plaisir évident dans ses yeux.

« Si je le souhaite, je peux vous rendre fou en vous plongeant dans la conscience de vos victimes. Vous perdrez la conscience de vous-même et je n'aurai plus qu'à me pencher pour cueillir le fruit de vos pouvoirs ! »

Tremblant de rage, une douleur atroce lui vrillant le cerveau, le maître de la mort se saisit de son épée et l'abattit dans le vide, tentant sans doute de rompre le lien invisible qui reliait l'archange à son esprit.

« Vos efforts sont pitoyables ! ricana Métatron.

Bats-toi ! hurla le grand Hadès. »

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur le tissu qui cachait les lèvres du sinistre personnage.

« Ne vous l'ai-je pas dit ? Je suis le créateur de ce monde ! Et le créateur ne se bat pas, il utilise ses émissaires pour faire connaître sa volonté !

Tu es complètement fou !

Vous croyez ? Alors regardez comme je crée la vie. »

L'aura de Métatron devint soudainement aveuglante, obligeant son adversaire à protéger ses yeux de son bras alors qu'une demi-douzaine de silhouettes émergeait de la Terre elle-même.

Lorsque la lumière se fut dissipée, cinq hommes et deux femmes aux cheveux blancs comme la neige se tenaient devant les yeux incrédules d'Hadès.

« Vous vous connaissez déjà, je crois ? demanda Métatron avec une politesse feinte. Voici donc Jézabel, Caliban, Ilya, Baldur, Uriel, Oblivion et Némésis. »

Le maître de la mort recula d'un pas, incertain quant à l'attitude qu'il devait adopter à l'égard des nouveaux venus. Jézabel devança sa première réaction.

« Mon amour, rejoins-moi… Ensemble nous serons si heureux.

Oui, dans la violence vous trouverez votre véritable nature, maître, ajouta Caliban.

Libéré de la peur de la mort, vous verrez à quel point la vie est agréable, renchérit Baldur. »

Le dieu déchu recula à nouveau, sentant instinctivement le danger que représentait pour lui la présence de ses anciens protégés sur le champ de bataille.

« Que vous a-t-il fait ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

Ce fut le naïf Ilya qui prit la parole pour lui répondre.

« Il nous a donné le pouvoir que tu nous avais toujours refusé !

Il nous a donné l'immortalité, ajouta Uriel.

Il nous a libérés de la tourmente de nos émotions, dit Oblivion.

Il a fait de nous des dieux, conclut Némésis. »

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux verts du dieu ténébreux.

« Je vois… Ce voyage sans fin n'avait pas pour unique but de t'approprier mes pouvoirs. Ton objectif était de recruter des alliés. Des hommes et des femmes que j'aurai moi-même formés. Très ingénieux. »

Hadès n'attendit pas la réponse de Métatron pour s'adresser à ses anciens amis.

« Je souhaitais qu'il vous sauve la vie. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que la contrepartie en serait la servitude éternelle.

Nous ne sommes pas des esclaves ! hurla Caliban.

Ces pouvoirs nous appartiennent ! aboya Ilya »

Le maître de la mort promena sur chacun d'eux un regard rempli d'une tristesse insondable.

« Naïfs… La puissance que cet homme vous a donnée est une illusion. Je vous avais pourtant enseigné à rechercher la vraie puissance, celle qui récompense un entraînement intensif et une volonté sans faille ! Je vous ai tous connus enfants et vous l'êtes restés ! »

Mettant fin à cet échange, le sauvage Caliban s'élança sur son ancien maître et abattit sur lui ses griffes de loup. Hadès bloqua son attaque avec le plat de son épée pour ne pas le blesser.

« Tu es trop impulsif ! N'as-tu donc rien appris de moi ? »

Retournant sa lame dans sa main, le dieu lacéra les poignets du loup sauvage, lui causant un saignement abondant mais alors qu'il allait exploiter son avantage, le terrible Ilya apparut à ses côtés et lui envoya un formidable coup de poing à la gorge. Le dieu déchu bondit dans les airs pour se mettre hors de portée de cet assaut mais il ne tarda pas à sentir deux bras lui enserrer les épaules et le ramener vers le sol.

Il s'écrasa lourdement avant de réaliser que c'était Baldur qui l'entravait ainsi. Il n'eut pas le temps se demander comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas car Jézabel sautait sur lui, écrasant son estomac de ses genoux.

Némésis voulut imiter sa consœur mais le dieu de la mort se retourna vivement, offrant le dos de Baldur à l'attaque de son ancienne élève.

Il entendit les vertèbres de son adversaire se briser sous le choc et en profita pour se libérer.

Mais ce n'était pas fini car Uriel tirait de son fourreau une épée enflammée dont il se servit pour faire reculer son adversaire jusqu'à Oblivion.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, celui-ci projeta son pouvoir vers le dieu, le plongeant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde dans un état d'apathie qui lui fit oublier le combat.

Il ne revint à la réalité qu'en sentant les flammes de l'épée d'Uriel lui lécher les épaules. Furieux, il resta pourtant immobile devant son adversaire qui se jeta sur lui.

Fidèle à sa technique, Hadès utilisa uniquement les muscles du haut du corps pour projeter son épée vers son opposant, reproduisant la technique « Gatotsu » qui avait si bien fonctionné contre Métatron.

L'épée fonça vers le front de son adversaire mais ne s'y enfonça pas car elle fut bloquée par les griffes de Caliban, arrivé à la rescousse.

Comprenant son échec, le dieu épéiste fit un bond en arrière et tenta d'analyser la situation.

« Ils sont sept contre moi. Impossible de mener à bien une phase offensive, il y en aura toujours un pour me gêner ou protéger celui que j'attaque. »

Ses sept antagonistes se déplaçaient en cercle autour de lui, cherchant l'angle mort de sa défense. Le dieu déchu se permit de sourire.

« C'est la caractère désespéré de ta situation qui te fait sourire ainsi ? ironisa Ilya »

Les yeux verts pétillèrent de malice.

« Non, si je souris, c'est que je réalise à quel point cette situation était prévisible. Vous étiez sept enfants nés avec le pouvoir de tuer les dieux. J'aurais dû vous exterminer à la naissance mais contre toute logique, je vous ai protégés et n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à vous tuer moi-même.

N'essayez pas de gagner du temps ! le prévint Métatron qui observait la scène de loin.

Je ne cherche pas à gagner du temps. J'explique simplement à ces jeunes gens que les choses ne pouvaient se finir d'une autre manière entre nous. J'ai été pour eux un professeur, un protecteur ou un père. Et malheureusement… »

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour les regarder tous dans les yeux avec affection.

« Le seul moyen pour de jeunes loups comme vous de s'affirmer, c'est de tuer leur père. »

Une certaine hésitation parcourut les rangs des sept rois mais elle ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'ils se ruent tous sur leur figure paternelle.

« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! » hurlèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Les lèvres du dieu déchu se déformèrent en un sourire triste. Ils étaient tous tombés dans son piège.

Empoignant son épée à deux mains, il la plaça perpendiculairement à sa hanche dans l'attente de leur assaut, parfaitement serein, les yeux clos, concentrant son immense pouvoir dans son attaque.

Comprenant ce qui allait se produire, Métatron hurla à ses sbires d'arrêter leur assaut mais pas un d'entre eux ne l'écoutait. Ils étaient tous ivres de rancœur contre cet homme qui les avait abandonnés dans les griffes du régent d'Utopia.

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à un mètre, l'épéiste impassible dégaina finalement sa lame et lui fit décrire un cercle parfait autour de lui à une vitesse terrifiante.

Chacun des sept rois qui s'étaient lancés à l'assaut vit sa chair entaillée au niveau du tronc par l'épée à double tranchant comme s'ils avaient été frappés simultanément.

Derrière eux, les gouttes d'eau salée qui ruisselaient sur le champ de bataille se séparèrent en deux, sectionnés par la défense fulgurante du dieu de la mort.

Le temps lui-même semblait s'être figé et ne reprit son cours qu'une seconde plus tard lorsque les corps mutilés des sept rois d'Utopia retombèrent à terre, baignant dans leur sang.

« Mais comment…

Nous, les sept guerriers

Les plus puissants d'Utopia…

Pouvons-nous être vaincus…

D'un seul coup d'épée ? »

Le maître de la mort posa sur eux un regard compatissant.

« Je suis le maître épéiste des dieux, nul ne peut m'égaler dans cet art. Pour vous terrasser, j'ai utilisé la technique du battodo qui consiste à terrasser ses ennemis d'un seul coup de sabre en dégainant et coupant ses adversaires en même temps. »

C'en était trop pour Némésis qui ne digérait pas sa défaite.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais appris cette technique ?

Je l'aurais fait si j'avais été certain que jamais tu ne te retournerais contre moi.

Mais pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisée dès le début de l'affrontement ?

Métatron vous a rendus forts mais il vous manque toujours l'intelligence du combat. Vous m'attaquiez tous alternativement, je ne pouvais pas attaquer l'un d'entre vous individuellement car un autre intervenait systématiquement pour le protéger.

Tu veux dire… »

Un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres du dieu déchu.

« Oui, le battodo est une technique redoutable mais elle n'est efficace qu'une seule fois dans un combat. Une fois la lame dégainée, l'épéiste est complètement vulnérable. Pour vous vaincre en utilisant cette technique, il fallait que vous m'attaquiez tous en même temps.

Vous avez pris un risque énorme, parvint à articuler Caliban.

Personne n'a jamais remporté un combat à mort sans mettre sa vie en jeu. Je l'ai fait et j'ai gagné. »

Sans plus se préoccuper de ses anciens amis, Hadès s'avança vers Métatron, le fixant de ses yeux verts d'une tristesse insondable. Celui qui durant cet odyssée avait joué le rôle de passeur, le fixait avec des yeux incrédules.

« Comment… je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez être aussi fort, Hadès fils de Cronos !

Tu ne comprends jamais rien, Métatron.

Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas être aussi fort ! J'ai vu vos batailles contre les chevaliers d'Athéna ! Un être inférieur comme ce Pégase est parvenu à vous blesser ! Alors pourquoi mes sept rois en sont-ils incapables ?!

L'homme qui a combattu Pégase autrefois aurait sans doute été vaincu aujourd'hui. Mais je suis différent.

Mais en quoi ?

Je suis humain. »

Cette réponse suscita l'incrédulité de l'archange pour lequel l'humanité était une race inférieure issue d'un accident honteux.

« Non, je ne vous crois pas ! Vous n'êtes pas humain ! Vous êtes issu d'une race supérieure !

Sans doute suis-je né de l'union de deux divinités. Mais ce qui me rend fort aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas mon essence divine scellée par Zeus mais les capacités que j'ai acquises en vivant en tant qu'humain. »

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, un sourire sincère éclaira les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux couleur de jais. Il plissa les yeux de plaisir en s'adressant à son ennemi.

« Merci Métatron. Grâce à toi, j'ai appris ce que c'était de vivre comme un humain et… j'ai adoré ça. »

C'en était trop pour l'archange qui explosa littéralement de colère, libérant sa formidable puissance contre l'épéiste des dieux vidé de son énergie par son précédent combat.

« Soyez maudit ! »

Rassemblant son pouvoir, l'homme à l'aura maléfique créa autour de lui des centaines d'orbes lumineuses luisant d'une énergie mauve.

« Mon but était de vous détruire et je vais l'atteindre ! »

Comme une pluie d'étoiles filantes, les orbes violets atteignirent tous le dieu déchu avec une violence inouïe, brisant ses os, lacérant sa chair, faisant couler son sang.

La fureur de Métatron se poursuivit pendant de longues minutes au cours desquelles le corps d'Hadès fut secoué de soubresauts et projeté d'un point à l'autre comme un pantin désarticulé.

Lorsqu'il reprit enfin contenance, le corps de son adversaire était en train de se vider de son sang. Comprenant son erreur, l'archange aux neuf ailes se précipita et souleva la tête du blessé encore conscient.

« Votre résistance est vaine. Avec la force dont vous disposez à présent, vous ne pouvez me battre

\- Tu voudrais que j'accepte de ne faire plus qu'un avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Et nul doute que dans un espace aussi confiné que celui-ci, acculé à la défaite, je ne finisse par accepter ton offre.

\- Laissez-moi être votre force et vous ne ressentirez plus la souffrance. »

« Soit j'accepte. Tends-moi ta main que je puisse me relever »

Au comble du triomphe, Métatron tendit sa main droite vers le jeune dieu qui la saisit immédiatement avec avidité.

Le Régent d'Utopia attira Hadès vers lui avec douceur et le dieu se laissa faire comme un enfant attiré dans les bras de sa mère.

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent avec émotion et ce fut avec regret que le dieu de la mort s'exprima alors.

« Métatron, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cette ballade sur la mer salée. Tu m'as montré des choses si extraordinaires que je ne soupçonnais pas qu'elles existaient.

\- Ne me remerciez pas. Lorsque nous serons un, nous découvrirons ensemble les secrets de l'univers.

\- Je regrette mais cela m'est impossible. Tu as voulu contourner les règles de Zeus pour m'attirer dans tes filets mais finalement ces règles vont se retourner contre toi car je vais une nouvelle fois transgresser mon serment. »

Leur étreinte était si forte que chacun pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de l'autre, aussi le dieu de la Mort sentit distinctement le cœur de Métatron manquer un battement après qu'il eut prononcé cette dernière phrase.

« Non… vous voulez dire que… »

« Exactement, tu avais tout prévu, tout calculé. Tu as seulement oublié un détail : je suis une personne foncièrement mauvaise.

\- Mais alors ?

\- Ce simulacre n'avait pour but que de me permettre de me rapprocher de toi ! Et maintenant nous allons être unis car nous allons recevoir ensemble la foudre du grand Zeus et disparaître en poussière !

\- Non ! Arrêtez ! »

Quels que furent les efforts désespérés qu'il fit pour se libérer, Métatron ne pouvait s'arracher à l'étreinte de la Mort qui le rivait à lui de toute sa force décuplée par l'excitation.

« Par ces mots, je brise mes serments ! Je suis Hadès, fils de Cronos ! Son seul et unique héritier ! Je suis Hadès !

\- Non !

\- Frappe, Zeus ! Frappe ! »

Un éclair gigantesque traversa le ciel balayant la masse des nuages sur son passage et vint heurter la masse aqueuse de l'Atlantique avec une telle puissance que les flots s'entrouvrirent sur son passage.

La barque en forme de cygne fut balayée par tant de violence. Et pourtant, les deux protagonistes se tenaient toujours debout sur les tronçons de bois disloqués.

Le dieu de la Mort irradiant d'électricité hurlait comme un dément alors que la chair se détachait de ses os.

« Voilà ! Voilà la puissance de la foudre ! Ressens-tu cette douleur, Métatron ? La ressens-tu comme moi ?!

\- Oui ! cria le régent au comble du désespoir.

\- Alors c'est la preuve que nous sommes finalement un ! Frappe encore, mon frère ! »

Et comme répondant à son appel, un éclair encore plus violent s'abattit sur l'océan, inondant les deux êtres d'un halo irréel prélude à la destruction.

Dans cette brume électrique qui broyait son corps, Métatron trouva la force de hurler.

« Dites-moi ! Dites-moi pourquoi une telle souffrance ! Voulez-vous à ce point ma mort ?!

\- Non, c'est la mienne que je cherche, fou que tu es !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir disparaître ?! »

Le visage d'Hadès s'illumina une dernière fois mais c'était un sourire inhumain car la peau avait quitté son visage, ne laissant que la chair à vif et l'os. Les veines de la bouche se tendirent donc en un rictus monstrueux.

« Parce que j'ai appris qu'il fallait savoir mourir pour renaître. »

Et à cet instant, la masse d'énergie électrique qui les entourait atteignit le point critique d'instabilité pour exploser en un milliard de particules, balayant l'océan de leur violence, irradiant tout sur leur passage, mutilant hommes et bêtes.

Les corps d'Hadès et Métatron se désolidarisèrent enfin quand leurs bras furent disloqués dans cet épouvantable maelström de lumière. Comme des pantins désarticulés, ils furent projetés, l'un vers l'Europe, l'autre vers l'Afrique, la masse de chair qui les couvrait encore s'embrasant au contact de l'air.

De sorte que lorsque le dieu de la Mort finit par toucher le sol, il ne restait plus de lui que poussière.


	8. Chapter 9

**EPILOGUE**

Alors que de dramatiques évènements se jouaient sur Terre, dans la dimension céleste, un père et sa fille devisaient tranquillement.

« J'espère que ce jeu t'a été distrayant, ma fille. Interrogea le grand Zeus.

Je pense que c'est avant tout votre propre distraction que vous recherchiez, mon père. Répondit la divine Athéna.

Je n'en disconviens pas mais justice devait être faite car ma loi ne peut être défiée.

Vous avez forcé votre frère aîné à se réincarner sept fois dans une enveloppe charnelle distincte. En quoi cela sert-il la Justice ? »

Le grand Zeus se rengorgea, visiblement satisfait, puis s'approcha d'un balcon du haut duquel il pouvait scruter l'horizon de son royaume céleste. Comme le soleil ne se couchait jamais sur l'Olympe, il s'agissait d'une pure vanité de sa part.

 _"Vanité des vanités, tout est vanité."_

Cette sortie surprit Athéna qui ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

« Vous, le dieu suprême du panthéon grec, vous citez à haute voix l'Ecclésiaste, l'un des livres qui composent l'Ancien Testament ? »

Cette remarque fit sourire le dieu du ciel qui ne détourna pas pour autant son regard de l'horizon.

« Ce passage appartient au Qoheleth, plus précisément. Mais tu as raison, je cite les écrits sacrés qui se réfèrent à une autre divinité et en cela je suis un hérétique. Il va falloir que je me prie très fort pour racheter ce péché. »

Et sur ces mots le dieu céleste laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique.

« La mythologie comme la cosmogonie sont écrites par des hommes, ma fille. Des mortels inspirés tels qu'Homère, Hésiode ou Eschyle. Sans eux, que serions-nous ?

Des dieux, il me semble.

Oui, des dieux. Mais si personne ne nous vénère et si en retour nous n'avons personne à protéger, à quoi nous sert-il d'être d'essence divine ? Un dieu que personne ne vénère, je ne connais rien de plus pitoyable.

Un dieu qui n'a personne à protéger, je ne connais rien de plus inutile, corrigea Athéna. »

Les dernières phrases de cette joute oratoire restèrent dans l'air quelques secondes avant que leur attention ne revint vers l'objet primitif de leur conversation.

« Si j'ai souhaité qu'Hadès se réincarne et vive comme un mortel, c'était pour qu'il comprenne mieux les êtres humains et qu'il se prenne à les aimer.

Et pensez-vous avoir atteint cet objectif ?

Non, car mes règles ont été détournées. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce tandis que le nom du régent d'Utopia n'était pas prononcé.

« Cet homme… il a usurpé la place d'Hermès que j'avais désigné comme passeur. Puis il a détourné les règles de mon jeu en fixant comme point final de chaque réincarnation la mort du pion que j'avais placé sur la route d'Hadès.

Ce faisant, vous avez-vous-même détourné vos propres règles. En donnant à un mortel la capacité de tuer un dieu et un seul, l'issue de la réincarnation du dieu de la Mort ne pouvait faire de doute.

Oui, je pensais qu'il tuerait chacun de ces mortels sans hésitation et pourtant, il n'en est rien. Chaque fois, il a préféré rompre son serment et divulguer son nom au risque de subir la foudre.

C'est donc qu'entre vos règles et celles de ce passeur, il a fait son choix.

Non, je pense au contraire qu'il a crée sa propre règle ! »

Imperceptiblement, un frisson parcourut l'échine de Zeus tandis qu'il s'arc-boutait de plus en plus à la rampe de son balcon comme s'il craignait de choir dans le néant.

« Entre deux règles contradictoires, la mienne qui consistait à vivre et mourir comme un mortel avec la foudre comme épée de Damoclès et celle du passeur qui consistait à supprimer le mortel qui pouvait le tuer, il a choisi de se sacrifier pour sauver un mortel.

Et cela vous trouble à ce point ?

Cela est contraire à ma loi ! » Hurla le dieu du ciel, perdant toute contenance.

Les muscles du roi des dieux se crispèrent sur leur soutien qui commença à se lézarder.

« Jamais un dieu n'a donné sa vie pour sauver celle d'un mortel ! Et lui, il l'a fait, sept fois ! Il a révélé son nom, non pas pour recouvrer une parcelle de sa puissance divine comme la loi de l'Olympe l'y autorise, mais pour me forcer à le pulvériser de ma foudre ! Comment… comment peut-on subir une telle souffrance volontairement ?!

Pour l'amour d'un être humain, j'imagine.

Ou par orgueil ! Car il s'agit bien de cela. L'orgueil de mon frère l'a poussé à se créer une porte de sortie par la destruction de l'enveloppe charnelle que je lui avais attribuée. Je suis convaincu que c'est l'orgueil qui a motivé ses actions. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Athéna resta silencieuse pendant de longues minutes. Par respect tout d'abord, mais surtout parce qu'elle voulait laisser au dieu suprême le temps d'assimiler la possibilité que son mensonge soit plausible et lui donner finalement les traits de la vérité. Cela fait, elle savait qu'il serait facile de lui extorquer des concessions exorbitantes.

« Mon père, puis-je maintenant vous demander une grâce ?

Une grâce ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir condamnée.

Ce n'est pas pour moi que je la demande mais pour l'objet de votre jeu et la victime de votre colère.

Tu souhaites la grâce d'Hadès ?

Oui, il me semble qu'il a surmonté les terribles épreuves que vous lui avez imposées. Et l'univers vous est témoin de votre promesse de le libérer après un cycle de réincarnations mortelles.

C'est une énorme concession que tu me demandes.

Ce que je vous demande, c'est la justice. La justice de Zeus pour votre frère aîné. »

Pendant quelques secondes, le fils de Cronos pesa le pour et le contre. S'il ne respectait pas sa propre parole, personne ne respecterait plus sa loi. D'un autre côté, le jeu auquel il s'était livré avait cessé de l'amuser.

« Ma grâce s'étendra donc sur mon frère aîné. Je pardonne ce jour ses offenses mais ne lui demanderai jamais pardon de celles que je lui ai causées. »

Athéna baissa ses yeux pers sur l'individu qu'elle considérait comme son père puis s'inclina en une révérence des plus gracieuses avant de se retirer.

Avant qu'elle n'ait quitté la pièce, elle entendit distinctement la voix du dieu suprême l'interpeller, ou alors parlait-il simplement pour lui-même ?

« Tu peux le sauver, ma fille. Mais jamais il ne t'aimera en retour car c'est un sentiment qui lui est inconnu. »

Sur une plage du royaume d'Epire, à quelques stades de la bourgade de Parga, coule la rivière Achéron, poursuivant son cours jusqu'à se jeter dans la mer Ionienne.

Ses légères vagues repoussent sur la côte les cendres de ce qui fut un être humain pour les entraîner ensuite dans son reflux. A quelques mètres de là, un jeune homme regarde le mouvement des cendres, les yeux emplis de mélancolie.

« Poussière, tu reviens à la poussière. Une vie se résume donc à cela ? »

Lentement, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras tandis que des souvenirs douloureux se bousculent dans sa tête. Il se souvient de la vénération de Caliban, du plaisir dans les bras de Jézabel, de l'inexistence d'Oblivion mais aussi et surtout de la manipulation de Métatron.

Combien de temps a passé depuis que ce cycle a commencé ? Cent ans ? Peut-être plus ? Durant tout ce temps, il n'a été que le jouet de puissances supérieures.

« Allez vous faire voir ! Allez tous vous faire voir ! »

Et le cri de désespoir du jeune homme emplit les flots de l'Achéron, se propageant jusqu'aux rives sombres traversées par le passeur Charon.

Et les heures passent ainsi dans la solitude la plus totale. Désorienté, ivre de fatigue et de désespoir, le jeune homme s'endort sur la minuscule plage de sable. Son sommeil torturé ne dure guère car il est bientôt réveillé par la lumière du jour.

Il ouvre péniblement les yeux pour apercevoir la plus splendide des déesses. Ses yeux pers plongent dans les siens, ses lèvres peintes de mauve l'attirent irrésistiblement, les mèches de ses chevaux mauve tombent sur ses joues, lui causant une douce caresse.

« Suis-je en train de rêver ?

Oui, c'est un rêve, mon amour interdit. »

Accompagnant ses paroles, la lumineuse apparition se penche vers le jeune homme, elle pose ses mains blanches sur ses joues, un parfum enivrant s'échappe d'elle.

Finalement, leurs lèvres se joignent pour un long baiser. Il plonge dans ses yeux, émerveillé par sa frêle beauté et se sent soudain aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant. Ce baiser, doux comme une peau de pêche, est comme la récompense de toutes ses souffrances, il guérit les blessures de son corps comme celles de son esprit.

Lorsque leur étreinte se rompt finalement, le jeune homme prend conscience de ce qu'ils viennent de faire et de sa propre honte. Il ouvre la bouche mais l'apparition pose délicatement un index sur ses lèvres pour les clore.

« Chut… Ce baiser restera notre secret… nous en reparlerons comme… d'un songe d'une nuit d'été. »

Le jeune homme approuva silencieusement avec dans la voix une pointe de regret.

« Oui, notre amour ne serait compris ni des dieux ni des hommes. C'est pourquoi il est frappé du sceau de l'interdit. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi dans l'air embaumé par le parfum de la déesse avant que le divin couple ne rompe le silence.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, Athéna.

Je suis heureuse aussi, Hadès. Mais… je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver sous cette forme. »

Le dieu s'approcha de la surface aqueuse pour observer sa propre apparence. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia au point de lui faire faire un bond en arrière.

« Je suppose… que lorsqu'un dieu meurt dans une enveloppe mortelle… son véritable corps revient vers son âme pour la protéger de la destruction…

C'est un autre mystère de la Big Will qu'il te faudra percer.

Peut-être… mais c'est toi qui m'as donné un indice, lorsque tu m'as dit qu'il fallait savoir mourir pour renaître.

Mais… je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Mais si, lorsque tu t'es invitée dans mon rêve. »

Un silence incrédule tomba sur le couple divin, puis finalement le teint d'Athéna rosit légèrement.

« Alors tu… tu rêves de moi…

Oui… tous les jours… pour être honnête. »

Un rayon de soleil perçant les nuages vint illuminer les yeux de la déesse de la Sagesse qui détourna le regard et éloigna la main que le dieu des morts s'apprêtait à saisir. Cette intervention d'Hélios lui rappela l'objet de sa venue.

« Hadès, dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle aurait voulu impérieux, je suis la bouche de Zeus. Tes offenses et crimes sont pardonnés. Tu peux dès maintenant retrouver ta place parmi les Immortels. »

Le regard du dieu de la Mort devint soudain dédaigneux.

« Et que se passera-t-il si je ne pardonne pas les offenses qui m'ont été faites ? »

A ces mots, la déesse de la Sagesse tressaillit, puis après un instant d'hésitation, entoura le cou du dieu de ses bras chaleureux et posa sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

Dans cette position, elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur et l'adoucir par ses caresses, du moins l'espérait-elle.

« Ce cycle de réincarnations humaines ne t'a t-il donc rien appris ? commença-t-elle avec douceur.

Bien au contraire, ma chère, dit-il en étreignant la main de la déesse avec émotion. Auparavant je détestais les hommes pour leurs péchés et leur impiété. Mais moi-même en tant qu'humain, j'ai découvert la luxure, l'orgueil, la colère, l'envie… Je comprends aujourd'hui qu'être humain, c'est pécher en permanence.

Et qu'en déduis-tu ? Cela t'amène à avoir plus d'empathie pour cette race ?

De l'empathie ? Disons que j'éprouve de la peine à constater que l'existence humaine est si dénuée de sens.

…

J'ai tenté de les sauver. J'ai vraiment tenté de sauver chacune des personnes qui m'avait été désignée y compris au détriment de ma propre existence. Mais finalement, en tant qu'humain, je n'ai pu sauver personne.

Mais si ! Tu as accepté de subir la foudre pour les sauver du châtiment de Zeus s'ils t'avaient tué !

Oui, je les ai sauvés des dieux mais je n'ai pu les sauver d'eux-mêmes et ceci est mon échec le plus lamentable. »

Doucement, le dieu de la Mort se dégagea de l'étreinte de la déesse de la guerre qui n'opposa pas de résistance. Il plongea ses yeux couleur turquoise dans ses yeux pers jusqu'à en ressentir une forme de vertige.

« Athéna, en te regardant, je réalise une chose importante. Tu es destinée à sauver les humains d'eux-mêmes, de leurs propres démons. Et moi… mon rôle est de punir pour l'éternité ceux que tu n'auras pu sauver.

Que tu es devenu cynique et désabusé. Le Hadès que j'ai connu avait le désir de changer le monde.

Je le changerai… pour le rendre plus sombre. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur cette dernière déclaration et des yeux mauve d'Athéna s'échappa un éclat de diamant qui vint s'écraser sur la paume de la main du Dieu de la Mort. En d'autres temps, celui-ci eut donné un verre de son sang pour cette larme mais aujourd'hui, il sentait toute la vanité de ce geste.

Athéna aurait voulu partir, regagner son palais olympien pour y noyer son chagrin dans le nectar ou l'ambroisie mais elle était consciente qu'il lui restait encore quelque chose à accomplir.

« Quelle sera la réponse que je devrai porter à Zeus ? »

Un éclair de haine passa dans les yeux du Dieu en entendant ce nom. Il céda à une impulsion violente tout en sachant qu'il le regretterait amèrement jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Zeus me pardonne mes offenses. Eh bien qu'il aille au diable, voilà ma réponse ! En me forçant à vivre parmi les hommes, il m'a fait don de la tristesse et du désespoir ! Et ce sont des sentiments que je ferai dès à présent partager à l'humanité ! Ainsi les hommes auront ce qu'ils ont toujours désiré ! Un dieu qui partage leur souffrance ! »

Répondant superbement à la colère du dieu, Athéna se leva majestueusement et répondit avec l'autorité naturelle de la fille de Zeus.

« Mais tu sais que tu me trouveras toujours devant toi car mon rôle est de protéger l'humanité ! »

Pour la première fois, le tout-puissant Hadès parut blessé, sincèrement peiné par cette réaction. Sa réponse tint plus de la supplique que de la menace.

« Je le sais et cela me peine de devoir te blesser. Mais si je te vaincs, alors tu seras mienne pour toujours, mon amour interdit. »

Athéna se pencha alors vers son oncle et avec la même tendresse qu'elle avait eu pour lui des centaines d'années auparavant, elle le prit dans ses bras, posa la tête sur son épaule puis déposa un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Si tu veux me voir, inutile de détruire le monde. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, je viendrai. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent comme à chacune de leurs éphémères retrouvailles, avec beaucoup de souvenirs et quelques larmes.

Tandis que sur l'Olympe, d'autres fils se nouaient.

Dans la salle du trône, tous les gardes s'étaient retirés, laissant le puissant monarque absolument solitaire dans son exercice du pouvoir.

Piaffant d'impatience, il entendit enfin le pas discret de son invité que précédait une aura à nulle autre pareil.

« Bienvenue à vous, seigneur Métatron, dit Zeus en saluant le puissant personnage qui cachait toujours le bas de son visage. Il semble que nous ayons tous deux perdu la partie en ce jour.

Bien au contraire. Cette aventure m'a permis de recruter pour Utopia sept rois et reines compétents qui feront d'excellents souverains.

Mais le neuvième roi vous échappe, n'est-ce pas ?

Celui-là peut être Poséidon, Hadès ou vous-même. Il m'importe simplement qu'il soit un fils de Cronos.

Ce qui veut dire que votre choix se portera sur le vainqueur de la guerre fratricide qui nous opposera.

En effet. »

Un sourire affleura sur les lèvres du monarque qui était satisfait de deviner aisément les desseins d'Utopia. Il se leva bientôt et partit verser du nectar dans deux coupes d'argent.

« J'espère que vous respecterez les termes de notre accord, dit-il en tendant la première coupe à son convive.

Cela va sans dire. Dès qu'ils seront formés, trois rois d'Utopia viendront compléter les rangs de votre garde personnelle et veilleront sur votre sommeil millénaire.

Bien, très bien. De mon côté, je m'engage à cacher éternellement la localisation d'Utopia à mes semblables et vous autorise à enlever des êtres humains pour peupler votre royaume, conclut-il en vidant sa coupe d'un trait.

Métatron, de son côté, montra plus de circonspection à absorber le nectar.

« Je pense à ce que vous venez d'affirmer. Le fait que nous ayons tous deux perdu la partie. Si nous sommes perdants, il doit y avoir un gagnant, quel est-il à votre avis ?

Mais mon frère aîné bien sûr !

Mais qu'a-t-il gagné dans cette succession de réincarnations ? »

Zeus lâcha un ricanement soudain puis reprit la coupe de nectar des mains de Métatron, visiblement offusqué par ce geste.

« Se pourrait-il que celui qui se prétend dépositaire de la volonté de Cronos soit si sot ?

Mesurez vos paroles, je vous prie.

Je les mesure car vous êtes bien aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu cela. Ce qu'Hadès a gagné dans cette bataille, c'est le droit de se battre éternellement pour posséder l'objet de son amour. Car à partir de maintenant, plus jamais je n'interviendrai dans leur affrontement. »

Et il ajouta.

« L'humanité peut bien aller au diable. Je m'en moque tant que je ne l'y accompagne pas. »

Et sur ces mots terribles, il vida la coupe de nectar encore pleine du haut de l'Olympe. Le divin liquide tomba alors dans le plan terrestre et se mêla aux eaux de la rivière Achéron qui virèrent à l'écarlate.

Bientôt tout le fleuve ne fut plus qu'une tâche de sang sur les rivages de l'Epire et tandis que les vieillards frissonnaient d'effroi, les oracles prédisaient les horreurs du plus terrible des conflits, une guerre divine.

Dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer, l'empereur des ténèbres méditait sur ses récentes réincarnations, penché sur le marécage du Cocytus.

« Jézabel, Caliban, Baldur, Ilya, Oblivion, Uriel, Némésis… aucune de vos âmes ne se trouve dans mon royaume. Vous êtes donc devenus des rois d'Utopia ».

Au bout de quelques secondes, il posa sa main droite sur la partie supérieure gauche de son torse pour sentir les battements de son cœur.

A chaque battement de cet organe, ses yeux libéraient une nouvelle larme de sorte que le beau visage du roi des morts était parcouru de longues traînées humides.

Etrangement, il ne manifestait aucune émotion, aucun tremblement ne soulevait son corps ni aucun sanglot ne venait interrompre le flux de ses paroles.

« Je souffre à cause de ce cœur qui me sert à aimer… »

L'image fugace de Jézabel passa devant ses yeux lorsqu'il prononça ce mot, immédiatement suivie par celle d'Athéna.

« En tant qu'être humain, je n'ai pu sauver personne. Mais en tant que dieu de la mort, je peux apporter la paix au monde. Libérés de la torture incessante des sentiments, les êtres humains connaîtront enfin le salut. »

La main du dieu serra plus fort à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Pour la réalisation de cette cause, moi Hadès, je vais faire le sacrifice ultime de mes sentiments ».

Avec une rapidité effrayante, le poing du dieu plongea dans sa poitrine et se saisit de son cœur à pleines mains.

« Un dernier effort… » articula-t-il sur le point de défaillir.

Avec une force de volonté hors du commun, il arracha l'organe sanguinolent de sa poitrine et le maintint encore palpitant dans son étreinte.

« Un dieu n'a pas besoin de cœur, ni de sentiments ! »

Et dans un geste terrible, il plongea l'organe dans les eaux glacées du Cocytus. Des cristaux de glace se formèrent autour du cœur du dieu, l'emprisonnant dans leur froideur pour l'éternité.

Hadès s'écroula alors sur le sol. Il respirait difficilement, s'attendant à suffoquer d'un instant à l'autre. Mais la Mort ne vint pas.

Un sourire sans joie apparut alors sur ses lèvres abreuvées de sang.

« J'ai… j'ai réussi… j'ai apporté la preuve ultime de ma divinité, la preuve qu'un dieu peut vivre sans jamais aimer ».

Se relevant difficilement, la main toujours pressée contre la cavité de sa poitrine, il ajouta en contemplant le ciel noir des Enfers.

« Je n'ai plus aucune faiblesse. Zeus, la prochaine fois que l'on se reverra sera le jour de ta mort. »

Et il ajouta sur le même ton dénué d'émotion.

« Adieu Athéna. »

Mais en cet instant, si les larmes avaient cessé de couler des yeux du dieu de la mort, dans le temple sacré d'Elysion, des orbites vides du surplis d'Hadès, s'écoulait un fleuve ininterrompu de larmes aussi rouges que du sang. L'armure avait décidé de pleurer à la place de son maître, imprégnant de la couleur vive de sa peine les fleurs du paradis.


	9. Chapter 7

URIEL ET OBLIVION,

SPLENDEUR ET OUBLI

Cette histoire commença sous le lourd soleil de la Campanie dans la principauté de Bénévent dont le nom signifie en latin « bon présage ». Ville importante à l'époque romaine impériale, elle devint une principauté lombarde puis normande avant d'être rachetée par le pape en 1053, ce qui conduisit à y voir fleurir des établissements ecclésiastiques sur les ruines des anciens temples païens.

Ce jour-là, au plus fort de l'été 1266, alors qu'une bataille décisive se préparait entre les partisans de Charles d'Anjou et ceux de Manfred de Hohenstaufen, un jeune garçon attendait près de l'obélisque, ultime vestige du temple consacré à Isis.

A quinze ans, l'adolescent avait déjà la carrure et la taille d'un adulte. Ses épaules étaient larges, son torse puissant mais ses mains étaient aussi fines que celles d'une femme car il faisait preuve d'une intelligence redoutable quand il s'agissait de faire faire son travail par les autres.

Orphelin de père et de mère, son beau visage lui avait valu d'être adopté par une famille aisée de la ville de Bénévent, au nord de Naples. Ses parents avaient tenté de l'envoyer étudier au séminaire mais ses cheveux roux tirant sur le rose et ses yeux vert semaient le trouble dans l'austère institution monastique. Très peu appliqué, il passait son temps à dissiper ses camarades dont les plus superstitieux lui donnaient du « diavolo ». Ses professeurs auraient voulu lui donner le fouet mais il avait ce don divin d'attirer la sympathie, de sorte qu'à chacune de ses espiègleries, l'un de ses complices se dénonçait à sa place.

Et lorsque enfin le père abbé était parvenu à lui mettre la main dessus, il avait feint de gémir de plaisir à chacun des coups qu'il recevait de sorte que le saint homme, le croyant masochiste, dut interrompre la punition. Uriel était le nom qu'il s'était lui-même choisi par défi après avoir lu dans l'une des évangiles apocryphes que cet ange avait participé à la destruction de Sodome et Gomorrhe.

Il entendit une voix masculine qui criait son nom et se retourna pour apercevoir son meilleur ami qui courait vers lui.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il affecta une attitude indifférente.

« Tu es en retard ! dit-il

Excuse-moi… commença l'autre en reprenant son souffle. »

Mais le visage d'Uriel changea soudainement d'expression. Sa bouche se déforma en un large sourire et il étreignit son compagnon avec affection.

« Toi, tu ne marches pas, tu cours ! Allons remets-toi car nous allons explorer les mystères de ce temple. »

Le garçon qu'il traitait si chaleureusement était son exact opposé. Assez petit pour son âge, plutôt maigre, il n'était pas beau malgré la chevelure mauve qui encadrait son visage émacié où brillaient deux yeux gris enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

Né lui aussi à Bénévent et orphelin pratiquement à la naissance, son apparence débile n'avait pas retenu l'attention d'une famille fortunée. Alors, le directeur de l'orphelinat l'avait laissé dehors, dans le froid, en attendant qu'il meure.

Mais le nourrisson s'accrochait désespérément à la vie, criant si fort qu'il empêchait les maisons voisines de trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, en dépit de sa détresse, personne ne voulait de lui, aucun regard aimant ne se posait sur son front. N'y tenant plus, le directeur de l'orphelinat le déposa dans un hospice tenu par des Carmélites en les suppliant de l'en débarrasser. Les sœurs furent très embarrassées de ce don et comme c'eut été une violation de leur vœu de chasteté de lui donner le sein, elles le firent allaiter par une femme malade de leur hospice. Puis dès qu'il fut sevré, elles le remirent aux bons soins de l'évêque qui en fit un novice du monastère bénédictin de la ville.

Il passa les années qui suivirent en respectant la règle du silence, ne s'exprimant que lorsqu'il était seul dans l'intimité de sa cellule ou lors des offices religieux. Son insignifiance physique faisait qu'il n'était remarqué par personne à l'exception de l'évêque qui, en tant que son tuteur, se souciait un peu de son éducation.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'âge de 15 ans, ce dernier vint le visiter et fut fort troublé par son mutisme. Pour éviter de gâcher définitivement la vie de l'adolescent, il décida de l'enlever à la communauté et de financer ses études en théologie, espérant ainsi lui donner une raison de vivre. Il s'était donné à lui-même un nom qu'il ne prononçait quasiment jamais « Oblivion », celui que l'on oublie car toute sa vie, il avait été oublié sur le chemin.

Au séminaire, les deux garçons avaient lié une relation étrange et intime. En public, Uriel affectait de ne pas remarquer Oblivion, pareil en cela à ses camarades. Mais dès qu'ils avaient une heure à eux, les jeunes gens se retrouvaient à l'abri des regards pour préparer des plans machiavéliques à faire blanchir les cheveux des moines d'un seul coup.

Ils s'essayaient également à dépasser leurs limites. Ainsi, ils restaient des heures sans respirer jusqu'à ce que leur esprit sorte de leurs corps et contemple le monde avec des yeux nouveaux. Mais lorsque la Mort allait les emporter, une force irrésistible les ramenait à leurs enveloppes de chair comme si un dieu bienveillant veillait sur leur vie.

Alors, ils se réveillaient épuisés et éclataient de rire de s'être donnés de tels frissons.

La mort devint un jeu pour eux car ils se persuadèrent qu'il existait un paradis où se retrouvaient les esprits après le trépas et qu'en repoussant cette limite, ils pourraient le voir de leur vivant.

« Allez, viens donc ! » fit Uriel en indiquant à son ami l'une des galeries menant aux soubassements du temple égyptien.

Oblivion suivit son compagnon avec réticence, se mettant à genoux dans sa robe de novice pour descendre dans l'anfractuosité.

Ils marchèrent ainsi à tâtons pendant quelques dizaines de mètres dans une obscurité quasi-totale avant de déboucher dans un couloir éclairé par une lumière phosphorescente.

« Tu t'es déjà demandé d'où provenait cette lumière, Uriel ?

Non.

Cela ne t'intéresse pas ?

Tu te souviens ce que nous répondent les prêtres lorsque nous leur demandons ce que Dieu faisait avant la Création ?

Qu'il créait l'Enfer pour ceux qui se posaient la question ?

Exactement. Il y a des questions qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se poser. »

Oblivion resta coi devant la sagesse de son compagnon et le suivit le long du couloir jusqu'à arriver dans leur salle de jeux préférée, la salle des offrandes.

Au centre de la pièce illuminée par une lumière verte surnaturelle trônait une statue en marbre blanc de la déesse portant un sistre. Il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'inspiration latine et non égyptienne, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant dans la mesure où le temple avait été bâti sous l'empereur Domitien.

Aux murs se trouvaient des bas-reliefs aux inscriptions hiéroglyphiques que les jeunes gens tentaient de décrypter en se basant sur la forme des dessins et leur ressemblance avec des objets.

Uriel fixait les inscriptions fébrilement.

« Quel dommage que tout ce savoir se soit perdu avec les Anciens…

Mais tu crois vraiment que traduire ces inscriptions nous mènera quelque part ?

Bien sûr ! Les prêtres connaissaient le secret de l'immortalité ! »

Ce dernier mot résonna dans la pièce sombre et un râle à peine humain leur répondit. Les deux enfants sursautèrent et se retournèrent, tremblants de peur.

Derrière le trône de la déesse, un morceau d'étoffe avait bougé et sous le tissu, on distinguait les frémissements d'une forme humaine.

Après d'interminables secondes d'attente, Oblivion, qui se montra pour une fois le moins timoré des deux, s'approcha du tas de vêtements et le secoua doucement.

Un corps se retourna sur lui-même, lui offrant le spectacle peu appréciable d'un vieillard à la barbe noire, aux cheveux sales et aux joues creusées par la faim. Ses lèvres étaient gercées par le manque d'eau mais remuaient faiblement pour répéter mécaniquement.

« L'immortalité… »

Et ces mots étaient ponctués d'un rictus méprisant qui étirait horriblement les lèvres du personnage.

Sentant leurs cœurs monter à leurs lèvres, les enfants prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Les poumons en feu, ils traversèrent la grande salle du temple d'Isis et tentèrent maladroitement d'escalader le tunnel qui menait à l'arc de triomphe.

Cependant, Uriel s'arrêta à mi-parcours en réalisant que l'individu ne les suivait pas.

« Oblivion, tu entends ?

Quoi ?

Mais rien justement, pas un bruit…

Et alors ?

Alors il ne nous suit pas ! Il fait exactement comme si nous n'étions pas là ! »

L'adolescent que l'on oubliait toujours resta pétrifié par la peur, tétanisé à l'idée de deviner les pensées de son comparse.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas…

Tu sais exactement ce que je pense. Et je sais ce que tu penses aussi. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux de feu ferma les yeux et projeta son esprit vers son ami. Celui-ci entendit ses paroles dans sa tête aussi clairement que s'il les avait prononcées.

« Cesse de faire semblant. Nous sommes tous deux capables de lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. »

Oblivion plissa les yeux et tenta de repousser l'esprit de son ami.

« Non, arrête ! C'est de la sorcellerie !

Ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie, c'est un don !

Ce n'est pas ce que disent les prêtres.

Oublie ces ignorants ! »

Uriel finit par ouvrir les yeux, fatigué par ce dialogue mental. Sans prononcer un mot, il réussit à convaincre son compagnon d'aller voir le rôdeur qui parlait d'immortalité.

A pas de loups, en prenant d'infinies précautions, les deux garçons pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la chambre des sacrifices pour trouver l'individu à demi éveillé.

Ils eurent alors le temps de détailler un peu plus son apparence. Sous la couche de crasse qui recouvrait ses joues creuses, on devinait un visage noble aux traits fins. Sous la saleté de ses cheveux emmêlés, on distinguait ce qui avait dû être une chevelure de jais magnifique. Et dans ces yeux ensommeillés on voyait le lit d'un lac profond.

Oblivion fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« Euh… Monsieur… »

L'homme émit un râle de mécontentement.

« Parts d'ici, je n'aime pas les gosses. »

Oblivion sentit le danger mais sans mot dire, Uriel le remplaça et prit le relais.

« Vous avez parlé de l'immortalité ! »

Les yeux du vieillard s'allumèrent d'une lueur désabusée.

« L'immortalité est un leurre. »

Cette déclaration laissa les adolescents bouche bée. Sans leur poser la moindre question, ce rôdeur avait compris le but de leur quête. Encouragé, Uriel poursuivit.

« Nous sommes venus dans le temple d'Isis pour… »

« Ceci n'est pas le temple d'Isis ! tonna le vieillard furieux »

Il se releva en s'appuyant sur un bras sans attendre la réponse du jeune homme.

« Ce temple est dédié à Perséphone, la reine des Enfers. »

Le vieillard épousseta son manteau avant de s'asseoir dans le trône situé au centre de la pièce comme si cette position lui était familière.

« Et cesse de changer de voix tout le temps, ça me fatigue ! »

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard, interloqués. Ils n'avaient pas contrefait leurs voix et avaient parlé du même timbre depuis le début de cet échange.

« Mais Monsieur… commença Oblivion.

Je t'ai dit de cesser de changer de voix ! »

Au comble de l'incompréhension, Uriel prit le risque de poursuivre le questionnement.

« Mais enfin, nous sommes deux… il est normal que nos voix soient différentes.

Foutaises, rouspéta le vieillard, à part moi tu es la seule personne dans cette pièce. »

Les deux jeunes gens commençaient à croire que le vieil homme avait perdu la raison mais la curiosité fut plus forte.

« Parlez-nous… enfin parlez-moi de l'immortalité. »

Le vieillard posa son regard sur eux mais il n'orienta son visage ni vers l'un ni vers l'autre, comme s'il visait un objet au centre de la pièce. Il sembla les jauger ainsi pendant une dizaine de secondes puis au final, estima qu'il devait leur répondre.

« Apporte-moi demain du pain, du lard, du fromage, du vin et du savon et je te parlerai de l'immortalité. »

Ainsi commença leur quête, ainsi commença leur tragédie.

De retour à la surface, les adolescents se posaient une multitude de questions, surexcités par la perspective d'avoir trouvé un guide dans la voie qu'ils avaient tracée.

C'était l'été et la chaleur était proprement étouffante. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour cultiver la terre ou travailler le fer alors les habitants avaient convenu de déranger un peu leur rythme habituel pour se rendre dans les tavernes et lupanars de la ville pour les plus fortunés d'entre eux.

Uriel et Oblivion étant des novices, ils portaient une longue robe noire à col romain. De temps à autre, un passant s'arrêtait pour saluer Uriel qui avec ses cheveux rouges comme le feu ne passait jamais inaperçu. Même les filles de joie l'interpellaient et l'invitaient à les rejoindre avec une voix où perçait le désir.

Sans leur prêter attention, les deux amis se rendirent à l'épicerie la plus proche pour y acheter ce que le vagabond leur avait demandé. Dès qu'il vit Uriel entrer, l'épicier se fendit d'un sourire et en échange de quelque menu monnaie, lui donna sa commande.

Il y avait dans le sac largement plus que deux bras ne pouvaient porter aussi le roux indiqua à l'épicier de faire deux sacs et d'en donner un à son compagnon. L'homme eut une hésitation puis remplit machinalement un second sac qu'Oblivion prit sans que l'épicier parût avoir noté sa présence.

De retour au séminaire, les deux jeunes gens cachèrent leurs maigres possessions dans leur cellule puis s'isolèrent pour prier à la chapelle à une heure où on ne disait aucune messe.

C'était un moyen bien connu pour discuter en toute tranquillité. On faisait semblant de prier Dieu mais on échangeait des paroles à voix basse et si un moine entrait, on sortait un chapelet dont on égrenait une perle pour faire croire que l'on récitait un Ave Maria.

« C'est toujours pareil, commença Oblivion à voix basse.

Quoi donc ?

Les gens… Ils te regardent mais moi, c'est comme si j'étais transparent.

Tu te fais des idées.

Ah oui ? Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, le cellérier t'a rappelé que tu étais en retard pour Vêpres mais à moi, il ne m'a rien dit ! C'est comme si je n'existais pas !

Oblivion… »

Un silence gêné suivit car Uriel ne pouvait que partager le constat de son ami mais il ne pouvait rien y faire et ne savait plus quoi lui répondre. Personne ne posait le regard sur Oblivion et les rares fois où un professeur lui adressait la parole pour lui donner une instruction, il oubliait de quoi il s'agissait quelques secondes plus tard.

Personne ne voyait Oblivion, personne sauf lui.

« Moi je te vois. »

L'adolescent détourna le regard pour cacher les larmes de reconnaissance qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à changer de sujet.

« Mais tu as entendu cet homme ? Le vagabond ?

Oui et alors ?

Nous étions trois dans la pièce et il faisait comme s'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne en face de lui.

Ce type n'a plus toute sa tête…

Non, tu ne vois pas ! Il nous reprochait de changer de voix. C'est comme s'il nous avait entendu parler d'une voix distincte mais qu'il était incapable d'en déduire qu'il y avait deux personnes en face de lui.

Il est peut-être aveugle…

Non, les aveugles développent l'ouïe, ils sont capables de reconnaître la plus infime variation de la voix.

Alors il est fou… »

La conversation fut interrompue par le son des cloches qui annonçait le début des cours de l'après-midi. De mauvaise grâce, les jeunes gens s'y rendirent et s'assirent sur les bancs feignant la plus grande attention.

Par une étrange coïncidence, le professeur avait choisi d'étudier un psaume de l'Evangile selon Saint-Jean dans lequel le Christ affirmait « Celui qui croit en moi vivra pour l'éternité ».

Ce propos agaçait toujours prodigieusement Uriel car il ne parvenait pas à en saisir toute la portée allégorique.

Comme à son habitude, il interrompit le professeur sachant que cela lui vaudrait le bâton.

« Mon Père, les paroles du Christ signifient-elles que nous ne pouvons pas mourir ? »

Un peu déstabilisé, le professeur fit un pas en arrière mais répondit néanmoins.

« Celui qui a la foi ne doit pas craindre la Mort car son âme rejoindra notre Créateur.

Donc la foi n'empêche pas le croyant de mourir ! répondit Uriel d'un ton furieux.

Pourquoi vous préoccuper de perdre votre enveloppe charnelle alors que les cieux vous accueilleront après votre mort ? »

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais déjà le chargé de discipline lui appuyait le bout du bâton de correction entre les omoplates. Il gagna donc le centre de la pièce où, pour l'exemple, il fut bastonné trois fois sur le postérieur.

Le soir-même, Uriel et Oblivion se rejoignirent dans le jardin. Ils savaient que le chargé de discipline ne faisait sa ronde que toutes les deux heures, de plus il n'y voyait pas très bien. La noirceur de la nuit était donc favorable à une discussion privée.

Les jeunes gens communiquaient par télépathie pour ne pas attirer l'attention par le bruit de leur discussion. Ce mode de communication leur était devenu, au fil des années, aussi naturel que le fait de respirer.

« Ces professeurs sont des ignorants, pesta Uriel, ils ne savent rien de l'immoralité.

C'est vrai, ils ne font que répéter des phrases apprises par cœur et plagient les pères de l'Eglise.

Les anciens devaient en savoir plus long sur l'immortalité.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

J'ai lu les ouvrages de Dion Cassius dans la bibliothèque. Il y parle des Egyptiens, des Grecs, des Babyloniens… Ils avaient tous un dieu des enfers, un maître de la Mort à prier pour lui recommander leur âme. Notre religion n'a rien de cela.

Mais c'étaient des païens !

Et des gens plus savants que nous… »

Oblivion aurait voulu menacer son ami de dénoncer son blasphème mais il manquait de conviction. La foi chez lui était superficielle. Certes, il priait six fois par jour et connaissait assez bien la liturgie mais les mots qu'il prononçait ne signifiaient rien pour lui.

« Le vagabond pourrait sans doute éclairer notre route. »

Uriel resta un moment muet, stupéfait que cette proposition vînt de son ami, si placide d'ordinaire.

« Toi aussi, tu veux découvrir le secret de l'immortalité ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu me suivais par amitié.

C'est vrai… Mais… j'ai peur de la mort, Uriel. Je n'ai aucune foi, aucun Dieu à prier pour écarter cette angoisse de mon cœur. Libéré de la crainte de la mort, il me semble que je serai enfin maître de mon destin.

Et tout le monde serait forcé de te voir, ajouta Uriel à sa place. »

Aucune réponse n'était nécessaire. Ils restèrent un moment à regarder la lune dans le ciel puis lorsque retentit le pas lourd du chargé de discipline, ils regagnèrent leurs chambres.

Le lendemain, les deux novices se retrouvèrent devant l'arc de triomphe de Trajan et s'engouffrèrent à nouveau dans les ruines du temple d'Isis.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, le vagabond les attendait, assis sur le trône de la salle des offrandes. Sans dire un mot, Uriel déposa le pain, le fromage, le lard et le savon et recula de plusieurs pas.

Le vieil homme semblait s'être adouci depuis la veille. D'un geste, il invita les adolescents à le suivre dans une autre pièce au centre de laquelle était posée une table à manger et quelques sièges. Sans doute le réfectoire des prêtres.

Le vieil homme s'assit et commença son repas qui se termina une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Sans prêter attention à ses invités, il passa dans une autre pièce immense pourvue d'un immense bassin.

L'homme posa sa main dans l'eau et instantanément, la température de celle-ci augmenta jusqu'au point où Uriel et Oblivion furent obligés de retirer leurs soutanes pour pouvoir respirer plus librement.

Le vagabond ôta ses vêtements jusqu'à être complètement nu et entra dans l'onde en émettant un soupir de contentement.

Les adolescents furent surpris de découvrir la musculature de l'homme qu'ils prenaient pour un vagabond. Son visage émacié avait repris des couleurs et le creux de ses joues s'était comblé. Ses cheveux encore parsemés de mèches blanches de la veille étaient de nouveau noirs comme le jais. Il avait dû raser sa barbe pendant la nuit car sa peau était glabre.

La transformation était frappante, de sorte que l'homme qu'ils pensaient avoir 60 ans la veille s'était réveillé le matin dans la peau d'un homme de 25 ans.

L'homme laissa sa tête retomber mollement sur le rebord du bassin, jouissant de la chaleur de l'eau et daigna enfin s'adresser à ses bienfaiteurs.

« Je vais tenir ma promesse, approchez-vous. »

Cette fois, il ne leur parlait pas comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne, Oblivion en fut profondément soulagé. Les deux amis s'approchèrent assez près pour l'entendre et s'assirent sur des bancs.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous être immortels ? »

La réponse à cette question était si évidente que les deux garçons répondirent en chœur d'une seule voix.

« Par peur de la mort ! »

L'homme soupira sans pourtant ouvrir les yeux. Il semblait complètement absorbé par la jouissance du bain.

« Les hommes ont toujours eu peur de la mort. Comment le leur reprocher ? Les hommes ont toujours eu besoin de croire dans les dieux, sinon quelle angoisse insoutenable que la mort. Les chrétiens se sont donnés un Dieu rédempteur qui leur pardonne leurs pêchés, les dieux anciens leur faisaient sans doute trop peur.»

Oblivion dont le bon sens criait sauta sur ses jambes.

« Vous voulez dire que Dieu n'existe pas ?! »

Le vagabond ne cacha pas son agacement devant cette question.

« Ne sois pas stupide, les hommes ne sont rien sans Dieu. Mais qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire que le tien est supérieur aux autres ? Mais ne m'interromps plus.

La peur de la mort est le moteur de l'humanité, sa motivation en toute chose. L'humanité a si peur de la mort qu'elle s'impose des codes moraux, des freins à pulsions car elle pense qu'en s'abstenant de commettre des péchés, elle rachètera son âme aux forces du mal.

Mais quoiqu'elle fasse, l'humanité n'échappera pas à la Mort ni à la souffrance.

Tout pêché doit être puni par la souffrance, éternellement… »

Ce fut au tour d'Uriel de sursauter.

« Vous êtes en train de dire qu'en dépit de nos actions, nous irons tous en Enfer et souffrirons pour l'éternité ?

En effet.

Et le paradis ? »

Le vagabond souffla avec agacement.

« Le paradis est le reflet de l'Enfer. Les élus n'y souffrent physiquement, certes, mais ils vivent dans la crainte car la moindre pensée pécheresse, la moindre offense peut les faire chuter dans l'Hadès. »

Les deux novices frémirent de terreur malgré la chaleur.

« Mais les Immortels ne sont pas soumis à la souffrance physique ? »

Le vagabond se leva, émergeant de l'onde. La vue de son corps nu et musclé ruisselant d'eau troubla les deux garçons à un point qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné. L'homme se saisit du savon et sans se préoccuper de son auditoire, appliqua le minéral sur ses bras.

« L'immortalité est un leurre, un artifice des dieux pour abuser une humanité terrorisée par la perspective de la Mort. »

L'homme continua de se savonner quelques minutes puis replongea dans le bain pour se rincer, à la suite de quoi il s'adressa de nouveau aux jeunes gens.

« Vous croyiez être dans le temple d'Isis n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez vu les hiéroglyphes sur les murs ? Ils décrivent la mort et la résurrection du dieu Osiris. Ce dieu, car c'en était un, fut tué puis coupé en morceaux par son frère Seth puis son épouse, la dévouée Isis rassembla tous les morceaux de son corps qu'elle recolla puis le momifia pour lui rendre la vie. Que croyez-vous qu'il arriva ensuite ?

Le grand Osiris qui avait été le roi du monde, le dieu des hommes, celui-là qui avait donné le feu aux hommes, le fils chéri du Ciel et de la Terre… Osiris devint le dieu des Morts. Croyez-vous que son sort fût enviable ? »

Les adolescents hésitèrent puis Oblivion finit par répondre.

« Il y a gagné l'immortalité, non ? »

Le vagabond sourit amèrement.

« En effet, le rituel d'Isis le rendit immortel. Il était libre… libre de souffrir pour l'éternité car son corps déchiqueté ne lui laissa jamais un seul moment de répit et pour l'éternité, il dut faire office de juge des Enfers, arbitrant la pesée de l'âme sans pouvoir rien changer au verdict final.

Il passa donc l'éternité dans l'impuissance totale, figé dans sa majesté, souffrant à chaque instant des blessures infligées à son corps sans plus jamais connaître les caresses de son épouse. L'immortalité est un leurre, vous dis-je. Pour ceux qui ne la possèdent pas à la naissance, c'est une malédiction.

Et pour les autres ? aventura Uriel.

Est-ce que j'ai l'air heureux d'après toi ? demanda le vagabond. »

L'homme ne leur laissa pas le temps d'assimiler le sens de ses paroles. Il émergea de l'eau et jetant une cape sur ses épaules, disparut dans la pièce qui devait lui servir de dortoir.

« Je ne veux plus vous revoir. Si vous revenez, je vous tuerai. »

Leur rencontre se termina sur cet avertissement funeste. Les jeunes gens quittèrent le temple et repartirent pour le monastère sans échanger un mot.

Le soir même la ville de Bénevent bruissait des rumeurs de la bataille qui était prévue le lendemain. Le duc d'Anjou avait reçu mandat du pape pour renverser Manfred Hohenstaufen, à cette époque roi de Scile.

Les habitants étaient inquiets, les forces en présence étaient équivalentes et bien malin eût été celui qui aurait pu deviner qui serait le vainqueur.

Bénevent étant une principauté pontificale, elle risquait de subir les foudres de Manfred s'il l'emportait sur son rival angevin. Si Charles était le vainqueur, les perspectives n'étaient guère meilleures car ses mercenaires n'ayant pas été soldés depuis des semaines, il avait juré de leur livrer la première ville prise en cas de victoire.

Une partie de la noblesse et de la bourgeoisie avait déjà entrepris de quitter la ville mais de modestes séminaristes comme Uriel et Oblivion n'en avaient évidemment pas les moyens.

Ils regagnèrent donc leurs cellules respectives dans le silence et l'angoisse du lendemain. Oblivion, surtout, ruminait de noires pensées lorsqu'il entendit toquer à l'huis de sa cellule.

Il espéra quelques secondes que c'était le sacristain qui venait lui reprocher son inattention durant la messe du soir. Mais à peine avait-il émis cette hypothèse dans son esprit que la voix d'Uriel résonna dans sa tête.

« C'est moi. »

Les deux adolescents étaient si proches depuis l'enfance qu'il ne leur était guère besoin de se nommer. Aussi, Oblivion tâtonna-t-il dans l'obscurité pour aller ouvrir à son ami.

Uriel entra et alluma les bougies avec un cierge probablement subtilisé dans la chapelle.

« Nous devons y retourner, dit-il simplement.

Il nous tuera, répondit Oblivion sur le même ton. »

Il se rassit sur son lit avant d'ajouter.

« De toute façon, tu l'as entendu : l'immortalité est une malédiction. »

Uriel vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami, leurs mains se touchant presque.

« Elle l'est, si on la passe seule. »

Oblivion fut pris d'un brusque malaise en comprenant le sens du regard que venait de lui lancer son ami.

« Il nous tuera, répéta t-il faiblement.

Demain nous serons morts. Que le vainqueur soit Charles ou Manfred, leurs soldats se jetteront sur la ville comme des loups affamés et détruiront tout.

Nous sommes dans un monastère…

Raison de plus de craindre pour nos vies ! Les monastères sont riches et vulnérables. Une proie de choix pour des soldats sans foi ni loi. »

A cela, Oblivion hocha faiblement la tête, ne trouvant rien à répondre.

« Tu préfères vivre éternellement dans la souffrance ?

Tant que nous sommes ensemble, nous serons toujours heureux. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux mauves rougit violemment en tentant de détourner les yeux mais son ami agrippa fermement ses deux mains, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Oblivion ! Cela me semble tellement évident que je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu attendre di longtemps pour te le dire. Tu dis que personne ne te voit jamais, ne te remarque. Moi, je n'ai jamais vu que toi ! »

Le garçon rougit mais se débattit pour échapper à l'étreinte de son compagnon.

« Lâche-moi, dit-il faiblement.

Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas !

Je… c'est mal…

Oublie ces bêtises que l'on nous a enseignées et réponds-moi !

Je… Je… »

A force de lutter, les adolescents s'étaient retrouvés allongés sur le lit, leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur respiration chaude contre leurs lèvres.

Pris d'un soudain élan le garçon aux cheveux mauves jeta ses bras autour du cou du rouquin et l'étreignit avec passion, l'embrassant presqu'agressivement tandis que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Uriel répondit à ce baiser et leur étreinte se poursuivit, brûlante, passionnée et désespérée. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils seraient morts le lendemain, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

Aussi, écoutant les élans de leurs corps, ils jetèrent aux orties les interdits moraux qu'on avait voulu les contraindre à apprendre, choisissant de s'aimer avec toute la passion dont ils étaient capables comme Adam et Eve alors que le monde était encore jeune.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent les cueillir dans leur cellule, leur décision était prise et ils partirent retrouver le vagabond dans le but de connaître le secret de l'immortalité.

Leur traversée de Bénevent fut chaotique car la ville bruissait d'une activité intense, les milices civiles tentant laborieusement de s'organiser pour défendre la place, les bourgeois échangeant leurs biens à des Juifs ou des banquiers lombards contre des lettres de change, les prêtres entassant sur le dos de leurs mulets les objets du culte.

Dans cette agitation, ils réussirent néanmoins à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'arc de triomphe de Trajan et à se glisser dans le souterrain menant au temple d'Isis-Perséphone.

Arrivés sur les lieux, ils trouvèrent le vagabond agenouillé près de la statue de la déesse avec aux pieds de la statue une épée à double tranchant portant des inscriptions runiques comme on en voyait sur les armes des Normands qui, des siècles auparavant, s'étaient installés dans la botte italienne.

En les voyant arriver, un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas revenir. »

Les deux adolescents se tenaient la main pour se donner plus de courage.

« Nous préférons être tués de votre main après avoir appris le secret de l'immortalité que mourir de la main de soldats avinés en défendant un monastère qui ne veut plus rien dire pour nous. »

Le vagabond se leva, prenant son épée à la main.

« Le destin est une puissance cruelle. »

Sans un mot, il regarda au-dessus de la tête des jeunes gens et dans un formidable fracas, les roches qui soutenaient l'entrée du souterrain s'éboulèrent.

« Vous n'avez plus aucune porte de sortie et qu'un seul choix : me tuer avant que je ne vous tue. »

Abasourdi par cet ultimatum, les deux garçons regardèrent l'homme avec terreur.

« Mais comment le pourrions-nous ? Vous êtes… immortel. »

De triste, le regard de l'homme devint glacé et un éclair de haine traversa ses yeux.

« Vous êtes les seules personnes à pouvoir me tuer à cette époque. Réussissez et vous serez immortels. »

L'homme abattit son épée et une rafale de vent trancha le sol sous leurs pieds, les forçant à se séparer. Vifs comme des chats, ils se cachèrent chacun derrière une colonne.

Le mystérieux personnage les regarda prendre position et marcha au centre de la salle.

« Savez-vous pourquoi ce temple est dédié à Perséphone et non à Isis ? L'empereur Domitien qui a fait bâtir ce temple craignait la mort. Il pensait avoir la faveur d'Osiris en bâtissant un temple à son épouse. »

Uriel tenta de rejoindre son compagnon mais une nouvelle rafale de vent fendit le sol à quelques centimètres de ses pieds.

« Utilisez votre esprit pour me combattre. Mais au dernier moment, Domitien fut pris d'un doute. Et si les dieux grecs s'offusquaient de ce qu'il s'en soit remis à une divinité étrangère ?

Il hésita longuement à construire un temple au dieu des Enfers car celui-ci lui faisait peur… »

L'inquiétant personnage vola littéralement vers Oblivion et coupa la colonne porteuse derrière laquelle il s'était abrité. L'adolescent tenta de s'échapper mais l'épée se planta à deux centimètres de son visage, lui coupant quelques cheveux. Uriel se rua sur leur adversaire, tentant de le déstabiliser en pénétrant son esprit.

« Mais quoi de plus normal qu'avoir peur de la Mort, poursuivit celui-ci. »

Dans l'espoir d'aider son ami, Oblivion projeta également son esprit vers le vagabond et entra dans le sien. Ce qu'il y vit était le terrifia et il resta paralysé de peur.

De son côté, Uriel s'accrochait à l'esprit de son adversaire comme un renard à sa proie, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher prise.

Cependant, l'homme ne semblait nullement déstabilisé.

« C'est inutile, vous ne pouvez vaincre la Mort. Domitien croyait pouvoir l'amadouer. Aussi, il donna à la statue centrale du temple d'Isis les traits de Perséphone, la reine des Enfers, croyant ainsi s'attirer les faveurs d'Osiris et du fils de Cronos. »

Oblivion projeta à nouveau son esprit et cette fois, tel un loup aux abois, il mordit l'esprit de son adversaire de ses crocs, décidé à tenir jusqu'au bout.

« Mais les efforts de Domitien furent inutiles car on ne transige pas avec la Mort ! Il est inutile de lui faire des offrandes, elle est toute puissante et incontrôlable, comme moi ! »

Sous cet assaut groupé, le vagabond chancela une fraction de seconde que les deux amis mirent à profit pour tenter de le dominer dans cette joute spirituelle. Relâchant leur prise, ils tentèrent d'aller encore plus loin et de trouver le nom de leur adversaire.

Devant cette menace, l'esprit du vagabond se rétracta sur lui-même et, révélant sa véritable puissance, balaya littéralement Uriel et Oblivion alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de découvrir son secret.

Le temps que leur esprit réintègre leurs corps, les adolescents ne purent réagir et l'épée runique leur avait déjà entaillé l'épaule et le torse.

Le vagabond les regarda avec froideur comme s'il venait de réaliser la menace qu'ils représentaient réellement.

« C'était bien essayé. Vous avez été à un cheveu de découvrir mon identité et si vous aviez réussi, j'aurais peut-être perdu ce combat. Votre esprit est vraiment puissant, je comprends pourquoi Métatron vous a choisi pour être des tueurs de dieu à cette époque. »

Bien que blessé, Uriel se releva, animé par la force du désespoir.

« Le secret de l'immortalité ! Donnez-le nous ! »

Il deviendra votre malédiction. »

Oblivion se releva à son tour.

« Tant que nous serons ensemble, peu nous importe d'être maudits ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, le vagabond parut ébranlé, comme si on l'eut frappé en plein cœur.

« Je vois… même séparée en deux, une âme cherche toujours à se réunir… »

Il leva alors son épée et d'un geste terrible, l'abattit dans le sol. Une formidable énergie s'en _échappa alors et on n'entendit plus rien._

« Je viens de dresser un verrou temporel. Ce que nous dirons et ferons à partir de maintenant se déroulera hors du temps. Vos blessures ne s'infecteront pas et votre sang va cesser de s'en échapper. Même ce temple sur le point de s'écrouler ne bougera plus tant que cette épée sera plantée. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, éberlués.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, le vagabond s'assit au pied de la statue de la reine des Enfers.

« Parce qu'il est temps que je vous dise qui vous êtes vraiment et quel est le lien qui vous unit. »

C'était un palais de pierre noire sombre et humide planté au milieu du fleuve Léthé qui sépare l'Enfer du royaume enchanté d'Elysion. L'architecture du lieu n'avait en elle-même rien d'attrayant. Le bâtiment ne comprenait que trois étages reliés entre eux par un escalier en partie éboulé.

L'édifice était massif avec ses grandes colonnes à la peinture rouge écaillée soutenant un portique massif de type mycénien. Le toit lui-même était surmonté d'une coupole circulaire imposante. Quelques fresques étaient peintes sur les murs. Elles représentaient pour la plupart des scènes de l'oeuvre d'Eschylle.

Au dernier étage, trois corps décharnés s'agitaient sans répit. Ces êtes étaient d'une maigreur famélique, leurs doigts osseux se mouvant de bas en haut et se refermant par intermittence sur des cisailles en os. Laides, leurs visages émaciés n'en étaient pas moins fascinants par leurs yeux quasiment exorbités et leurs cheveux si sales qu'ils en étaient devenus aussi durs que l'airain.

Elles ne parlaient pas entre elles et le seul bruit qui résonnait à intervalles réguliers dans la pièce humide et sombre était celui du claquement des cisailles qui tranchaient implacablement les fils de la vie.

Mais ce jour là était particulier car la monotonie de leur quotidien fut perturbée par l'irruption d'un importun. Très grand, beau avec ses cheveux couleur de jais et son teint hâlé qui soulignait le contraste de ses yeux verts, il ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'une tunique déchirée. Trempé par les eaux du Léthé, il se mouvait bruyamment en réprimant des tremblements de ses muscles.

Il monta rapidement les étages et se retrouva en présence des occupantes du palais. En l'apercevant, l'aînée d'entre elles, celle qui coupait le fil, ouvrit la bouche pour libérer un croassement de corbeau.

« Qui es-tu pour avoir traversé le Léthé ? Es-tu un homme ou un dieu ? »

L'individu jeta un regard amusé aux puissantes fileuses de destin.

« Et si je vous disais que je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre ?

\- C'est impossible, répondit la créature décharnée, le Léthé rejette tous ceux qui ne sont pas des dieux.

\- Alors je suis un dieu.

\- Ton aura n'en a pas le goût ni la couleur, dit-elle en reniflant l'air.

\- Alors je suis un homme. »

Cette dernière déclaration plongea celle des sœurs qui filait le destin dans le désarroi. Elle tourna et retourna dans ses mains sa pelote de fils et n'en vit aucun qui appartînt à cet homme.

« Non, tu n'es pas un homme non plus. Tu es… un monstre, déclara-t-elle avec un nouveau croassement.

\- Je suis attristé que de si vieilles amies ne me reconnaissent pas.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda l'aînée ».

Le croassement était encore dans l'air lorsque l'homme lui saisit le bras avec une force irrésistible, lui faisant lâcher ses ciseaux. Brutalement, il la força à le regarder en face.

« Espèce de squelette sur patte ! Ne reconnais-tu pas la Mort quand tu la vois ? »

A ces mots, la vielle dame émit un gémissement dans lequel il y avait autant d'étonnement que de douleur.

« Vous ?

\- Oui, Moi, répondit-il en lui lançant un regard terrible. »

Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi dans un silence oppressant, chacune des petites vieilles se ratatinant un peu plus sur elle-même. A la fin, l'homme se lassa de tenir un bras décharné entre ses mains et finit par le lâcher.

Il reprit alors d'une voix neutre :

« Puissantes Moires, filles d'Ananke, la Nécessité, divines fileuses du Destin. Je suis venu vous demander Justice.

\- Justice ? Croassèrent les trois sœurs à l'unisson. Comment osez-vous prononcer ce nom ici ? Ne savez-vous pas que le Destin est incontrôlable ? Il n'obéit à aucun impératif moral.

\- La Justice que je vous demande est votre métier.

\- Vous nous demandez donc de prendre une vie ?

\- Exactement. »

Les Moires n'arrêtèrent pas leur ouvrage mais se mirent chuchoter à voix basse comme si elles débattaient du bien-fondé de cette requête. Au bout de quelques secondes, elles délivrèrent la réponse attendue.

« Nous ne pouvons prendre une vie que lorsqu'elle arrive à son terme. Or nous voyons dans vos yeux que la vie que tu vous demandez de prendre n'a pas encore commencé.

\- Précisément, je veux tuer un être qui n'est pas encore né.

\- Il n'y a rien avant la naissance.

\- Puissantes Moires, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. De même qu'il y a un monde après la mort, il y en a un avant la naissance, celui dont sont issus les âmes.

\- Il sait… siffla Lachésis à son aînée. »

Atropos trancha un autre fil de vie dans un nouveau claquement métallique.

« Montre-lui, Clotho.

\- Mais ma sœur, si j'arrête mon ouvrage, tu ne pourras plus accomplir le tien. »

Elle avait parfaitement raison aussi fut-ce avec dépit qu'Atropos s'adressa à Lachesis, la répartitrice.

« Ma sœur, présente moi cent fils de vie, ordonna-t-elle à celle-ci qui s'exécuta aussitôt.

\- Voilà qui compensera notre retard, répondit Atropos en tranchant la centaine de minces existences d'un seul coup. »

N'y voyant plus rien à redire, Clotho se leva et fit signe à la Mort de l'accompagner. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce, sans toit, immense et vide.

« Quelle est cette farce ? demanda l'homme.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Vous vous trouvez dans la pièce où sont fabriquées les âmes. Chaque homme est placé sous le signe d'une étoile et cet endroit est le seul d'où on puisse apercevoir les étoiles depuis le fleuve Léthé. Chacune de ces étoiles émet une lumière qui est absorbée par la toile tendue dans cette pièce. C'est ainsi que s'incarne l'âme humaine.

\- De quelle toile parles-tu ?

\- Regardez mieux. »

L'homme ferma les yeux pour ne plus être trompé par sa vue. Avec ses oreilles, il perçut le tambourinement d'un cœur. En se concentrant davantage, il comprit que ce bruit était l'écho d'un million d'autres puis il la vit : l'immense toile blanche de la vie qui s'étendait partout dans cette pièce et s'enroulait en fils distincts au rouet de Clotho.

Fasciné, il s'approcha davantage en gardant les yeux fermés, désirant connaître l'origine des fils. En avançant, il sentit l'humidité ambiante s'accentuer jusqu'à ce qu'il en comprît l'origine. Il s'approchait du fleuve Léthé.

« Ce palais est littéralement construit à même le fleuve. Chacune des vagues qui entre dans cette pièce libère une forme de vie primitive contenue dans l'eau. Illuminé par les étoiles, ce corps sans âme devient un être humain doté d'une âme qui se fond dans l'immense toile du Destin.

\- Mais le Léthé n'est-il pas censé rejeter les humains et n'accepter que les dieux ?

\- Ne savez-vous pas qu'à l'origine les dieux étaient des hommes ? Ou peut-être que ce sont les hommes qui étaient des dieux ?

\- Ainsi nous aurions la même origine…

\- La même origine oui, mais pas le même devenir. Le fil de la vie d'un dieu ne s'enroule jamais à mon rouet, il continue sa route à travers le Léthé. »

La Mort resta un long moment à scruter le fleuve qui était le berceau de sa race et celui de l'humanité. Puis son regard erra sur les étoiles dans le ciel de cet univers étrange.

« Vous avez dit que ce sont les étoiles qui donnent une âme à ces formes de vie primitive issues du Léthé ?

\- Oui, ainsi a parlé Clotho.

\- Les étoiles ne peuvent être détruites mais ces formes de vie élémentaires…

\- Oui, elles sont aussi vulnérables qu'un nouveau né. »

Le regard de l'homme se posa sur l'une de ces larves d'âme liquide qui émergeait difficilement du fleuve avant d'être choisi par une étoile. La fragile créature vint ensuite se coller dans la toile invisible des âmes.

Par jeu, l'homme aux cheveux couleur de jais frappa la toile du pied à l'endroit même où la créature liquide s'était greffée quelques secondes plus tôt. A sa grande surprise, le fil ne trembla pas sous sa pression.

« Seule Atropos a le pouvoir de trancher les fils de la vie. Aucune autre puissance dans l'univers n'en est capable, dit Clotho dans un croassement. »

Sans un mot, l'homme retira sa tunique trempée par les eaux du Léthé, découvrant un dos marqué de multiples blessures et un fourreau de cuir dans lequel reposait une fine lame d'acier.

A la vue de cet objet, Clotho poussa un cri de terreur.

« Vous êtes venu armé ! Jamais les dieux ne vous pardonneront ce sacrilège !

\- Je n'attends rien des dieux, ni haine, ni pardon, répondit-il calmement. »

Avec la même sérénité effrayante, il sortit l'arme de son fourreau. C'était une épée bâtarde se tenant à deux mains. Sur toute sa surface, on pouvait lire des inscriptions runiques régulières qui laissaient deviner que sa conception avait été magique.

Lorsque l'arme fut complètement extraite de son fourreau, Clotho entendit un gémissement dans l'air comme si la peur avait saisi les larves d'âmes émergeant du Léthé.

L'homme eut un léger sourire en entendant cette plainte.

« Cette épée se nomme la broyeuse d'âmes. J'ai passé les dix dernières années de ma vie à la forger.

\- Le broyeuse d'âmes, répéta Clotho. Mais dans quel but avoir donné à cette arme un pouvoir aussi terrible ? »

L'homme jeta sur la sorcière un regard furieux.

« Vous connaissez mieux que personne la malédiction qui me contraint à garder cette forme pitoyable. Mais c'en est fini ! Je suis las d'être le jouet de puissances supérieures qui prétendent me dicter ma conduite ! Si j'attends encore quelques jours, je sais qu'IL viendra et m'ordonnera de tuer un homme dont l'existence pourrait menacer la mienne.

\- Cependant, vous n'avez pas le choix.

\- Si justement ! Je vais détruire mon ennemi avant même sa naissance alors qu'il n'est qu'une larve à peine sortie du fleuve Léthé ! Je pulvériserai son âme au moment même où une étoile l'aura choisi. Alors je serai enfin libre ! »

La divine Clotho le fixa avec insistance, tentant de déterminer la limite de l'arrogance de cet homme qui prétendait pouvoir briser le cycle de l'incarnation des âmes. Finalement, elle prit le parti de s'éloigner car sa tâche de fileuse ne pouvait plus attendre.

« Vous êtes fou à lier, lâcha-t-elle avant de partir. Les dieux vous puniront ! »

Une lueur sombre passa dans les yeux de l'homme tandis qu'il caressait la lame de son épée.

« Alors je détruirai l'âme des dieux. »

Puis il s'immobilisa dans la contemplation des étoiles. Il resta ainsi des jours dans la prostration la plus totale, cherchant à discerner lequel de ces astres renfermait en lui l'âme d'un tueur de dieux. Finalement son regard se fixa sur une étoile géante de la constellation de Pégase que l'on nomme Enif.

A ce moment précis, il entendit le reflux des eaux du Léthé qui arrivaient presque à ses pieds. Le fleuve avait déposé devant lui l'une de ces larves. Aussitôt, Enif se mit à briller de tous ses feux et déversa sur le petit être un flot de lumière rouge.

L'homme n'hésita pas un instant. Prenant la broyeuse d'âmes à deux mains, il l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la forme de vie aqueuse qui se tenait à ses pieds.

L'acier trancha en deux l'âme issue du Léthé et poursuivit sa course vers la toile des âmes qu'elle heurta avec une telle violence que le fleuve lui-même hurla de douleur.

Le palais des Moires trembla comme un château de cartes prêt à s'effondrer et les étoiles émirent un gémissement d'une tristesse sans nom en constatant la perte irrémédiable du précieux don qu'elles faisaient au monde.

Mais la Mort, elle riait à gorge déployée, les cheveux trempés par la fureur du fleuve.

« Voyez cela ! hurla-t-il dans sa démence. Le tueur de dieux n'est plus ! Je suis enfin libre ! »

Mais dans son hilarité, il ne remarqua pas à un seul instant que la broyeuse d'âmes n'avait pas fait son office. Elle n'avait fait que trancher l'âme mutilée en deux tronçons qui dans un ultime effort parvinrent à se fondre en deux fils de vie distincts.

Le crime était consommé, d'une seule étoile allaient émerger deux âmes distinctes, deux tueurs de dieux.

Le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux sur les jeunes gens en achevant son récit.

« C'est ainsi que les choses se sont passées… L'âme que je voulais détruire s'est scindée en deux et a donné naissance à deux êtres humains aussi dissemblables que possible. »

Uriel déglutit en entendant ces derniers mots. Son amour pour Oblivion lui était toujours apparu comme une chose naturelle, la communion de leurs sentiments et l'aboutissement de leur amitié. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait combien cette relation était monstrueuse.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves pour sa part, ne pouvait plus articuler un seul mot. Ses mains s'étaient refermées sur ses bras et il pressait si fort ses ongles sur sa peau que le sang en coulait.

« Je… je suis mauvais… impur… une abomination… une moitié d'être humain ! »

Le voyant agir ainsi, Uriel le saisit par les épaules et l'attira dans ses bras chaleureux.

« Arrête ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir te faire du mal !

Lâche-moi ! Tu m'écœures !

Je… je t'éc…écœure ? »

L'adolescent tomba à la renverse, saisi d'effroi. Comment se pouvait-il que leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre aient changé à ce point en si peu de temps ? Ce lien si profond entre eux pouvait-il avoir volé en éclats ?

Une voix familière le tira de sa torpeur.

« Je peux comprendre votre désarroi. Si vous ne parvenez pas à assumer vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ils vous rendront fous.

Mais on ne peut pas faire ça ! hurla Uriel »

Recroquevillé dans un coin, Oblivion avait régressé au stade autiste qui était le sien à son arrivée au séminaire.

« Celui qui ne peut vivre avec la souffrance ferait mieux d'abandonner la vie.

Vous nous suggérez le suicide ? »

Un lourd silence succéda à ses paroles.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, gamins. Vous êtes le fruit d'une erreur, la mienne. Mais celle-ci peut être réparée.

Comment ?! s'écria Oblivion plein d'espoir.

Soul Crusher, mon épée, a brisé votre âme en deux entités à la naissance. Si vous confiez votre tourment à un prêtre, il vous dira qu'il existe un paradis dans lequel vos âmes seront réunies après la mort.

Oui, nous nous retrouverons tous dans ce paradis en attendant le jour de la rédemption.

Ce sont là des contes pour les gens naïfs. Après la mort, nous n'allons nulle part sinon en Enfer. »

Le conteur laissa quelques secondes s'écouler afin de donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

« Mais il existe un autre paradis. Celui-là se situe avant la naissance et non après la mort. C'est le lieu où les âmes sont toutes réunies dans le Léthé avant de s'incarner. Ce paradis-là, je peux vous le rendre.

Dites-nous ! Dites-nous comment faire ! »

Avec une lenteur calculée, le conteur toisa successivement les adolescents puis ramassa Soul Crusher.

« Uriel, tu vas prendre cette épée et t'en servir pour tuer Oblivion.

Mais ?!

Oblivion. Avant que la vie ne t'ait quittée, tu prendras cette épée et tu transperceras le cœur d'Uriel.

Comment ?

C'est le seul moyen pour que vos âmes retrouvent la paix. En prenant chacun la vie de l'autre, vous ferez l'ultime sacrifice, celui qui vous permettra de revenir dans ce paradis où vous ne faisiez qu'un. »

Les mots du conteur s'imprégnèrent lentement dans l'esprit des jeunes gens. Dans leur désespoir, ils ne voyaient d'autre échappatoire que celle qu'il leur proposait.

Uriel fut le premier à se lever. Lentement mais sans hésitation, il s'empara de Soul Crusher et s'approcha de son ami, l'étreignant avec émotion. L'instant d'après, l'épée broyeuse d'âme avait percé le cœur du garçon aux cheveux mauves tandis que son ami lui présentait la garde de l'épée meurtrière.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Oblivion la retourna contre son amant et lui en perça le cœur.

« Je t'aime Uriel.

Je t'aime, Oblivion. »

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un dernier sourire avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de l'autre. Leurs corps touchèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd, les flots de sang s'écoulant de leur cœur se rejoignant comme les affluents d'un fleuve.

Le conteur ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ce spectacle macabre dont il était l'auteur.

« Quels enfants tristes. Jamais amour ne fut plus profond. »

Il se pencha vers les deux gamins, promena sa main dans les cheveux flamboyants du rouquin puis dans les cheveux mauves de l'autre.

« Uriel, toi qui ne vivais que pour le regard des autres, la seule personne que tu cherchais à atteindre gît dans tes bras. Oblivion, toujours négligé par le destin et invisible aux yeux du monde. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un qui t'a reconnu en tant qu'être humain et choisi comme amant. »

Avec une certaine émotion, il pensa qu'il devrait peut-être leur préparer une sépulture descente et s'assurer du devenir de leurs âmes. Mais un ordre impérieux s'imposait à sa volonté avec la force d'une obsession : il devait se libérer.

La rage au cœur, il ferma les yeux et ouvrit ses lèvres pour prononcer le nom qu'il abhorrait tant.

« Métatron, toi le passeur, je t'appelle. »

Dans un déferlement de couleurs, l'archange aux sept ailes apparut devant le conteur. Celui-ci gardait obstinément le regard rivé sur les corps sans vie des enfants.

« Ca y est, ils sont morts, tous les deux… Alors, vas-tu enfin me libérer de ma prison de chair ? »

Le passeur remua à peine les lèvres sous son masque pour délivrer sa réponse.

« Vous savez bien que non. »

De rage, le conteur serra ses poings jusqu'à faire saigner la paume de ses mains.

« Tu es un être sans foi ni loi ! Ils sont morts ! Que veux-tu de plus ?! »

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, l'archange se permit un petit rire ironique.

« Je pensais que vous l'aviez compris depuis votre dernière réincarnation. La vie des tueurs de dieu ne m'intéresse pas. C'est vous que je veux.

Cela, je le sais depuis longtemps.

Alors pourquoi vous entêter à détourner les règles du jeu ? C'est vous et vous seul qui devez tuer une personne à chaque époque. Il est hors de question que notre jeu soit résolu par un suicide ou un meurtre commis par une tierce personne.

Tu veux donc que je les tue de mes mains ?

Je veux que vous abandonniez définitivement vos principes, cette indépendance d'esprit et cette force de caractère qui vous rendent exceptionnels ! Pour enfin accepter de ne faire qu'un avec moi ! »

Pour toute réponse, le conteur se pencha vers les corps inanimés et ramassa Soul Crusher. Il se mit alors à genoux devant les enfants assassinés.

« Tu sais Métatron. Ces enfants étaient issus d'une même âme que j'ai brisée, c'est pourquoi ils voulaient être ensemble quelque soit le prix à payer car chacun était une partie de l'autre. Cette mort, ils l'ont choisie et désirée car elle leur permettait d'être enfin ensemble. »

L'homme se releva et pointant son épée sur son tortionnaire, s'écria.

« Ce lien entre eux est plus fort que la mort ! Je ne le briserai pas car si je le faisais, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que toi ! »

En un éclair, l'épée broyeuse d'âmes décrivit un arc de cercle pour se figer dans l'estomac du conteur, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. A la limite de l'évanouissement, il parvint cependant à articuler.

« Ô Zeus, maître de la foudre. Je paye aujourd'hui le prix de mes erreurs. Je t'offre cette vie en échange de la leur ! Car je suis… »

Il s'interrompit une seconde en fixant son regard dans celui de l'archange, des larmes de douleur lui coulant involontairement des yeux.

« Métatron… Mon nom… Prononce-le en même temps que moi… »

Et Métatron, fasciné se prit à répéter à la suite du mourant chacun des mots qui composaient ce nom si longtemps enfoui loin de la mémoire des hommes.

« Hadès, fils aîné de Cronos et de Rhéa, légitime héritier de son père. »

Dès que ces mots eurent quitté les lèvres du conteur, le ciel couvert de nuages se rétracta sur lui-même et laissa échapper un grondement terrible. Des nuages sombres, émergea le glaive divin, instrument de la vengeance du maître des cieux.

La foudre tomba précisément sur le temple d'Isis-Perséphone, balayant dans un choc apocalyptique toute forme de vie alentour. Le dieu exilé sur Terre vit alors son corps se nimber d'un halo doré comme si la foudre lui servait de manteau dans la nuit.

Il prononça ses dernières paroles dans un triste soupir.

« Après la lumière vient la douleur. »

Et comme si elle avait écouté son ordre, la masse électrique qui l'entourait explosa littéralement, déchiquetant chaque parcelle de son corps et de ses vêtements, annihilant dans un cri de douleur insoutenable la moindre trace de son existence car tel était le but poursuivi par le maître de la foudre.

Le cri de douleur du dieu résonna longtemps aux oreilles de Métatron avant qu'il ne se décide à rouvrir les yeux.

Hadès avait disparu mais les corps des deux enfants étaient toujours là. Un dieu avait donné sa vie pour eux, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

L'archange aux sept ailes se pencha donc sur les petits êtres inanimés et leur posa mentalement la question rituelle.

« Veux-tu abandonner le monde de la souffrance pour celui de l'utopie ? »

Les enfants n'étaient pas encore morts et ils ressentaient dans leur chair la douleur de l'approche de la mort. Aussi, ils n'hésitèrent pas à répondre favorablement à la question qui leur était posée.

Alors, Métatron leur tendit à chacun une main qu'ils saisirent avec ferveur. Ils ressentirent d'abord une souffrance au fond de leur cœur car leurs corps humains devaient mourir pour renaître puis ce fut une vague de jouissance sans nom qui déferla dans leurs veines lorsque l'énergie bienveillante de la divinité se diffusa en eux.

Leurs corps avaient mué au cours du processus, si bien qu'ils avaient tous deux atteint leur taille adulte mais en contrepartie, ils gagnaient la jeunesse et la vie éternelle.

Le passeur pointa le doigt vers l'est, indiquant un point invisible.

« Marchez jusqu'au port de Naples. Vous y trouverez une barque que vous serez les seuls à voir. Montez dedans et naviguez vers le sud jusqu'à Utopia. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard surpris, ils n'étaient pas habitués à leur nouvelle condition. Uriel posa la main sur son cœur puis regarda Oblivion avec des yeux confus.

« Je… Je ne ressens plus rien… Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le passeur jeta un regard dédaigneux au rouquin qui était devenu son serviteur.

« L'amour est un sentiment égoïste et Utopia n'en a pas besoin. Vous êtes désormais des rois d'Utopia, vous apprendrez à vous comporter comme tels. »

Puis, sans leur prêter plus d'attention, il se retourna vers l'endroit où le dieu des morts avait perdu la vie.

« Hadès… je sais que tu ne peux pas mourir tout à fait… Tu as choisi la voie de la souffrance pour m'échapper à nouveau mais la prochaine fois, je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir. »

Et tandis que la bataille de Bénévent se concluait au profit de Charles d'Anjou, tandis que les habitants de la ville tremblaient pour leur vie, le chœur sinistre des rois d'Utopia s'enrichissait de deux nouvelles voix.


End file.
